My sweet revenge
by HuskyWalker
Summary: Sasori did something stupid. He hurt one girl too much. Now the blonde artist, Deidara, and Konan wants revenge. And what is better than letting the puppeter taste some of his own medicine?
1. Chapter 1

**New story, new places and new people. Well, not really. It's still about Deidara, Sasori and the rest of Akatsuki. **

**Still I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Only the plot and the OCs. **

**Zetsu black side talking.**

Zetsu white side talking.

_Thinking._

"Iwa Deidara, you better wake up before I have to come up after you. You don't want to be late for your last day, do you?" Finally the fifteen years old blonde boy started to stir. With a yawn he opened his blue orbs and sat up in his bed.

Deidara swung his legs over the edge of the bed and placed his feet at the floor that'd already been warmed by the sun.

A glance at the clock told him that he'd around twenty minutes before the bus would go. With a scowl he stood up and walked across his room.

Everywhere in the room had he placed clay sculptures. New as old and small as big. Mostly birds. He'd never let anyone beside his mother and nearest friend see his art.

"Deidara, my dear, are you coming down or what?"

"Yes mum, un. Just give me a moment."

He grabbed some black pants and a lose blue shirt before working at his hair so most of it was hidden under a cap. People would most likely think he was gay if they ever saw his hair and he wouldn't cut his hair no matter what his mother said about it.

Fifteen minutes later he stumped down the stairs with a bag over his shoulder. "I'm going, un."

"What about breakfast?"

An older blonde like Deidara in female version walked out from their little kitchen. Unlike him her hair was short, blue eyes much like his own but she was slightly higher than him. "Don't worry, un. Konan is waiting for me, un."

He left their house before his mother could say anymore. If his mother started lecturing him he would be late for school for sure.

Deidara found Konan waiting for him at their usually place. The blue haired girl had been his best and only friend since he and his mother moved to the city three years ago. Like himself this girl was different from other people. First thing she'd blue hair. Than alone was enough to make people avoid her. And the girl was so fascinated by origami that it's scary. Not that he ever would admit that.

"Morning, Dei-chan. What took you so long? I didn't think that you would make it today."

"Sorry, un. My mum started lecturing me, un."

"Oh, poor you. How is she doing by the way?"

They walked inside the bus and found an empty seat where they sat down. "Fine un. We went to the hospital yesterday and the doctor said that she would do fine as long as she doesn't overdo it."

The rest of the drive they sat in silence. Deidara watched the other high school students' step on the bus and listened to their plans for the summer vacation. Most of it was something that he could only dream about.

The bus stopped in front of the school just as a bell rung. Deidara and Konan had to run so that they wouldn't be late. The school was old and big. A grey building with five floors and lots of classrooms. They'd to be in class 517 which was at the fifth floor.

When they came inside there were no other to be seen. They started running up the stairs and through the long corridors. Konan was holding his hand so he didn't get left behind. The girl was the only one besides his mother who knew why he always was wearing gloves. Not even in gym class did he take his gloves of.

The only other who knew about his hand mouths was his father and that man had left their family shortly after he was born. They hadn't heard anything from that man after he left.

Deidara and KOan reached the classroom and took seat in the back of it just as the teacher himself arrived. A silver haired man who'd covered his left eye with bandages. No one knew why he's wearing such a thing but a lot of rumours were running around. One more unbelievable than the last one.

"Sorry class. I'd to help this old lady who's lost on the road of life. Anyway do as you want to as long as you don't disturb me. I've got to check up at some new books for next school year."

Deidara rolled his eyes. If the books Kakashi was talking about was their new school books then he's the new Santa Claus.

"Look Dei-chan." Deidara looked in the direction Konan was pointing. Only to see a well-known redhead in a black cloak with red clouds who seemed to be talking with a blonde haired girl with blue eyes and purple clothes. He knew that she's named Ino, or something like that.

From where they sat Deidara couldn't hear what the two of them were talking about but he'd a feeling about what was going on.

Suddenly the girl turned around and ran back to the school gate. It seemed like she's crying. In the school gate a pink haired girl with emerald eyes and in a red dress was waiting for the other girl. He saw her hug the other girl and smiled. It's always good to have someone to stand by the side just like he would be there for Konan and she would be there for him.

He looked back to the redhead only to find him staring straight at him. Even with the distance between them Deidara couldn't help but shiver. Never had he seen such clear, brown eyes before.

"It's the ninth in this month." Deidara looked back at Konan who was standing next to him. "What are you talking about, un?"

"Akasuna down there, member of Akatsuki, the gang which rule out school and streets. It's the ninth girl he broke up with, only in this month."

He looked outside again only to find that the boy was nowhere to be seen. "Someone should teach him a lesson, un."

"Dei-chan, you're genial."

"Huh, un?" Deidara tilted hishead to the side while he tried to figure out what she's talking about.

"It's time for Akasuna to taste some of his own medicine and we're going to be the one which do it."

"How, un?"

Konan smirked and leaned closer to him. "You know, make him interested and then give him the cold shoulder."

Finally Deidara nodded. "So, un. How are you going to do it, un?" Deidara couldn't help but shudder when Konan looked him directly in the eyes and smirked like a cat.

"Not me but you."

"No, un."

But Dei-chan, I've already Pein and we'll need my boyfriend to get the information about Akasuna. After all he's the leader of Akatsuki so he must know most about the members."

"But Konan, I'm a boy."

"I know but he swings both ways. And I've seen him stare at your ass more than ones when you walks past him."

Deidara blushed and lowered his gaze to the table in front of him. "It's stupid, un."

"Please, Dei-chan. Do it for me, your best friend, and all the other girls the bastard has hurt out there."

With a sigh he looked up and nodded. "You win, un."

"Very well, we'll meet at your place after school."

"Why, un?" Konan rolled her eyes while she petted his head. "Because we'll have to start working nw if you shall be ready for next school year."

With a groan Deidara rested his head against the school desk. Somehow he knew that he would regret agreeing with his friend.

After school.

When the bell rang for the last time that day Deidara left the school ground. The school day was finally over and he saw no reason to stay there any longer. Konan was meeting with her boyfriend at would meet him later on in his home when she had gotten the information she needed.

Deidara frowned while he walked down a street. Konan was a member of Akatsukibut still she used most of her time together with him and he'd never seen her wear the group's uniform with the black clouds at in.

Deep in thought he didn't see the person in front of him and collided with something hard. Looking up after he landed on his edge he found Orochimaru standing over him. The pale, snakelike boy with long, black hair and golden eyes was in the same year as himself but a year older than Deidara. Like everybody else in their year was.

"What do we have here? A little boy who thinks that he owns the street?" Deidara tugged his cap down and noted that there was no one else to be seen. "Not having your idiots with you today, un?"

"Shut up, freak."

"Honestly, if you can't come up with something better, un, you shouldn't open your mouth. Could you at least leave me alone, un?"

He stood up ad noticed that the other boy only was slightly higher than him. Orochimaru just smirked and stepped closer so that they were nearly touching each other. "If you let you hair grow longer you would look more like a girl, Deidara."

The blonde boy backed away until he'd his back against a wall and starred at the other boy with wide eyes. "I'm not a girl, un."

With a smirk Orochimaru walked so close that Deidara could heel him breathe on his skin. "Do you wish to prove me that you're not a girl? I could make you feel good if you would just let me do so. You would learn to love the pain."

Deidara shivered when Orochimaru ran a pale finger over his cheek. "So beautiful and innocent. I bet that you've never been with someone. I can't wait to be the one to steal your innocence."

Orochimaru moved away from him when Deidara spit him in the face. Deidara took the chance and ran Somewhere behind him he could hear the other boy call for him but it didn't seem like he's being followed.

First when he's in front of his house Deidara stopped. He leaned forwards and tried to take in as much air as his lungs would allow him to.

With shaking legs he let himself in the house. First when the door behind him was closed he allowed himself to relax.

Orochimaru was another reason why he was wearing the cap every time he went outside the house. The snake like boy was bad enough as it was now. He didn't need to give the other boy more reasons to be after him. As the leader of the school's music band Orochimaru thought that he could do as he wanted to do. Deidara wanted to prove him wrong.

"Deidara, my dear, is it you?" Deidara smiled and left his bag at the floor. "I'm home, un."

He found his mother in the kitchen washing dished. The kitchen was nearly to small to fit two people which was the main reason to why the hardly ate in there.

"Konan is coming over later, un." His mother smiled and nodded. "Good, I'll be out of the house. Don't stay up too late tonight. School may be over for now but we still have work to do."

This time it was Deidara who nodded. He knew his mother felt bad about leaving him alone. "Don't worry, mum. I'll be together with Konan. Not much can happen with her in here. Besides when I start working tomorrow you can take it easier, un."

He blushed when his mother placed a kiss at his forehead. "I know. But you should be playing around with your friends and thinking about what you want to be instead of working and worrying about bills."

Deidara hold back a groan. "We've already been talking about this before, un. It's not something you should do alone since it's both of us."

His mother smiled. "Well, I better get going the rooms won't be cleaning themselves. Say hello to Konan from me."

"Un."

When Deidara was sure that he was alone in the house he ran up the stairs and up to his own room. It wasnøt big but at least it was his own. He still remembered the last place they had lived before this. The place had been even smaller and they'd had to share it with another family. It was not something he liked to remember.

Finding some clay he sat down cross-legged and started moulding the clay in his hands. Soon he's so concentrated that nothing else mattered. All he saw was his fingers travelling over the clay. He'd never wear the gloves when he's working with his art. He loved feeling when his hand mouth's tongue's licked the clay. Luckily he couldn't taste anything with his palm mouths.

A sudden flash filled his room with light and Deidara looked up from his work only to find Konan standing in the doorway with her beloved camera in her hands. "You just looks so lovely, Dei-chan."

He holds back a groan when Konan sat down at his bed and quickly moved the clay out of her reach. He'd learned from earlier mistakes never to let Konan touch any of his artwork.

"How did you get in here, un?"

"The door wasn't locked so I walked in. You really need to pay more attention. One day a stranger will walk right in. Which reminds me ofPain gave me a lot of information about Akasuna."

Deidara leaned back against a wall. A look at the papers in Konan's lap told him that his would take some time. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.

"His full name is Akasuna no Sasori. He's seventeen years old and his only relative is his granny, which he's living with when he's not at Akatsuki's place. He's the third oldest member of our school's gang besides Kakuzu and Hidan. He gets good grades and loves art."

With that Deidara leaned forward and took the papers out of his friend's hand. "What kind of artist is he, un?"

"I think he makes puppet."

"Wonder if he know what real art is, un." Deidara mumbled. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, un. Just thinking out loud. What else is there about him?"

"As we both know he's dated a lot of girls. Not only from our school. It's almost a game or some kind of a weird hobby to him. He prefers people with long, blonde hair and blue eyes. It's best if the person has both."

"Konan, we've a problem, un."

"What is it?"

"I'm a boy, un."

"So?"

"I won't dress like a girl, un."

"So? Akasuna likes both genders."

Deidara sat in silence while Konan digged something out from her bag. "We'll need to make some changes if you're going to get Akasuna's attention. First of all you need to lose some weight. I'm not saying that you're fat but it wouldn't hurt. You also need a new wardrobe and then we'll have to do something about your hair."

With a sigh Deidara took his cap of and let his hair fell down. "Dei-chan, why do you wear a cap when you have such a beautiful hair?"

"It's that or mum cuts it, un."

"Well, this will make our work a lot easier than I thought it would be. Now, I've made this schedule. Follow it and Akasuna will never know what hit him after the vacation. "

Deidara took the paper Konan offered him and nearly groaned. It didn't seem like he would get much free time in this vacation.

_5 o'clock. Wake up._

_5.15 meet with Konan to train._

_7 O'clock to 12a.m. work._

_12.30 p.m. Studying with Konan._

_17.45 p.m. dinner._

_18.30. Training._

He didn't know what to do. It seemed like his friend had planned this really good. Maybe they really had a chance.

The blonde artist grinned. Konan was right. Akasuna no Sasori would regret playing with others hearts.

**So, what do you think? Is it good, bad or what? Review, please. I want to know or else I won't update. **

**Next chapter: First schoolday has started and it's time for Konan's plan. Poor Deidara.**

**Why you ask? Well, if you wants to know... REVIEW ... and wait for the next chapter.**

**Until then.**


	2. Chapter 2

He knew he shouldn't have agreed with Konan. He just knew it. The girl was crazy nonetheless. It was only her which could come up with this kind of plan. There never came anything good out of following her. It would have been better if he'd just ignored her until she went on to something new they _had_ to do.

Never had he'd such a vacation. Deidara couldn't remember when he'd had the opportunity to lie down and relax. When he hadn't been training nor doing some other part of Konan's plan had he been working or running errands for his mother.

Now the vacation was over and Deidara was standing in front of the school building as a new person. Konan'd came over to him early this morning to make sure that everything was alright and ready for the first act. For the first time since he moved to this town he wasn't wearing a cap or anything else to hide his hair.

After taking several deep breaths he walked in and hoped for the best. It couldn't be anything like his dream... or should he call them nightmares? Besides what was the chance for a elephant in pink dress dancing around inside the school?

As soon as Deidara stepped inside he could feel the other student's attention turn towards him. Remembering what Konan had taught him he held his head high and smiled sweetly. It wasn't only Akasuna he had to fool. The whole school needed to think that is was real and not just an act.

"Who is it?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Look at that ass."

Deidara blushed and hurried down the corridor. He didn't think that people would react like that. It felt nice to know that he was no longer anybody. At the same time he was already starting to miss not being noticed. It was weird to feel their eyes travel up and down his body.

Now he only had to find the classroom and hope that Akasuma would be in there. He already knew he'd some classes with the Akatsuki member which made Konan's plan a whole lot easier for him.

Meanwhile.

Akasuna no Sasori groaned, not caring if the teacher heard him or not. They were only five minutes through the lesson bit he was already missing the summer vacation like never before.

He let his muddy brown eyes travel over the heads in the class. It's the same boring people as last school year. One would think people would change when they spent two months away from each other. But no. Most of them he had already been together with one time before. None of them was some he would do it together with again. And those he hadn't tried yet weren't worth looking at.

His eyes meet with Hidan, another member of Akatsuki and one of the few who actually were older than himself. The silver-haired, pink-eyed boy was annoying and crazy. He worshipped some kind of god named Jashin or something like that. The other one wasn't listening to the teacher's talk but muttered something about sacrifice some birds.

Sasori rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his blood red hair. Some things would never change and he couldn't wait for this year to end so he would graduate and never come back to this place again.

He already knew what he would be doing after he's finished with school. He'd already gotten several offers from art schools around the country. But he still waited for the offer from the only place he was interested in.

His thoughts were distrubted when the door to their classroom opened and a person stepped inside. Sasori looked up and gaped at the person standing in the doorway.

At first Sasori was confused. He wasn't sure whether the person who just entered their room was a boy or a girl. He/she had long, blonde hair which reached his/her waist and blue eyes which were made more conspicuous by black eyeliner. The blue t-shirt and black pants shoved of his/her beautiful figure.

When the puppeteer's eyes stopped at the mystic visitor's chest he was sure of the other's gender. Sasori licked his lips like a predator that had just seen its next meal. It'd never stopped him before that the person he was interested in also was a boy. No one ever questionnaire who was going to be the dominative. He always ended being in top.

"Sorry I'm late, un. I got lost."

"Just sit down and read the pages you have been assigned on the chalkboard. Unfortunately the headmaster didn't accept the books I suggested to her. So you'll be stuck with the same kind of books like all the others."

Kakashi turned towards the boy who was still standing in front of their class. "You, sit wherever it is free."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei, un."

Sasori watched as the blonde boy slowly made his way towards him and felt his heart race way too fast to be comfortable. The boy moved with a graze he hadn't seen in a long time. A blush gave colour to his cheeks and Sasori felt his heart beat faster as the other boy came closer to him.

Deidara tried not to shake as much as he wanted to. He felt like his legs were ready to give out under him in any moment.

Konan had made it clear for him to come late for his first class. Not enough to get in trouble but enough to make the others notice him.

It's painfully clear for him that nearly everyone was staring at him. Not in the weird way were you wanted to call for your mum. But it still made him want to leave the classroom and not return before he looked like his old self again.

He had spotted Akasuna when he entered the classroom. It was kind of hard not to notice him. Not many people wore the Akatsuki uniform and only one of those had such a hair colour.

Still he succeeds in getting to his seat without tripping or anything else. It seemed like Konan's lessons were paying f... He would rather die than ever admit it to her.

With a silent sigh he sat down and placed the books at the table. Remembering the books Kakashi-sensei had been talking about made him blush even more than he already did. Luckily the headmaster would never allow such books between the students. Still he wondered how Kakashi-sensei could be allowed to walk around with one in his hand. Hopefully Konan would never notice or she would make Kakashi-sensei's books her next big project.

Deidara frowned when a piece of paper landed in front of him. Looking up he tried to figure out where the paper came from even though he did already know who it was from.

_I am Akasuna no Sasori. _

_Who are you and will you be my boyfriend?_

Deidara smiled while he wrote his answer and threw the paper back to Akasuna. All the while his eyes didn't leave the book in front of him. He had to use a lot of his control to not laugh when he heard an angry and surprised shout from behind. It seemed like Akasune hadn't suspected that kind of answer.

Sasori nearly growled when he looked down at the paper in his hand. _No one_ ever dared to say no to him. It was always him who left broken hearts when he left without looking back a single time.

_Deidara_. He tasted the name. Let it roll over his tongue and smiled. Now he knew the blonde's name and it seemed to fit him perfectly. He wanted to sing his name just to try it. Say it out aloud and hear it with his own ears how it sounded.

"...Boy...Puppetboy for Jashin."

Sasori reacted when he saw a pale hand enter his field of vision trying to reach the lonely lollipop on his tray.

Without blinking the puppeteer grabbed the hand and twisted it in a painful way. After hearing a moan he cursed and let go of the hand. For a short moment he had forgotten about the fact that Hidan loved pain.

"About fucking time. Do you fucking know how many fucking times I fucking have been trying to get your fucking attention? Jashin, I swear, whatever that fucking blonde fucking did to you he fucking."

"Don't talk about Deidara in that way, Hidan." Sasori growled and made everyone by the table stop whatever they were doing to look at him. "What? Why are you staring at me?"

The only one who didn't look away was Pein, the leader of their little group. Like everybody else he was wearing the blck cloak with red clouds. His orange hair, many piercings and wish for world domance made him a well-known person in the entire city. "What made you so..."

"Irritable?" Konan suggested and Sasori glared at her. Normally the girl never sat with them witting lunch and until now she hadn't been wearing the cloak.

"Who is Deidara?" Sasori didn't try to deny it. If Pein first learned about something it was unlike him to give up before he did know every little detail about it. Only Konan knew how to distract their leader but she didn't seem to be interested in doing so in the moment.

"Deidara is a boy in our English literature class. I don't remember seeing him before but he didn't seem to be a newbie."

"Why don't you just ask him out? I mean, it hasn't stopped you before and no one has ever said to you. Not even Ino or Sakura who are a year under us." Kisame, a shark-like guy with blue skin and sharp teeth said.

"Hn."

"I agree, Itachi. Sasuke need more brain or else he wouldn't be blaming you for the loss of two of his fangirls."

Itachi, the group's emo, never said a word. Sasori had never heard him talk. He would remember that. The only one who seemed to understand the emo was his boyfriend, Kisame. His hair was black and always up in a tail. It's the eyes which made him special and his love for fire. They were red as blood and with pale skin he reminded people of some kind of a vampire.

Suddenly Hidan couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. Tears started running down the silver-haired boy's cheeks. "That is the fucking best part of it all. Puppetboy wrote a message to Deidara and the cloned said fucking no to him. Which means there is fucking free ass on the market."

"I hope you don't plan on cheating on me after all that money I've spend on you."

Kakuzu, Hidan's boyfriend, sneaked an arm around Hidan's waist. Probably trying to steal his boyfriend's pocket without him noticing it. Kakuzu was not what one would call beautiful. He'd green eyes and half of his face was hidden under a mask he only removed a few times.

Sasori rolled his eyes and looked over at Zetsu and Tobi the last members of Akatsuki and the weirdest ones in their group.

Zetsu loved plant and used a lot of his time talking to them as if they could understand him, when he wasn't hacking a computer system or something else. His body was half white and half black and he'd golden eyes. He's a schizophrenic. To say it short he's weird.

Tobi was the one who'd been around them from the very start. Even Sasori didn't know his role, and he was the most childish of them all. He hid his face behind a mask which reminded him of a orange lollipop. Sasori couldn't remember ever seeing his real face. He's different from Itachi even though the two of them were cousins or something like that.

"Look who fucking just fucking arrived."

The puppeteer looked towards the door and smiled. Deidara had just entered the cafeteria and a soft light seemed to embrace him.

"Seems like you are not the only one who are interested." Pein's voice helped Sasori out of his thoughts. Looking around he found that most of the room both boys and girls were looking at the blonde boy like hungry wolves. "Time to make sure that they know who it is he belongs to."

With that he left the table and walked towards Deidara who hadn't seen him yet.

Deidara sighed. He knew he shouldn't had bothered coming here but Konan had insisted. She had said it was an important part of her plan.

It was the first time he brought his lunch with him here. Normally he and Konan would find a quiet place with no one around and enjoy their food.

When he stepped inside the cafeteria Deidara froze like a deer in the headlight. He'd noticed the looks from the people in the corridor and in his class'. It was like everyone in the room were looking and were following every move with their eyes.

Suddenly someone bumped into him and Deidara fall. He landed hard on the floor and someone hacy landed on him, keeping him pinned down. "How clumsy of me. Did you get hurt?"

Looking up he found a smiling Akasuna laying at him. Their mouths were only a few inches away from each other. How easy it would be to lift his head a little and let their lips meet. He wondered how the other boy's lips would feel and how they would taste.

Deidara shook his head and blushed. Had he just thought about kissing Akasuna? Something really had to be wrong with him. Maybe he hit his head a little too hard?

"I'll be fine when you get off of me, un." Akasuna tilted his head to the side and smiled sweetly to him. "Why that? I'm feeling good laying here."

"You are heavy, un."

That did the work. Akasuna stood up and offered his hand to him. "Here, let me help you." Deidara stood up without taking the hand. He knew that most of the school seemed to follow them with the eyes.

"Why did you say no? Don't you know who I am? Akasuna was talking lowly so that no one else than he could hear him. Deidara made a cast with his headand returned the smiled just as sweetly as the other boy's. "You're Akasuna no Sasori, un. We have English literature, P.E. and art together. And why I said no? I'm not gay and you're not my type, un."

With that Deidara turned around and left the cafeteria before anyone could say a word. Even though he wanted to look back to see what kind of face Akasuna made he walked out and closed the doors behind him as if nothing had happened.

Sasori felt an unknown rage fill him when the blonde just turned around and walked out of the doors.

Knowing that everyone's eyes were on him Sasori walked back to the table with a smile as if he just had heard a big secret.

"Doesn't seem like he's interested. Didn't he care about who you are?" Zetsu asked as he sat down next to him. "It doesn't matter. It'll just make the hunt more fun."

Suddenly Konan doubted if it was a good idea. She had never seen Sasori's eyes light like they were doing in the moment. She started to fear for Deidara's wellbeing.

**So I hope you liked the chapter. Review and tell me what you think. Come with suggestions about what you want to happen and maybe I'll use some of them.**

**Chapter three should be up soon.**

**Until then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry. I thought that I had posted this one long ago. It broke my heart when I checked my email and didn't find any reviews. Then I looked at the story and found that I actually didn't post it. Well here you have it.**

**Thanks for those wonderful reviews. They warm my heart. Well, they would do if I had one.**

**Disclaimer: Is Sasuke bald? No. Then I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Only the OCs and the plot.**

Deidara stepped out from the boys toilet. Now in his gym clothes. Which, thanks to Konan, was new and in a dark green colour. His hair was still in a high tail and a part of it hid half of his face.

The boys changing room was empty and he knew he was running late. However he couldn't change clothes in front of other people. They would see his abnormalities. Last time it had happen he and his mother had been forced to move away. At least he wanted to graduate from the school together with Konan. It wasn't worth moving when he only had this year left.

He hurried down the corridor, not seeing anyone else. It seemed like everyone ad left for their lesson.

Out a huge door Deidara stopped and took a deep breathe. He put a smile on which he had practiced on through hours with Konan on his side. The teacher wouldn't notice him but hopefully a certain redhead would.

Inside the gym he stood behind the rest of the class so he could keep an eye at everyone. It was something he had always done and it had saved his ass more than one time.

It didn't take him long to spot Akasuna. He stood in the front of the class together with Hidan and Kisame, both from Akatsuki. Deidara frowned. He didn't know much about Kisame other than what Konan had told him. Hidan on the other hand. There were a lot of rumours about the boy and he didn't know which one to believe.

The blonde artist let his eyes wander back to Akasuna. He had to say it. The boy looked wonderful. For once he was not wearing the usually Akatsuki cloak. He could nearly understand why so many people claimed to be in love with Sasosi.

Deidara shook his head. It wasn't his job to fall in love with the bastard. And he would NEVER call Akasuna his first name. It would make him more like a human.

"YOSH WHAT WONDERFUL YOUTFULL CLASS THIS YEAR. MY HEART IS BEING FILLID WITH A YOUTFUL WAM BY SEEING YOUR YOUTFULNESS."

Deidara rolled his eyes and wondered how many times he could bang his head into a wall before someone would notice and try to stop him. Might Guy, also know as the green beast, was their P.E. teacher and one could wonder how the man ever got the job. There just were so many things wrong with him. His hair and eyebrows were weird and he wore a green spandex. One should call the police before someone would go blind.

"I'VE DECIDED TO PART THIS CLASS. HALF OF YOU WILL BE OUTSIDE RUNNING LAPS WHILE THE OTHER HALF WILL BE IN HERE, WITH ME, PLAYING DODGEBALL. HIDAN AND KISAME YOU TWO GET TO CHOOSE THE TEAMS."

The class parted. Deidara ended on the half which had to be inside while Akasuna already was on his way out of the door without even looking at him a single time. The way this was going right now Konan's plan didn't seem to be working.

Deidara started to walk over to the nearest wall. Maybe, if he hurt himself enough, they would have to send him to the nurse… He liked his plan more and more. That way he wouldn't have to play dodge ball. Not even all training in the world would be enough to help him. He liked running. It kind of reminded him of flying even though he hadn't tried such a thing before. But he loved bird.

Silently he watched as the others got parted into two groups. Maybe he got lucky and could just watch them play from afar. I wasn't like he _wanted _to be a part of the game.

"Deidara." He looked up, trying to figure out who had called his name. There were still some standing near him but it didn't seem like it was one of them. Slowly his eyes wandered over to the two groups while he tried to figure out who had said his name.

"Deidara, get your fucking ass over to fucking Kisame so we can start this fucking game." Still not sure that he not was dreaming Deidara slowly made his way over to where Kisame and his group was waiting for him.

After looking a second time he found that the blue boy didn't look as scary as he first thought. He seemed like the type which would crush one whiting seconds if they were enemies. But offer anything to protect a friend. If he remembered right the shark boy had a boyfriend called Uchiha Itachi who also was a part of Akatsuki.

"Just stay near me, kiddo. Sasori would not be happy if something happened to you."

"Un." Deidara blinked. He hadn't thought that the other members would have anything to do with him. Maybe Konan's plan was working better than he had thought it would.

Looking at the other side he saw Hidan grinning like a maniac. Gulping Deidara remembered that he'd played against the other boy once in the past. His mother had had to come for him at the nurse's office. It had taken two weeks before he had been able to walk straight.

Deidara jumped when Guy whistled and the game started. Kisame hold his promise and made sure that the ball didn't hit him a single time. The boy was born to this kind of games. He was high, strong and fast. Every time he threw the ball somebody was leaving the game.

The blonde stopped and looked at the other part of the field. Hidan was running around, laughing and rambling about being immortal.

Turning his head he saw something red flying towards him fast. Something hard hit hi in the face and for the second time in two days Deidara found himself falling.

As he hit the floor Deidara felt something wet and hot flowing down his face. He opened his mouth a little and tasted something metallic. His eyes widened when he realised that it was blood. His blood.

When he tried to sit up two strong hands grabbed his shoulders and forced him to lie down. Someone else was holding his head so he couldn't move it.

Deidara started struggling. He kicked and pushed while he tried to hit one of those around him. Couldn't they understand that he couldn't breathe?

He suddenly stopped struggling when a big hand sneaked under his knew and another grabbed around his shoulders. Deidara yelped when he felt himself being lifted and the other hands holding him let go of him.

Dizzy and confused he opened an eye and tried to focus. He couldn't even remember when he'd closed them. All he saw was a grin surrounded by blue. "Don't worry, kiddo. I'll take you to the school nurse. Sasori is going to take care of Hidan. He told us all not to lay a finger on you. Luckily it wasn't me who made this mess. I don't want to be turned into a puppet.

The last part was nothing more than a low mumbled and Deidara wasn't sorry if it was something he imagined or not. Deidara closed his eyes again. Even though he didn't like Konan's plan or what Kisame had said it still made him feel safe. Safer than he had felt in a long time.

"Hey, kiddo. Don't fell asleep, or whatever you are doing, on me. I need the nurse to check up on you before you can do so."

Deidara ignored Kisame's voice and snuggled closer to the blue boy. His nose hurt like hell and he couldn't breathe through it but he still wanted to sleep.

He felt himself being laid down on something soft and clean. Deidara opened his eyes and looked at a white ceiling. He had been in this room many times before. At least two times every year where his mother had been called to bring him home. Other times he had been able to return to class' after a little rest.

There was no one in there. He wondered where Kisame had gone. Maybe he was looking for the nurse.

Not knowing for how long he would be left on his own Deidara started working. He left the bed he had been placed on and after searching a little he found some paper he could stop the blood flow with.

Deidara laid down again and touched his nose trying to figure out how much damage there had been done.

It didn't feel like his nose was broken. He had tried it enough times to tell the difference. Back in grade school an older boy had broken his nose.

"I couldn't find the nurse, she has probably left to drink, so I brought something else." Looking towards the door he saw Kisame standing out in the corridor while Akasuna was standing in the doorway. "What is he doing here, un?"

"Who did this to you?"

"Who did what to whom, un?"

Sasori stepped closer and pointed at the blood at his face and at his t-shirt where the blood had dripped down at. "This doesn't come from nothing. Who did this to you? I'll make sure that they will regret being born."

"It was an accident, un. Nothing to worry about, un."

The puppeteer grabbed his chin and forced his blue eyes to meet muddy brown. "I don't thing you understand. No one touch my property without paying for it."

Deidara gulped. Now he finally understood why Kisame had played bodyguard for him in the game. Akasuna was scary when he was angry. Where was the cold and not caring heart breaker he should break? _Is this how he is to everyone until he breaks up with them, un?_

"Tell who did this to you." Deidara flinched and bit his lower lip. The knowledge that Akasuna was angry for him gave him a warm feeling inside his chest he knew he shouldn't be feeling.

"We were playing dodge ball, un. Kisame protected me b-but Hi-Hidan with the ball, un."

Akasuna had left the office before he could say anymore and left Kisame and Deidara on their own.

The tense air disappeared now that Akasuna had left them and Deidara allowed himself to breathe again. He starred down at his hands which were shaking. The paper he had been holding against his nose were lying on the floor.

"Thanks kiddo." Deidara looked up. He had nearly forgotten that Kisame still was with him. "Un?"

"You probably saved my ass by saying that I was protecting you. I still get a beating but at least it will not be as bad as the one Hidan will get."

"Why would he do so, un?"

Of course Konan could give him the same information but he wanted to hear things from someone who also knew Sasori,

Deidara blinked. Had he just called Akasune his first name? Something really had to be wrong with him. Akasuna didn't go to beat Hidan because of him. He was just playing with his heart. It had to be the ball. Maybe his brain had been hurt and he couldn't feel it because of the pain in his nose.

Before Kisame could answer him the school nurse arrived. "Sorry it took so long. I was… checking the school supplies." Deidara rolled his eyes. It was well-known that the school nurse was gambling and drinking whenever she could. Blonde with big boobs and a purple stone in her forehead. The gambling places could recognise her anywhere.

"It is you again, Deidara. I think it's a new record. Only two days into the new school year. What happened this time?"

"We were playing dodge ball, un."

"Let me guess, you forgot to dodge?"

"Un."

The nurse holds his chin and moved his head from side to side. "Nothing seems to be broken. The swelling is nearly gone. If you just wash the blood away you will be as good as new. I am sure your friend here will help you with that."

Deidara sighed but swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Normally he could do such a thing on his own but it seemed like the nurse knew who Kisame was even though he wasn't wearing the Akatsuki cloak. On the other hand how many students with blue skin did the school have?

"Okay kiddo, let us get you cleaned."

Before he could protest Deidara found himself being lifted in bridal style once again. "There is nothing wrong with my legs, un." Kisame looked down at him and smiled. "Well, I'm already on Sasori's bad side. I don't wish to make it worse."

He felt himself blush as Kisame walked down the corridors with him in his arms. Luckily there was no one else to be seen. The other students should still be in their classes. He couldn't help but wonder what Akasuna would do when he found Hidan. Hopefully the silver-haired boy wouldn't get too hurt.

"Here we are kiddo. Now let us get you cleaned. It looks like you have killed someone." Deidara shuddered when he was sat down at the clean bathroom floor. Even when he was standing Kisame was taller than him.

The blue boy took some paper and started cleaning his face. "It's nearly impossible to see. I've told Hidan he is too violent. That boy is crazy. Always talking about being immortal and such. So now you look nice. All we need to do now is removing your T-shirt and wash your chest and you will be as good as new."

Deidara felt how the blood was drained from his face. "My T-shirt, un?"

"How else shall I be able to clean you? Now hurry up. I don't want to be late for class."

"I can do it myself, un."

""Sorry kiddo, but Sasori will kill me if I don't make sure that everything is alright."

He stepped away from the bigger boy and laid his arms across his chest. "I don't need help, un." He could feel his body tremble but didn't look away from the other boy. "Come on, it's not like you have something I haven't seen before." Deidara blushed and shook his head. He never let anyone see his chest. They would all know what kind of freak he was.

"N-no. It's just that I have a scar and it is not nice to look at, un."

"Trust m e, kiddo. No matter what you have, I have seen worse."

Still Deidara took another step away. Kisame stood between him and the door. "I'm sure you have, un. But I still don't want you or anybody else to see mine, un."

"It can't be that bad."

"I am not doing it, un."

"Are to."

"Are not, un."

"Are to."

"Are not, un."

"Are-"

"Hn."

When Kisame turned his head towards the pale boy standing in the doorway Deidara ran past him and towards the door.

To his surprise Itachi stepped aside and let him pass. Deidara grinned at him and ran as fast as he could. He wouldn't let Kisame or anyone else stop him before he was somewhere safe, where no one besides Konan would be able to find him.

**I know. Not much about Sasori. Well we should see a little more to him in next chapter. Next chapter should be up soon.**

**Next: Konan and Deidara are meeting at Ichigo's.**

**Remember to review and tell me what you think.**

**Until then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**For those who paid for my funeral. Sorry I am not dead and you won't get your money back. Haha. Never give money to blue shark looking guys.**

**Disclaimer: Yes I found them. The rights to Naruto and all the characters…Damn it's only the right to buy a doll. Well I will continue looking. **

"I tell you, Konan. He is crazy, un. When he found out it was Hidan who threw the ball, Akasuna ran out of the office after swearing that someone would be paying."

Deidara stopped to drink some of his milkshake. Ichigo's place was the perfect meeting place for them since not many students from their school came there. There was low music playing in the background. Small groups of chairs around round tables gave one a feeling of security.

There were seated near a wall. As far away from the door as possible. That way they could keep an eye on who was coming and going. Not many saw them and those who did mostly ignored them since they were not disturbing anyone.

Another reason to choose this place was that the best milkshakes in the whole city was served in there. They always ordered the same as always when they were there. Konan loved their strawberry milkshake while Deidara rather took one with the taste of chocolate.

"That explains a lot."

"What do you mean, un?" Konan smirked while she leaned closer to him so that no one else around them would be able to hear what she was saying.

"Yesterday we had a meeting at me and Pein's place. Hidan had a black eye and Sassori seemed to be pretty angry with him and Kisame for some reason."

Deidara couldn't help but smile. It was not often that other than Konan stood up for him. He couldn't remember when the last time happened.

"When you speak of the devil."

Looking up from his beloved milkshake Deidara saw the rest of Akatsuki standing in the doorway. It didn't take him long to find Akasuna who was searching through the room with his eyes. When their eyes meet across the room Deidara knew he was blushing without understanding why.

"What is _he_ doing here, un?" When he didn't get an answer Deidara started glaring at his best friend through years. "Konan, un."

"Well, I might have told them about this place."

"How could you, un."

"Think about it Deidara. It is the perfect opportunity for you. Tell him about yourself without letting him know to mush. That will keep him interested."

"You really owe me after this, un."

They stopped whispering as the group moved away from the door. There was no doubt that they were heading their way. Deidara sighed and concentrated on his milkshake while he was trying to ignore the blush on his face.

"Hello, love. How are you today?" He forced a sigh back and instead smile bright when he looked up from the table. "I am fine, un. What are you doing here?"

Sa-Akasuna sat down next to him while the rest took a seat around the table. Pein sat next to Konan who leaned against her boyfriend.

"I heard there were a lot of good things in here. And since you're here it can only be true." Deidara rolled his eyes. "You are one of the smartest in our year. Try to come up with something better than that, un."

That made Sasori, no Akusuna, laugh and Deidara found that he liked the sound, It made him relax in a way he hadn't tried before.

"Then tell me, my dear. What is such a wonderful person doing in here?"

"I was enjoying a drink together with Konan, un." It was hard for him to act normal when Akasuna leaned closer towards him. "Tell me, where do the two of you know each other from?"

"We have been friends since I moved to the town, un."

"Where did you live before?"

"Here and there, un. Hey, that is mine, get you own if you want some, un."

He gave the other boy a light slap in the back of his head to stop him from drinking his milkshake. "But Deidara it taste good." Akusana whined. "He has a sweet tooth. **At least he does not act like a hyper idiot when he gets sugar**."

Deidara looked at the boy in front of him with big eyes. He had heard about Zetsu. All people at school knew about him. Especially after he had tried to eat one of the other students. When he had been asked for a reason after the unlucky student had been sent to hospital he had told he had forgotten his lunch at home.

"It does not matter. I'm sure my Deidara doesn't have anything against it."

"Actually I- since when have I been yours, un?"

"How funny you are. How about the two of us got to know each other a little better? I mean what kind of couple would we be if we didn't know everything about each other?"

Deidara gulped. A glance at his friend told him that Konan would not help him. She was too busy with kissing her boyfriend to be helping him. It didn't seem like she cared about what was going on.

"Let us get started. What is your last name? Do you like red or blue? What is your favourite food? Do you have any pets? Have you ever kissed a boy? Have you kissed your parents? What do you think about me? Will you go with me to the party by the end of the year? Are you are virgin?"

Deidara stood up. He knew his face was red. "I think it is time for me to go home. Itachi-san can I get my phone back, un?" The red eyed boy looked up at him with something which reminded him of surprise. "I did notice that you took it, un."

"Hn." His phone was handed over and Deidara put it back in his pocket after he was sure that nothing had happened to it. "Itachi says he has laid our numbers in your phone. Just call one of us if you should need it."

He nodded and turned around to walk away.

"Wait, you have not answered me yet."

"Iwa, blue, don't know, no, no, yes, irritating, no and it is not something that I'll ever tell _you_, un."

He started walking but felt a hand slit around his arm. "Let me follow you to the door."

It did not seem like Akasuna was giving up anytime soon so Deidara nodded. "Okay, un. But only to the door. I don't want you sneaking after me, un."

"What a splendid idea. Why did I not think of it?"

In the door they stopped. "Thanks, un." Sa-Akasuna smiled. "Should it be another time?" Deidara shook his head. "No, un. I am talking about yesterday. You did not have to do it for me, un."

"Of course. I can't let anyone damage what is mine." Before Deidara could protest Saso- damn Akasuna, placed a butterfly light kiss on his lips. His heart was beating fast and felt like it was working its way out of him. "I-I ha-have to g-go now, un."

Sasori smirked while he watched the blonde boy hurry down the street. This was more interesting than he had ever thought it would be. Deidara was not anything like any of the others he had been together with.

He went back to the table and sat down at where Deidara had been sitting before. "So Konan, how come you did not tell me that the two of you were friends?" The blue-haired girl smiled. "Oh, Deidara and I have been friends since not long after he came to our school. Who else do you think I have been together with when I was not with you guys?"

"Hopefully you did not do anything while I was not there." Pein growled. It was well known how protecting Pein was. Only an idiot would go after their leader's girlfriend.

"Do not worry. Deidara is not into girls… He just doesn't know it yet."

Sasori smirked. Deidara seemed like an interesting challenge. Not only should he get the blonde to fell in love with him. He should also convince him that he was into boys.

In his head a new plan was starting to take form.

**Yeah, I know it is short. I had already writing this once when it all disappeared and I had to rewrite it all. **

**Remember to review**

**Next: Deidara is in school… WTF IS THAT SASUKE?**

**Until then. **


	5. Chapter 5

With a glance at the clock Deidara closed the book he had been reading, stood up from his favourite seat and put the books back at their shelves. He liked the library. Not only was it a quiet place but it also seemed like most people in school had forgotten about this place.

He put his homework back in his bag and swung it over his shoulder. This part week had been… hard it the lack of more fitting words. Since Monday he had had the feeling that someone was stalking him. But when he tried to find out who it was the person seemed to disappear among the other students.

Still he could not let go of the feeling that someone was following his and when Akasuna was added it had been, as said before, hard.

Looking around he found that the place was empty. Deidara frowned. Normally there would be a handful of students in there but right now he could see no one.

He tried to walk slowly and calm towards the doors, the room's only exit. Still his eyes darted from here to there and he started sweating. He wanted to run as fast as he could out of the room but continued walking and telling himself how silly he was right now. He was at school. Nothing was supposed to could happen here. Still he couldn't calm down. All Deidara wanted was to get out of there and out where people were. Where he could disappear in the crow.

"So you are Deidara?" Deidara stoped in the middle of a step. He was sure that the boy leaning against one of the bookshelves in front of him had not been there a moment ago. On the other hand he had been in deep thoughts. The boy was nearly as tall as himself but clearly a few years younger. His hair was black, the skin was sickly pale and there was something familiar about the boy's red eyes."

"Who are you, un?"

"Uchiha Sasuske."

"Ushiha Itachi's little brother then, un."

"The only reason to why he is so famous is because he is on drugs. No one can be so good at things without taking drugs."

Deidara started snickering. "What? It is true. Just you wait and see. One day I will prove it and then everybody will know my name."

"I-it's not that, un."

The younger Uchiha stated to look weird at him. One of his eyebrows was twisting in a funny way. "Then what are laughing at?"

"Y-your hair, un." Tears stared to rol down his cheeks. "What is there about my hair?"  
"It looks like a hence rear, un."

"You're clearly taking drugs."

He wiped his tears away and started walking. "Nice to talk to you, un. Say hello to your brother from me, un."

A hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and forced him to stand still. "Not so fast. We are not finished yet."

With a sigh he grabbed the other boys fingers, twisted them until he was forced to let go of his unless he wanted his fingers to break. "As I see it we have nothing more to talk about. So please excuse me, un."

He stepped towards the door only to find something standing in his way. "As much as I enjoy this game I really have to get going, un."

"Our leader wants to talk with you."

Deidara stared at the boy. He was fat. There was no other way to describe it. Most of his hair was gone and the little he had left was orange. "Who is your leader, un?"

"Orochimaru, and he does not take no for an answer." Until now only the orange haired boy had talked. It didn't seem like Sasuke liked to talk more than needed. At least he did not need anyone to translate a single sound into understandable words.

Now he regretted that he hadn't gone home together with Konan. But something told him this would still had happened if not another day.

"Unfortunately I don't have time for this, un. My mother is waiting for me and I don't want her to get worried, un."

"She will have to wait. You go with us either the hard way or the easy way."

"Okay, un."

He saw Sasuke look at him in disbelief. "Okay, what?"

"Okay, I will go with you. If you will just let me call my mother so she will know that I will late then we can be on our way"

When the younger boy nodded Deidara stepped away from the two boys. When the big one tried to follow him Deidara glared at him. Maybe he didn't look dangerous to most people but he knew he had a nasty glare, when he wanted it to be so. "Do you mind, un? It is kind of private."

First when Sasuke nodded and the other boy was, once again, standing in the doorway Deidara found his phone. As soon as he heard someone at the other end he started talking. "Hello, mum. It is Deidara. I will just say that I have finished my homework at the school's library but I won't be home yet. Some guy named Sasuke and one of his friends have invited me over to Orochimaru. You know that guy, right? Reminds one of a snake. But I'll be leaving school in a few minutes and I don't know when I will be home, un."

Before he could get an answer Deidara closed his phone and turned around to face the two other boys. "Let us get going, un."

_Meanwhile._

"That was weird. **You say that?** What should we do?** Ignore it?** Then what if Sasori finds out about it? Do you remember what happened last time? **… We better go and see what is going on.**"

The black and white coloured boy in the Akatsuki cloak stood up from his place among the flowers. He knew most people had left the school. It was hours ago the bell had rung for the last time that day. And he had thought that he and Tobi were the only ones on the school's ground.

"**Come on idiot we have something to do**. Don't call him that. **Why not call him what he is?** You are right."

"Tobi is a good boy." The orange masked boy danced around him holding a small, round stone in his arms. "Are we going now? Tobi wanna have icecream. Can we have icecream? Tobi loves icecream."

He holds up a hand to get the boy to be quiet. "We need Madara right now. **It seems like Sasori's new boyfriend has gotten himself into troubles. **I doubt that it is his fault**. Whatever you say.**"

Tobi had stopped dancing around and stood without moving a single muscle. A dark aura seemed to be embracing him. "Let us go save Deidara." The orange masked boy's voice was different from before. Deeper and serious. In the holes of the mask he could see two reds eyes.

_Inside the school._

Deidara was starting to doubt that this was a good idea. It didn't seem like his plan was going to work. Maybe he should have called Konan instead? But she was in the cinema together with her boyfriend. It would take too long for her to come. Before she arrived he would be long gone. He didn't know where any of the others were and wouldn't take the chance with calling them. But he knew that Zetsu usually was hanging around after school. Hopefully he wouldn't just ignore him.

They walked slowly with Sasuke in the front, himself in the middle and the fat boy guarding their backs. All too soon he could see the doors leading outside. As soon as they were outside he would try and run. Hopefully he would get far enough to be able to call for help. The fat one did not look like a fast one. It was Itachi's little brother he was more worried about.

He had not seen any students or teachers. It was like they had smelled troubles and decided to let him be on his own.

"Say, where are we going, un?"

"To the meeting place." The fat boy answered. "Where is it, un?"

"You will see soon enough."

Deidara sighed. Until now the big one had not told him a single useful bit of information. "Do you know what he wants to talk with me about, un?"

"You will know when he wants you to know."

The doors were opened and they stepped outside. Deidara narrowed his eyes in the light. The sun was hidden behind dark clouds and it seemed like it could start raining at any minute. But the air was still heavy and warm. He licked his lips which were dry.

Looking up from the ground he found that no one was around them. It did not seem like anyone was coming to his rescue. He would have to do things on his own like he used to do before he knew Konan.

Without wasting a second Deidara stepped away from the two boys. "Tell your dear leader that I don't feel like talking. Not today or any other day at all, un."

He turned around and sprinted towards the gate. He did not know if he could outrun them or not. As long as he could find someone who would help him or alert the police it would be enough.

Deidara yelped when something heavy and hard hit him from behind and made him fall.

He hit the ground. Trying to ignore the pain from the fall and the wet feeling at his palms and knees he rolled onto his back and glared at the two boys. He could feel the blood running down his hands and arms and knew that his knees were not much better.

"You idiot. We weren't supposed to hurt him." Sasuke said in a way that Deidara guessed was his way of yelling at people. Deidara stood up and grinned. He winced when his palms brushed against his gloves' fabric.

Their attention was not at him at the moment and Deidara backed backwards and towards the gate. They would not expect him to try the same thing two times. As his mother always said: If it does not work the first time then keep on trying until you success.

He turned around and tried to run to the gate one more time. This time he was forced to go slower because of the wounds he had gotten.

Nearly through the gate and out on the street two strong arms wrapped around him and forced him to stand still. "Got ya. Did you really think we would just let go like that? Orochimaru would have our heads if such a thing happened."

With a sigh Deidara went limp and bit his lower lip to hinder himself from crying out in frustration. "Can you please let go of me, un?" His voice was sweet and innocent. A trick Konan had learned him in the vacation. He turned his head and looked up at the boy with big eyes. It annoyed him that the other boy was taller than him but so were so many others also. "I can understand why Orochimaru wants one like you. When he is finished you will probably be passed on to us. I can't wait until I can have my time with you

Deidara whimpered. He knew he shouldn't and it would not help him but he could not stop the sound from escaping his lips. He had never been with anyone before neither girl nor boy. It didn't seem like he would be able to be a virgin much longer.

"We would let go of him if we're you.** But if we were you we'll be idiots.** You are saying something."

Through his tears Deidara saw Zetsu and Tobi walking towards him and smiled weakly. It seemed like not all hope was gone.

"Why should we?" Sasuke stepped in front of him. Blocking the way to freedom. "Because Deidara already belongs to Akatsuki."

"He hasn't been claimed yet." Deidara frowned. What exactly did Sasuke mean with claimed?

"Tobi is a good boy." Zetsu patted the orange masked boy on the head. "I'm sure that you all know Tobi. **Who hasn't heard about the school's biggest idiot?** Anyway he also has a middle name which I am quite sure that you know, Sasuke."

The younger Uchiha snorted. "Why should I care if I knew the idiot? If you don't have anything important to say then fuck off."

"Tobi's name is Tobi Madara Uchiha."

Deidara looked from one to another without understanding what was going on. Why was Sasuke suddenly shaking and looking a lot more pale than he had done a moment before? He simply didn't understand.

"Jimbo let go of the boy and let us get out of here."

"But what about-."

"It doesn't matter. I'll explain it to you later."

The blonde artist landed on the ground when there no longer was anything to hold him up. "Are you okay?** Does he look like that?** I did not ask you.** No but he doesn't looks like someone who can talk much right now.**"

"Tobi says we take Deidara-sempei with us home."

Before Deidara could protest he was being lifted with a hand on his shoulders and another one under his knees. He started struggling, trying to free himself. "You don't have to do this, un. Just let go of me and I will be fine, un."

"And how can we be sure that you don't just run away as soon as you can?"

Deidara gaped at Tobi. The boy didn't sound like he usually would. His voice was deep and sends shivers down his spine. Realising he was looking like an idiot Deidara closed his mouth and surrounded. "Damn, un."

"Langue." Zetsu said and Deidara smirked. "English, un."

"He has humour. **Just let us get going before someone sees us.** You are right. **When am I not? **... **Don't ignore me**."

**Next: Deidara in Zetu and Tobi's place. Ice-cream and bunnies and something happens to Deidara's mother.**

**Remember to review. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Ow, un."

"Be quiet** or we will introduce you to real pain**."

"Tobi wants cookies. Where are the cookies? Are they trying to hide for Tobi? Why would they do such a thing? Tobi thought Tobi and cookies were friends. Tobi just wants to eat cookies."

They were sitting in a big kitchen in the two Akatsuki members' apartment. Deidara was sitting at the kitchen table close to the sink. Bandages and bottles with disinfection were placed near him and Deidara was sparking with his legs like a little kid only in his boxers, a green t-shirt and his gloves.

Zetsu was sitting at a chair in front of him and tried to clean the wounds on his knees with a cloth. In the meanwhile Tobi was tearing the room apart in his search after his cookies.

When he looked around the room from where he was sitting Deidara saw a ocean of plants side by side with childish drawings made in happy colours. It was not hard to figure out who was living in the big apartment.

"Nearly done."

"Finally, un."

"**Shut up**. It is normally Kakuzu who is doing this kind of things."

Deidara made a move to slide down from the table when Zetsu stopped him with a hand firmly placed at his chest. "Not so fast** we are not finished yet**. Your hands still need a treatment. And so after that we need to talk.** So you are not going anywhere**."

Deidara hid his hand behind his back. "There is nothing wrong with them, un."

"**Don't lie to us**. We just want to help you. **Whether or not you want it**."

When Zetsu reached a hand towards his arm Deidara moved out of the other boy's reach. "It is not something I can't do on my own, un."

"Let us help you."

"Why, un?"

"**Why what**?"

Deidara slipped down the table and frowned when he noticed for the first time that he was not as tall as any of the other boys. "Why does everyone help me suddenly, un? Is it because of Akasuna? Don't act as if you care if you do not."

When he walked over to his bag and the door Deidara felt a strong hand close around his upper arm. "We do care.** Do we?** Yes we do and we are not doing this because of Sasori.** No, it is because Konan is one hell of a scary girl. **Yeah, she threatened with castrating us with paper cuts if we let something happen to you. **Sounds really painful.** I do not doubt that."

He rolled his arm and tugged in his arm to get free. "Let go of me, un."

"No."

"Why not, un?"

"**Didn't you listen to what we just told you?"**

"No, un."

"**Airhead**. Be nice to him. **Why should I?** Konan.** You don't have to say more**."

With a firm grip in his arm Zetsu lead Deidara back to the table and was lifted and placed near the sink at the exact same spot he had been sitting before. "Are you going to move those gloves, **or are we going to do it for you**?"

Still hiding his hands behind his back Deidara shook his head. "No, un. You don't have to. There is nothing wrong with my hands, un."

"Then you don't have any reason to hide them for us."

"Are Sempai hiding them for Zetsu-sama like Tobi's cookies are hiding from Tobi? Does Zetsu-sama want to eat Sempai's hands? Tobi thinks Zetsu-same has a pair of hands in the deep-freezer. Maybe Tobi's cookies are in the deep-freezer. COOKIES HERE I COME."

Wide eyed Deidara watched as Tobi ran out of the kitchen. Not looking back a single time.

"Your hands. **Now.**" Deidara clock and gulped. He should have been home over an hour ago. _Mum will be worried if she is home now. Hopefully she has not called the military as the last time, un_.

Deidara yelped in pain when Zetsu forced one of his hands away from its hiding place behind his back. "Sit still. ** That way it will not hurt so much**."

The blonde artist tried to take back his hand but Zetsu was not letting go of him. Tears stung his eyes when Zetsu forced his glove off. He shuddered and looked down at the floor. But not before he saw the tongues at his palms trying to lick up the blood.

The room was filled with silence as Zetsu worked at his hands. Deidara felt tears rolling down his cheeks but he did not look up or make a single time under the treatment.

_They know, un. He will tell them and then they will all hate me. We will have to move again. Mother likes this place. It will break her heart to move again and leave her friends behind, un._

"-dara. Deidara are you listenng?"

Deidara nodded but he did not look up from the spot at the floor which somehow was far more interesting than meeting the other boy's eyes. After a little while he heard someone sigh and then a door closed. Deidara frowned. What was it Zetsu had said to him before he had left? It did not matter. He had already been staying far too long.

Slowly he got down from the table and looked around. There were two doors. The one they had come through when they arrived and one which he assumed lead to the rest of the apartment. Not knowing for how far Zetsu and Tobi would be gone he chose the door he knew would be leading out. If he left before any of them returned they would probably forget everything about him. If he was lucky they would convince Sasori, _Akasuna _that he was not worth wasting time on.

With a sigh he opened the door and walked

Straight into someone.

Surprised Deidara jumped backwards only to fall and hit his shoulder against something hard while someone near him was cursing. He landed flat on the floor and curled into a ball with his bandaged hands up to protect his head from any attack that might come. In what felt like a long time he was holding his breathe and waiting for something to happen.

He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" The soft voice made him relax and Deidara slowly uncurled himself.

Looking up he found Saso- damn Akasuna standing over him looking worried at him. "What is it? Are you hurt? Of course you are. You hands are bandaged, care to tell me why? What happened? Was it Hidan? He is going to regret it. I will let him feel such a pain that not even he can enjoy the feeling of it."

The puppeteer looked much like he had the day Deidara had ended up at the nurse's office. His cheeks were flushed and he was breathing fast as if he had been running from wherever he had been until now.

Trying to control his shaking limbs Deidara sat up and moved away from the other boy to create a little distance between them. "I-I'm fine, u-un. Ju-just fell."

"Is that what they call a kidnapping-attempt nowadays? **Slang is weird.** What is not weird? **Meat.** I am kind of hungry right now let us visit our neighbour. **Their kid got a new rabbit yesterday**. They have still not figured out what happened to their last one? **It was tasty**."

With wide eyes Deidara watched as Zetsu left the kitchen. He had not heard the two-coloured boy come back. Had he been there all the time without him noticing it? Or had he come with Aka-Saso- damn he would just give in- Sasori?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Deidara tried to stand up only to find that his legs would not corporate with him. "Do you need help?" He stared at the offered hand as if he did not know what to do with it. Then his eyes moved back to his own hands. The bandage hid his palm-mouths but he could still see some slight movement under it.

"Silly me. It would only occasion you pain if you took my hand. Don't worry." He could almost hear a slight amusement in the other teen's voice.

Before Deidara could protest he felt himself being lifted. "What is it with people and lifting me, un? I'm not some kind of doll, un."

"You look like a doll. Easy to break if one is not careful. It makes people want to protect you."

"Un."

Deidara found that Sasori had a deep and very nice laughter which filled him with joy and warm feeling inside his chest he could not describe. "You really are something, brat."

He found himself placed in a lap and turned his head look Sasori in the eyes. "Why do you call me brat, un."

"Because you are one."

"No, I am not, un."

"Yes you are."

"No, un."

"Yes _brat_."

"No, un."

"Yes, 'cause you are the youngest of us all in the group. So shut up."

"Un."

Deidara sighed and nuzzled closer to Sasori as he felt a hand run through his hair. The only other person he had ever let do so was his mother which gave an entire different feeling.

"Danna, un."

"What did you call me?" Sasori's voice was close and he could feel him breathe near his ear.

He tried to wiggle out but found himself trapped in the lap with an arm around his waist.

Finally he stopped struggling and looked down at his hands. "…Danna, un."

"Do you know what it means?"

"Master, un."

"Oh."

In a long time neither of them said a word and they sat in silence. Deidara did not move even though he was painfully aware that he was sitting in another boy's lap.

Slowly Deidara started to relax and leaned against Sasori's chest. His eyes were half-closed and he breathed deep and slowly while he listened to the red-head's heartbeat. He only focussed at the sound of the other's heart and the hand on his back.

"you know I really enjoy witting like this." Blushing Deidara tried to move away only to find a strong arm making sure he could not leave the lap. "I-I have to g-go now, un."

He shut his mouth when he felt something soft, hot and wet at his neck. Deidara tilted his head to the side to give Sasori better access.

When the tongue hit a certain spot near his collarbone Deidara could not hold back a moan.

Long, slender hands travelled down his back. Under his shirt and over his skin. Panting he moved so that he could better look at the other boy.

In his new position he could feel something hard pocking against his things.

Bluhing Deidara stopped and grabbed Sasori's hands. "No longer, un." He could not let it go any further than that. It was not a part of Konan's plan. He did not even know if he swung that way. But it had felt nice. He nearly begged the other to continue but stopped himself before he could do so.

"What is it brat?" Sasori sounded irritated about being stopped. "I-I need to go home, un. My mum will be worried if she comes home and I am not there, un."

He heard the other boy sigh. "Are you sure that you have to go?"

"Un." Deidara stood up and turned around only to find that Sasori was standing as well. "Then I will follow you home."

"You don't have to, un."

Deidara did not protest when Sasori sneaked an arm around his waist and tugged him close to him. "We don't know if Orochimaru or any else from his gang is luring near. It will be safer for you if you are going with someone. Better safe than sorry."

Rolling his eyes he walked with the puppeteer. On their way out he was Zetsu come with a little, white and shivering rabbit in his hands. Turning his head away Deidara shuddered. He could not help but feel sorry for the little animal.

Out t the street he was that the sun was nearly gone. Deidara frowned. It was not often he came to places like this. The apartment blocks were big and tall. Whoever lived there had to be rich. He knew that Konan had money but they never went here when he was with her. Usually they walked in the park or were at his place. Before now he had not realised how different they were.

Sasori, seeming to read his mind, said: "All of us from Akatsuki grew up here." Deidara nodded and tried to figure out which of the houses Sasori was living in.

"Come, we better get you home before it gets dark. It seems to be raining soon."

"How do you know where I live, un? Have you been stalking me?"

"Why do you assume that I know where you live?"

"You said that you would get me home before it gets dark. To say that you will need to know where my house is, un."

Deidara found himself staring at Sasori's smirk. It made him feel him warm in a way that was different from anything else he had felt before.

"Zetsu did a little research on you. I learned some interesting things about you."

Deidara stopped walking and moved away from the other boy and starred at him with wide eyes. "What did you find out, un?"

"You live alone with your mother. Nobody knows where your father is. You are a younger than Itachi but because of your grades in art and math you were allowed to move up two classes."

He did not know what to say or do. Deidara felt Sasori's hand resting on his back. He leaned into the touch and was surprised when the hand was not removed.

They stopped in front of a red open car. Deidara starred at the car with admiration. "Wow, un."

"I am glad you like it. It was a birthday gift from my grandmother. We live together when she is not travelling. Are you going to stand there all day or are you coming?"

While he had been starring at the car Sasori had already gotten in. Quickly Deidara followed and sat next to Sasori. "Put on your belt." Without a word he did as he was told and Sasori turned on the car.

They drove in silence. Deidara was looking at the scenario passing away. That way he avoided looking at the other boy. He wondered why Sasori had been so nice towards him. He felt bad about cheating the other boy. Perhaps he should talk with Konan and call off the plan.

"Deidara, we have arrived." Looking around he found that Sasori was right. They were indeed holding in front of his home. After being at the street where Sasori lived his own home seemed, in lack of better words, meagre.

"Brat?" Turning his head Deidara found himself starring into muddy-brown eyes. Sasori's face was way to close to be comfortable. He froze when soft, slightly cold lips pressed against his own. Shocked his lips parted and Sasori took the opportunity and Deidara felt a tongue inside his mouth.

The battle for dominance was short before Deidara gave in and leaned into the kiss. Hands were all over his body. Touching like Sasori had done back in Zetsu and Tobi's apartment. Deidara ran his hands through red locks.

"U-un, danna." Sasori broke off their kiss and looked just as flushed as Deidara felt like. "You are a better kisser than I thought you would be." Deidara blushed and took his back from the bottom of the car. "Thanks for the lift, un."

"I will see Monday at school."

"Un."

Deidara watched as Sasori turned the car around and drove back the way he came from.

When he no longer could see the red-head or the car he turned towards the house and smiled softly. The day had turned out differently from what he had thought it would. It reminded him of a fairy tale where a princess would be kidnapped by some bad guys only to be rescued by her prince.

Laughing he shook his head. There was no way he would go for a princess. He would never dream of wearing a dress.

But the way Sasori had acted towards him had made him wonder if he was into girls.

The house was dark and Deidara frowned. Today was his mother's shopping day where she went out with some of her friends and spend some money together with them. Usually she would be home by now. If she was late she would have called him a long time ago. It was a silent agreement they had.

Nearly running he went up to their house and through the door. "I'm home, un." Silence greeted him. "Mum, are you here, un?" Going through the house he ended in the living room. The answering machine blinked which meant there was a message.

Frowning he pushed the button and stepped back to listen to the voice. "_Mr. Iwa, this is Dr. Kuroshaki. I am sorry to tell you that your mother has been hospitalized. I need you to come over here as soon as possible_."

The message ended and Deidara starred out in the space. He felt empty inside. Without thinking he ran from the house after locking the door behind him. Not caring from the rain which has started falling Deidara ran down the street.

The hospital was in the next town but he did not care. He needed to be with his mother and see if she was okay.

Deidara cursed as he was soaked wet. He would be damned if he let a little rain stop him.

**Remember to review**

**Next: Deidara does not come to school and Sasori is worried. **

**Until then.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here I am, I do not own Naruto, yet. But I am not giving up.**

**In this chapter you will find out what happened with Tobi's cookies.**

When Sasori was meeting with the others from Akatsuki he knew that something was wrong. He had been half the classes that day and had yet to see the blonde.

Sitting at the table he turned and twisted at his seat in hope of getting a glimpse of the other artist. He frowned while he tried to ignore the giggling sound from the fan girls seated near their table. Most of them were someone he had already been together with once and hoped for another round. Others were hoping for it to be their turn this time.

"Hn."

"Itachi says he is not coming." Sasori sat down and starred coldly at Kisame. Waiting for him to continue the translating, even though he hated waiting and making other people wait. There were nothing worse than such a thing. "Why is he not?"

Kisame looked over at his boyfriend who was looking directly at Sasori ignoring the others presence even though they were listening with big ears. "Hn."

"He is not coming because he is at the hospital." Sasori felt how all colour was drained from his face and he felt weak as if someone had stolen his energy without him noticing it. Thoughts of what could had happened to the boy since he had left the boy last Friday started running through his head so fast that he was starting to get dizzy.

"Hn."

"It is his mother who is in the hospital." He let out a breath he did not know he had been holding. "How do you know that? What happened?" They were talking with low voices so those from other tables would not be able to hear what they were talking about.

Itachi leaned closer and so did Kisame and Sasori. "Hn."

"Itachi's father works at the hospital in the next city in the department for hearts. He told him that Deidara's mother's heart stopped working last Friday. Deidara arrived there late at the evening and have not left her side since then even though she has not been showing signs of waking up anytime soon."

When Kisame stopped translating for Itachi Sasori stood up, his lunch forgotten. "Cover for me the rest of the day, will you?"

"Where are you going?" He looked over at Konan who seemed to be just as pale as he felt like. "I am going to check up at the brat and make sure he is okay." The others nodded and Sasori left the cafeteria.

Scrowling he went to where his car was parked. The students he met on his way out hurried out of reach. Sasori knew he was famous for his temper. It was one of the few feelings he ever showed people outside Akatsuki. Even the most love crazy girl knew better than to try to disturb him when he was like this.

Leaving the school in his var Sasori was in deep thought about what he should do and say when he arrived. He was not good at dealing with emotions. It was Konan's thing. Hell, even Hidan was better to deal with it than him. Even though the jashinist fucked it up most of the time.

Not caring about the police or others in the traffic he parked in front of the hospital. The building was enormous. He was not surprised. The Uchiha's were rich and since they owned the place it was only naturally that they would show it to other people.

Stopping a nurse in the door he holds her and looked her in the eyes. "Will you tell me what room I can find mrs. Iwa in?"

"Are you a friend of the family?" He frowned. Most of the personal in the hospital knew him as one of Itachi's friend and would not ask that kind of questions. Even if this woman looked old she could not have been working there for a long time since she did not recognise his cloak.

"I have classes with Deidara."

"The son?" She sounded nearly loving the way she talked about Deidara and made him feel a pang of jealously. The woman nodded "He has bee here all weekend. The poor boy had not spoken or done anything at all since he arrived. We are all really worried about him. You probably already know this but he does not have anyone else than his mother. Here are we. Room 314. Do you want me to go in with you?" He shook hs head glad to get away from the woman Not only did she made him worry more about Deidara than he already was doing, which he had not thought possible, but she could not shut up.

Sasori stood in front of the door, oblivious to the people around him. He had started to doubt if this really was such a great idea. He did not know the blonde well enough. Maybe he would not let him in.

Taking a deep breath he grabbed the door handle and opened the door.

The room was far too bright to be comfortable. Machines were lined up around the only bed in the room where a pale woman lay with her eyes closed. Sasori could see where Deidara had got his beauty from. The woman looked like an older and more feminine version of Deidara.

A low groan made him move his attention from the woman to a person who sat in a chair next to the bed.

The weekend had changed his Deidara. The blonde was in deep thoughts and did not seem to notice his presence. His hair was lose and looked like it neededa brush and his skin was pale. He had dark bags under his eyes and looked like he had neither slept nor eaten since school last Friday. Somehow he did not doubt that.

There were wet spots at his cheeks and Sasori knew that the other boy had been crying not so long ago.

Sasori kneeled down in front of the other boy and tried to catch his gaze. Deidara's blue eyes were unfocussed. It was as if he was not really there.

"You need someone to take care of you, don't you brat?"

"Danna, un?" He patted the boy's knee. "That is right. I'm here. You are not alone. I am here for you."

Sasori watched as Deidara seemed to come back to the living's world. "How are you doing, brat?"

"Fine, un." Sasori felt like laughing. Not the happy kind that clowns and such gave him. But a laugh where he felt like crying.

"You are definitely not fine, brat. What would your mother say if she saw you like this?" When he was tears in Deidara's eyes Sasori nearly panicked. "They do not even know if she will wake up again, un."

"Of course she will wake up. No one would want to leave such a being as you all alone."

"My father already did, un."

"Forget about him. When your mother wakes up she will need your help. So don't let her see you in such a miserable state."

When Sasori continued staring out in the space Sasori stood up and sighed. "Alright, brat. You does not leave me any choice. Do not say that I did not try."

Without further warning Deidara felt himself being lifted and placed over a shoulder with a hand firmly placed on his ass. "D-danna, un. What are you doing, un?" He started twisting and turning to get free as Sasori walked out of the hospital room. "Since you do not seem to be set on taking care of yourself someone else has to do so."

"But my mum, un."

"Will understand and probably also agree with me."

Deidara blushed when SAsori walked through the hospital with him over his shoulder. He could feel the others stare even though they did not try to help him. "I hate you, danna, un."

"No, you do not." Deidara frowned. "And how do you know that, un?" He could not hide the surprise in his voice and knew that Sasori was smirking. It seemed like he was always doing so. ""Because you are still calling me danna, brat."

Like last time they drove in silence. But unlike the last time it was not a comfortable silence and Deidara did not enjoy the scenery. He wanted to go back to the hospital and sit by his mother's side and keep an eye at her.

Deep down Deidara knew Sasori was right. His mother would not approve it if whe woke up and was what he had been doing to himself. He shook his head. _When, not if. She will wake up. I know it. She would not leave me alone, un._

The car stopped in front of a big, white apartment building at the same street as where Zetsu and Tobi lived. Deidara's body was shaking and he felt cold and hot at the very same time. He knew that Sasori was watching him with a frown but he did not care. He just wanted to lie down and sleep for a little while.

Deidara felt himself being lifted and leaned into the touch with closed eyes. "How long is it you ate last time? You weight nothing. My school-bag is heavier than you. And you are cold as ice. Did the nurses not take care of you while you where there?"

When the brat mumbled something he did not catch Sasori just shook his head and let them inside the apartment building and into the elevator.

On their way up towards the top he leaned against the wall and watched the other boy through half-closed eyelids. "How did you come to the hospital, brat? Did someone drive you?" Now it was Deidara's time to shake his head as Sasori stepped out of the elevator and took fort his key to the apartment. "All the way?" It did not take long if one was driven. But on foot it was a pretty long distance. "Un."

"When it rained?" For a reason it took a look of him to ask that question. "Un."

Sasori sighed while he made his way through the rooms with the blonde boy in his arms after leaving his shoes in the entrance. He did not think that Deidara could walk without help. "And now you are sick and those idiotic nurses did not notice because they were so fucking busy with your mother."

By the sound of Deidara's giggling Sasori stopped mid-step. "When you talk like that, un, you sound like Hidan."

Smirking he walked inside a bathroom and placed the brat at the toilet seat. After locking the door and turning on the water to the tube he turned his attention towards Deidara.

The blonde artist had not moved from where he had been placed. It almost seemed like he was going back to the trance like state he had been in at the hospital. He undressed himself until he was only in his boxer's then walked over to Deidara who still had yet to move or say anything.

"The faster we get started the faster it will be over."

When he made a move to remove the blonde's gloves Deidara jerked away from him. He found wide, blue eyes staring up at as if he was some kind of a strange animal. "What are you doing, un?"

"Making you ready for your bath. You cannot bathe with your clothes on."

If he had thought that Deidara could not get any paler he was proven wrong. The blonde stood up at his long, slender legs and leaned away from him. "I don't need a bath, un."

"Oh yes you do. In case I haven't noticed you smell and you are dirty. And a bath will help you with your cold."

Still Deidara backed away from him and shook his head. "Not with you in here, un." Sasori had to bite back an angry answer. Even if he thought the blonde was acting stupid he could see he was scared for some reason he did not understand. "You are too weak to be alone in here. What if you fall and hit your head?"

Deidara bit his lip and was looking anywhere else than at him. "Are you going in yourself or do I have to force you?"

Head bowed in defeat Deidara stepped away from the wall he had been leaning against. With shaking hands he started undressin himself. First the shoes and socks and then his jeans and boxers. Until he was standing in nothing else than a shirt and his gloves.

Sasori stood a little away from him and watched the process. He did not understand why the brat was hesitating now. Normally people would have more troubles with removing what he had already done rather than what he had left to wear.

He did not miss the tears that were running down Deidara's cheeks as the brat first took of his gloves and then let the shirt follow the same way.

The puppeteer's eyes did not move from Deidara's chest. Right over his heart there was something which looked like an extra mouth which had been sewed shut. "What is that, brat?"

"Sorry un." The blonde's head was bowed and for the first time Sasori noticed how much he was shaking both from his cold but also from something else which he could not define.

"I better get going, un." Deidara bowed down to gather his clothes. He tried to silence his sobs and ignore the tears which were running down his cheeks. He knew this had been a bad idea. Now Sasori would know what kind of freak he was. Tomorrow it would be all over the school. He would have to leave Konan. Move away. His mother would have to stay where she was for the moment. He could only hope that no one would find out and try to hurt her.

Deidara yelped in surprise when two strong arms locked around his waist and forced him to stand still. The skin to skin contact made him blush- The feeling of something hard pocking against his rear made him wiggle to get free. "If we do not hurry our bath will be cold."

He was helped over to the tube and seated down in the warm water. Deidara closed his eyes and curled into a ball. He sat in the far corner and did not try to move away. He did not understand why he had not been thrown out of the house yet.

First when Sasori slipped into the tube Deidara got out of his deep thoughts. Before he could react Sasori had arranged his arms around his waist and made him sit at his lap. "What do you want, un?" Deidara found it hard to keep the panic out of his voice and tried to get away. Sasori only tightened his grip and started nuzzling his neck. "Relax, brat. I won't do anything you do not approve."

When Sasori's lips brushed against a sensitive spot near his collarbone Deidara cast his head back and moaned. Still he could not help the tears which were leaking out. "Please, danna. Please stop, un."

The mouth were removed but Sasori did still not let go of him. "Don't you enjoy it?"

"Yes un." He could nearly feel how the other boy was smirking behind him. "Then let us continue."

"Why are you doing this, un?"

Sasori froze. His mouth close to the others skin. He could hear tears and fear in the blonde's voice. "Because you need someone to take care of you." He wanted to say more. Tell Deiadra how much he enjoyed being near and talking with him. If he did not know any better he would say he was in love. The feeling he had now was some he had never felt for anyone before.

"Don't you hate me?" Choked he placed a hand at the blonde's face and forved him to turn his head to look him into the eyes. "Why would I hate you, brat?" His voice was low. It was not necessary raising to be heard when it was only the two of them and they sat this close.

"Because I am a freak with four mouths, un."

"Four?" His little artist turned his palms upwards so Sasori could see his palms. His palm-mouths opened and let out the tongues. Probably to taste the water and soap on his hands.

Deidara flinched when Sasori reached around him and encircled his wrists with only one of his hands. He leaned forward so his head was resting at Deidara's shoulder. "Do you really think I would care about such a silly thing? Have you forgotten who I hang out with?"

The blonde artist shook his head. Even without looking he knew Sasori was smiling softly though he did not understand why. "Exactly how many people do you think thinks we are normal?" Sasori held in a short moment to give him a little time to think about it. "I mean. Kisame's skin is blue. Konan has blue hair and Zetsu is a cannibal. If I do not them as freaks why should you be any different?"

Deep in thoughts Deidara let Sasori wash his hair and later dry him after their bath.

Dazzled he was lead from the bathroom and into a big and bright kitchen. After letting himself being seated Deidara watched as Sasori searched through the kitchen trying to find something eatable.

"I have cookies, strawberries and tuna, which looks like it is a little too old." After throwing out the tuna Sasori sat next to him and placed the cookies and a bowl with strawberries between them. At the box with cookies Tobi's name was writing all over.

"You need to eat something." When Deidara did not answer Sasori sighed and leaned closer to him. "Will you eat for me?"

"Un."

Still Deidara did not move nor did he make a try to reach for any of the food in front of him. "Very well brat. Look at me." Deidara turned slowly his head and looked into his danna's eyes. His eyes became crossed when Sasori leaned closer.

Lips were pressed against his and bruised his lips. When he felt a tongue beg for entrance Deidara opened his mouth without a second thought.

Instead of a tongue something soft and sweet filled his mouth and Sasori moved away from him with a smirk playing at his lips. Deidara looked around to see if there were other people in the room. Sure the lights in his danna's eyes could not be because of him.

"Am I going to do this all day or are you going to eat on your own?" Deidara shock his head not trusting his own voice before he turned his full attention towards the food in front of him. From his side he heard his danna chuckle low.

Deidara was so dazed from the feelings Sasori's little game had awoken inside of him that he barely noticed it when he was lifted from the chair after they had finished their meal. He was walked down a hall and through a door.

He glanced around noticing an overall theme of dark red and black as he was placed onto the bed that was in the center of the room. He was popped against the pillows by Sasori and covered by blankets.

"Sweet dreams, my Deidara."

He was fast asleep when Sasori laid down next to him and tugged the smaller boy closer to him. "I love you, brat."

**Sorry, no yaoi YET.**

**Next: Lunch at school with Akatsuki. Sasori finds out about Konan's plan. **

**Until then. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. For those reviews I did not answer blame Zetsu.**

**Zetsu: They did taste weird. **

**Me: Anyway. I still don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Only the OCs and the plot. So don't sue me. I don't have any money it's simply not worth the troubles. **

When Deidara awoke he knew that something was different. For one his back was not arching from falling asleep sitting in the hard chair next to his mother's bed. Then there was something heavy that were draped over his chest, hindering moving much around.

The thing which confused him the most was the feeling of a warm and definitely equally nearly naked body pressed hard against his own. The skin to skin contact made him shift uncomfortable.

Still with his eyes closed he started going through yesterday in his thoughts starting from the moment he first had noticed Sasori inside his mother's room. When he remembered how the puppeteer had kidnapped him from the hospital room he blushed. When he remembered the bath and their short dinner his blush deepened and he bit back a groan not wanting to wake up the other person in the bed.

Deidara laid still and enjoyed the feeling of another body so near him. For the first time in his life someone else than his mother or Konan had accepted what he was. The only thing missing from making it perfect would be for his mother to wake up so that she could hear the news. He knew without doubt that she would be just as happy as he himself was.

The smell of wood and painting filled his nose and Deidara smiled. It was different from the clay which scent filled his own room at his home but he was sure it was something he could learn to live with.

Slowly he opened his eyes and turned his to the side where the warmth came from. A soft smile spread on his face as he took in Sasori who was still fast asleep.

In his sleep the puppeteer looked much longer than he usually did and he reminded him of a sleeping angel. His red hair was unruly and looked like blood against the pale, flawless skin. The red soft lips that had kissed him the night before were slightly parted and Deidara wondered if the other boy would wake if he tried to kiss him.

"Are you finished looking at me? I know I am something people enjoy but we are going to be late for school if we don't get up soon." Sasori opened his eyes and meet his gaze. "Do you like what you see?"

"Un."

Deidaradid not move away when Sasori started placing butterfly kisses at his jaw and down his neck. A moan escaped him and Deidara soon found Sasori hovering over him, pinning him to the bed with knees on both sides of him. "On the other hand. We could just stay here all day. Forget about school and anything else. I would certainly not mind. Not at all."

"Better get going, un."

He pushed Sasori off of him, rolled of the bed and stood unsure of what to do now. He was not sure where his clothes had ended the day before when Sasori had let him into the apartment. Even if he found his clothes he would not wear it in school. Not after having been using for four day already.

Sasori, seeming to read his thought cast some clothes to him. "Try them and we will be going." After that he turned his back to him and started dressing himself. Deidara looked at the other boy before he started putting the clothes on. His movements were fast as he put on clothe that were in must finer than what he normally wore.

Then green jeans hang low on his waist and seemed to be hugging his legs tightly. It was not clothes to run in and he wondered why his danna had decided for him to wear them. The t-shirt was black a little looser. At least he did not feel like it would break every time he made a big movement.

Dressed and after putting on his gloves, which he after a little search had found in the bathroom, Deidara made his way to the door where his danna already were waiting for him. The red head were wearing the standard Akatsuki cloak and were leaning against the doorframe. The other boy only nodded with a strange smile before he walked out of the apartment leaving it to him to follow.

_Later._

Another dreadful mathematic lesson had finally ended and Deidara, together with the others from his class, hurried out where the sun was shining from a clear blue sky. He took a deep breath and smiled. It feelt good being a little away from watchful teachers who seemed to know all about his mother's situation. How they had gotten the knowledge Deidara did not know. Probably from the hospital. He had already been hold back after first lesson so the teacher could ask how he was doing.

When they were out of the school building Deidara parted from the rest of the group and started walking around alone. He was hungry and watching at the others eating would not help. He had not brought money with him and Sasori had not offered him any lunch. Not that he had expected it. The puppeteer had already done more than enough for him.

"DEIDARA." Something hit him in the chest and Deidara stumbled backwards until he fell and hit the grass.

Air knocked out of his lungs Dediara blinked and tried to focus at whatever was hugging him tightly and hindering him breathing normal. "We were so worried about you. If Sasori has done anything to you I swear _he_ will regret it."

"C-can't...breathe, un."

Blushing Konan rolled away so that she no longer was lying on top of him. "I am so sorry. It is just that I was so worried about you. Hey, did you just can me heavy?" Deidara dodged a punch from Konan, sat up and winced when pain shot through his chest. "He was nice to me, un."

A chuckling sound from his left told him that they were not as alone as he had thought they would be. "Fucking first time I fucking heard someone call fucking puppetboy fucking nice." Deidara laid back and groaned. "Shut up, Hidan, un."

"That is right. No one shall laugh at me Deidara." Soft hands ran through his hair and Deidara opened his eyes enough to see Sasori sitting next to him. "Since when did I become yours, un."

"Since the day you got my attention with your first little un."

Sasori leaned over and placed a kiss on his nose. Their talk were disturbed by a loud growling sound which made all nine assembled people turn their attention towards Pein who was glaring at all of them. "Let us get eating before someone decides to eat the metal in his face because he cannot wait. **I agree.**"

Deidara blushed when the others sat down around him and took out their lunch from their bags. He lowered his gaze to his hands trying to ignore his own stormach. The others were talking happily together seemingly forgetting all about him.

Deidara glanced quickly around. Konan and Pein were sitting close together and feeding each other. Kakuzu and Hidan were discussing whether or not the piece of cake Hidan had bought was worth the money. Tobi was hunting white butterflies while Zetsu started eating something which looked like leftovers from a rabbit. Itachi and Kisame were leaning close together and ate in silence. IT did not seem like they needed to talk to know what the other one was thinking.

Deidara yelped in surprise when womeone jumped down in his lap and he soon found his arms full with one Sasori who looked happy and carefree in the moment.

"Danna, un."

"Yes brat?" Sasori started brining small pieces of food from his bag and placed them around them still within reach. Deidara gulped when his stomach started twisting from hunger by the sight of food. "Why are you sitting on my lap, un?"

"Because I do not like sitting on the dirty ground and you are warm. Here eat." Deiara found something put into mouth and swallowed before he could think.

"What was that, un?"

"Your lunch. You did not think I would let you starve, did you? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I did so?"

Sasori used Deidara's gaping to put yet another piece of food into his mouth before helping him closing it. "Since we slept together last night I only thought it would be natural to say we are in a relationship." Deidara sputtered and blushed deeply. "We did not sleep together, un."

"We shared my bed last night, brat. We did not do anything, mush against my will, but we did still sleep together."

Deidara caught Konan's gaze and looked pleading at her. The girl only seemed to be happy about Sasori's words. Her plan was going the way she wanted it to.

He felt a pang of guilt when he thought of the plan. Suddenly the food Sasori gave him had lost its taste. A heavy feeling was building up inside his chest and Deidara wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and forget since he could not enjoy the moment any longer.

"Konan I need to talk with you in private, un." The blue-haired girl nodded and after kissing her boyfriend one last time she stood. "Danna, could you move, un?"

"Only if you will do something for me first, brat." Deidara tilted his head to the side and starred at his danna trying to figure out what he was up to.

"Okay, un."

"Close your eyes and open your mouth for me." Without hesitating Deidara did as he was told.

Deidara felt something touch his lips and he parted them to see what would happen next. Soon he found a tongue invading his mouth. Choking he tried to move away but a hand at the back of his head hindered him going anywhere.

Soon he lost himself into the kiss and the hands stroking his body. Deidara did not need to open his eyes to see who it was. From the feeling of soft, slightly warm lips pressed against his own he already had a pretty good idea.

Suddenly the kiss ended and the hands moved away from his body and Deidara felt himself longing for more. "Take it as a promise about what can happen when e go home today." Breathless Deidara found himself nodding his thoughts still circulation around the kiss.

"Didn't you want to talk with Konan about something?" Sasori smirked and moved away from his lap. Deidara nodded again and slowly got up. "Yeah, un."

"Hn."

"Itachi says you have to came back soon so we don't have to deal with two lonesome lovesick boys."

"I doubt it will take long, un."

Deidara lead Konan back into the school and found an empty classroom. He closed the door behind them and looked around in the room which seemed lie it had not been used in a long time. Outside he could see some of the other students laugh and talk together as if they did not have a single worry in their life.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother. Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know, un." He took a deep breath and turned around to face the girl who had been his friend since he first come to the school. "I want to channel the plan, un."

Konan blinked surprised. "But why? The plan is working perfectly. You have his heart right now."

"And he knows my secret." Konan threw an arm around him. "I'm so sorry Deidara. Let me talk to him. I will make sure that he does not say a word to anyone."

"He reacted like you did, un. He did not push me away when he found out, un. I love him."

Konan let go of him. She had chock written all over her face. "I can't continue this. I cannot keep up doing it. I am playing with another person's feeling as if he is nothing. It was fun and a good plan. I mean what is better revenge than win his heart just to break it? It is my sweet revenge, un."

He heard a sound from the door and turned around. He saw something red disappear before the door closed. He knew only one person at school with that hair colour. "Sasori, un."

"What about him?" Deidara flung the door open. "He heard me, un. He heard what I said."

Deidara ran out of the classroom and down in the way he thought Sasori might have headed off to. He ran through halls and opened doors while he tried to figure out where the puppeteer had gone.

In front of the very same toilet room as Kisame had taken him to Deidara stopped and tried to catch his breath. He wiped away sweat and frowned. A weak sound which could only come from one person sounded from the toilet.

Not believing his own luck Deidara walked into the boy's bathroom and closed the door behind him. "Danna, un?" The soft sound of crying stopped now that the person heard that he was no longer alone. "It's Deidara, un." He stopped, not sure about how he should continue. He stopped in front of the only stall which was closed and locked.

"I...it's not what...you were not supposed to hear that, un."

He let a hand go over the closed door while he tried to figure out what more to say. "You decided to play with my feeling as if they meant nothing." To say Deidara was startled to hear his danna answer was an understatement.

"At first, yes, un. But then I fall."

"Don't you dare to say that. I despise being like you." Deidara scowled. "As if you were any better, un. You played with the girls' hearts just because you could. Does that make you any better, un? You were a prat."

"And you are an idiot with no sense about art. I can understand why your mother does not want to wake up. She will rather die than wake up and be with you."

Deidara stepped away from the door as if he had been burned. "No, un. You are not right, un." He heard Sasori laugh and the door opened. "I am right. You are a freak that no one can ever love. It was why your father left you. And why your mother isn't waking. They can't stand you and your freakiness."

The blonde artist stepped away from the angry red-head who followed him without any problems. "Nobody can stand you and no one will ever be able to love the likes of you. You would be better off dead. That way you would not be able to disturb normal peoples' life."

Without sparring him another glance Sasori pushed him in the chest and sends him into a sink before the puppeteer ran out of the boys' bathroom and slammed with the door.

Not knowing what was worst the pain from Sasori's words or the pain from the push Deidara did not make a move to follow the other boy.

Sobbing he sat down at the dirty floor and rested his head on his knees. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he hugged himself tightly trying to remove the empty feeling inside himself.

Sasori's words still sounded in his ears. Making his body shake uncontrollable. Deidara covered his ears and leaned forward. He felt sick and dirty.

Deidara starred down at his gloved hands where he could see weak movements. People left him because of those hands. Because of those he was nothing else than a worthless freak no one could love or care about.

He straightened his back and glared at the opposite wall. As long as his mother was at the hospital he could not go anywhere. But he would make sure that no one would hurt him again. He did not need other people.

Freaks were, after all, meant to be alone.

**Yeah, I'm evil. Maybe I should have put that under warnings.**

**Next: I have no idea about what will happen. Tell me what you think should happen and maybe I will use it.**

**Reviews will be loved.**

**Until then.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: This chapter will be a little depressing and I will be a little evil (again) Learn it because I am not going to change. **

It was raining. He was not sure when the good weather had ended. Not that it really mattered. He did not care. Nothing mattered to him anymore. But still it was weird how it changed just from one day to another. It just showed how nothing stayed the same no matter how mush one wished for it.

Deidara locked the door behind him and sighed. Another day with work was over. Now he could go home, do his homework and maybe also eat a little.

The nausea told him otherwise. Deidara rubbed his eyes and started walking. Since his mother had ended at the hospital he had been working every night. Now he was alone to pay the bills for the house and from the hospital.

The fear of coming behind the others in school forced him to do his homework whenever he had the opportunity. Which meant he did have even less time to sleep and visit his mother.

One and half a month had passed and she had still not made any signs of waking up. Deidara knew that the longer she was like that the less was the chance that she did ever wake up again.

He followed the street down. His hands were sore after all the cleaning he had been doing but at least he was finished for tonight.

The cold air sends shivers down his spine and Deidara hugged himself. He did not look forward to come home to an empty house but at least he would not be out in the cold any longer.

The cars drove past him without sparring him a single glance. Deidara rubbed his arms trying to keep himself warm. He did not have his jacket with him. It had disappeared one day at school last week and he did not want to waste money on a new. He could not afford wasting money at such trivial things in the moment.

Half asleep and cold to the bone he arrived home with sore feet. Deidara opened the door. Silence greeted him and he sighed. It sounded much louder in the empty house than he liked it to. He did not feel like eating tonight which was lucky since he was not sure he had anything eatable in the house.

Walking to his room Deidara leaned heavily against the wall. He found it hard to keep his eyes open but would not be able to go to sleep just yet. There was still homework for tomorrow. Some of the teachers would have his head if he was not finished to the time.

_The next day_

Not a single one of them had made an attempt to talk with him since Sasori had heard about the plan. Wait, that was not true. Konan had tried, time after time, to talk to him. But Deidara had ignored her even if it broke his heart more than it already was. If that was possible.

He had made his choice. No one should ever get so close to him that their words could hurt him like that again.

Still he could not stop watching the group whenever he was in the same room as some of the members. If he could not be together with them then he could at least watch them from afar and dream about how things could have been.

He had changed. He knew it and he knew that other people had started noticing it. He had lost some weight since he barely ate by now. And he only talked in class when the teachers asked him a question.

More than a few times he had been hold back after class and the teachers had tried to figure out what was wrong with him. Every time he had shrugged his shoulders and left as soon as he got permission to. He knew they did not really care. No one did.

He wondered what would happen if he one day ended his life. How long would it take before someone noticed that he no longer met at school? Maybe a week. Then it would take them a few days until they would turn up at his door. By that time the corpse would have started rotting and he would probably have started smelling.

How to do it? He could think of many ways and most of them would leave as mess. Slit his wrists, a bullet through his head, jumping out in front of a car or build a bomb. Deidara shook his head. Should he end his life it should be a clean way. He would make sure that no one would be able to hindering doing as he wished for.

He starred down at his hands. For once he was not wearing his gloves. Since it was lunch break and it was raining most of the student body would be inside the school. He smiled not caring that he was soaked to the bone. Soon it would all be over. He would no longer be there to remind people of his freakiness.

A plan formed in his head. Deidara got up from where he had been sitting on the ground. The exact same spit as where he had been sitting with Akatsuki over a month ago.

After a last glance at the school building Deidara turned around and left the school ground. He did not turn around to look back a single time. There were nothing left for him there.

He knew his mother would never forgive him if she ever woke up. If it ever would happen. He had lost his hope for that. His mother had not reacted to any of the treatments the doctors had given her. He doubted that she would ever wake up again.

Luckily not many people was outside so no one could wonder why a student was wandering around while he was supposed to be at school. He did not know what he would do if someone stopped him. In the moment it did not matter.

He had already done all he needed to. He had said goodbye to his mother last time he had been visiting her. He would not leave any letter for people to find. He had no one else to say goodbye to. Konan had been his friend but hopefully she would eventually forgive him. After all she had other friends she could hang out with. He would soon be forgotten.

Deidara arrived at his destination after walking half an hour. An old bridge which nearly no one used a new one had been building a little up the road.

It was the perfect place. Only empty warehouses were around. Most of them were used of gangs at night but in daytime there was no one around. No one to interfere with what he was about to do.

He leaned over the handrail and starred down at the muddy-brown water. IT reminded him of his danna's eyes. Deidara smiled ignoring the pain in his chest. He knew this was what his danna wanted him to do. After this his danna would not be bothered with his existence any longer.

Deidara climbed over the handrail and took a deep breath. He was shivering. Both from the cold but also from fear. He wanted his miserable life to end. Hopefully it would not be too painful. He did not know. He had not tried dying before.

He hoped it would not be a child who found his body. It was the only negative thing about his plan. He could not chose who would find his body or if it would be found. Maybe the fish would eat his meat so no one would be able to recognise him. With all the weight he had lost lately it would not take long for the animals to finish this dinner.

He leaned forward. Still holding the handrail as if it his life depended on it. Which it actually did.

Still smiling he let go of the handrail and felt how he started falling forward. Deidara spread out his arms. Finally he would find out how the birds felt when they were flying. Not once did he notice the tears that mixed with the raindrops.

**Will be continued.**

**R**

**I**

**G**

**H**

**T**

**N**

**O**

**W**

Strong hands grabbed his arms and yanked him backwards. Deidara yelped in pain when his back hit against the handrail. Deidara turned his head to see what or who had dared to stop him from going to death while he struggle to get free so that he could continue.

"Let go of me, un."

"I do not think so."

The voice send cold shivers down his spine. "You, un." He could nearly feel how the other one starred at him with lust in his eyes. "I told you. You are mine. Not death and any puppet boy can stop me from claiming what is mine. I am not letting go of you now when I finally have you."

Deidara went limp as he was lifted over to the safe side and hoped that the other boy would let go of him now where he was not protesting. Instead the hands forced him to lie down at the cold, wet asphalt. "And now you are mine."

Deidara did not say anything. It did not matter. He only regretted that he was not dead.

**I actually considered ending the story when he jumped but since I do not feel like dying yet (I still don't own the rights to Naruto or have world domination) I will continue the story.**

**Can any of you guess who saved Deidara's life?**

**Next: Deidara is missing and certain people wants to find him. Also find out what happened to Deidara. **

**Until then.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So the chapter you have been waiting for has arrived. Now you get to see what happened to Deidara and see who his **_**saviour**_** was. But first a little about Akatsuki.**

**Warning: Rape, suicidal person. **

**Discaimer: Nope, not mine, will never happen. **

"Does any of you know why we have to be here? We were supposed to cut frogs today. **It would have made a good snack.**"

"Who fucking cares? They can't fucking try to fucking teach us any fucking things while we are here."

"Hn."

I agree with Itachi. It is weird to is weird to be called to a meeting in the middle of the day without any reason."

Pein let his gaze wander from one member of his group to another. Three of them had yet to say anything.

Tobi, who was busy with a lollipop, which looked a lot like the orange mask he was always wearing.

Konan, who was not standing still a single second. She twisted and turned her head in hope of getting a glance of her friend in the mass of students that were slowly filling the hall.

Looking to his left Sasori was standing with his head bowed. The last six weeks the puppeteer had been quiet. Not even when Tobi had broken one of his puppets had he bothered yelling at the boy. It worried Pein more than anything else. They all knew how much Sasori loved his puppets. Normally he should be holding him back so the puppeteer would not be able to turn the orange-masked boy into a puppet.

One of his members had changed and he sure as hell did not like it.

When most of the school seemed to be assembled silence filled the hall. Alls attentions were turned towards the headmistress when she arrived. For once she was not drunk which made him realise more than anything else how serious this was. Pein could not think of a single meeting where she was not drunk or at least had a bottle with sake with her.

"Today the police contacted the school. It seems like one of your mates has gone missing. If any of you has information about Iwa Deidara come to me or any of your teachers. No matter how unimportant it may seem to be."

"Has he run away?" Someone asked and Tsunade frowned. "The police seem to think he has been kidnapped. Therefor I will ask you all to keep your eyes open and don't wander of on your own. We don't know if the kidnappers are still in the area. A note has already been send to your parents so they know what to look out for. That was all. You may return to your classes."

Out of his eye Pein watched as Konan and Sasori grew paler until it seemed like there was no colour in their faces. "Oh my god. Pein we got to find him. Who knows what has happened to him?"

Before he could answer Sasori interrupted. "Why should we? It is not like he is a part of our group." All as one starred at Sasori, gaping. The puppeteer meet their gazes calmly.

Pein watched as a nice nuance of red coloured his girlfriends face. Konan was the mother of their group. She took care of them, made sure that they ate healthy food and listened to their problems. But she had a nasty temper. The only time it was worse was when it was _that_ period of the month and he did not have chocolate to calm her down.

"AKASUNA NO SASORI NOW YOU SHUT UP BEFORE _I_ GET YOU OVER MY KNEE. DEIDARA IS OUT FRIEND AND HE IS IN TROUBLES."

"SO WHAT? HE'S NOTHING ELSE THAN A CHEATNG LITTLE BASTARD WHO PAYS WITH OTHER PEOPLE'S FEELINGS."

"BECAUSE I TALKED HIM INTO IT. YOU WERE GOING TOO FAR WITH PLAYING WITH PEOPLE. NO DON'T SAY ANYTHING. THEY ALL AGREE WITH ME. I DON'T WHAT YOU THINK YOU HEARD BUT DEIDARA WANTED TO STOP THE PLAN. I DO NOT UNDERTAND HOW BUT THAT BOY FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU AND HE FELL HARD. HE DID NOT WANT TO HURT YOU AND THAT JUST ENDED WITH GETTING HIM HURT. SO NOW YOU SHUT UP AND START LOOKING FOR DEIDARA AND I WON'T HEAR A WORD FROM YOU OR YOU WILL REGRET IT._"_

With that Konan stomped out of the hall still fuming with rage. "Pein_. _**You have one hell of a girlfriend.**" The leader of Akatsuki nodded. "Yeah, and she is just as fiery in bed."

"Tobi wants to know what leader-sama a Konan are doing in bed."

"We will tell you later, **when you have gotten a brain.**"

_Meanwhile_

He woke with a silent groan but did not open his eyes or made a move. The air in the little storeroom was chilled. The room was bare if one did not count the old camp bed he was lying at.

There were two doors. One which leaded to a loo he had been using since he arrived. The other one lead out of the room and was locked. He knew it. He also knew that the door did not break no matter how much force he put into his attacks.

It had been a week. At least he thought it had been that long. He could not know for sure. His only clue was the windows near the ceiling far out of his reach. He spends most of his time asleep now that he had realised that he could not get out. There was no door handle on his side of the door. The door could only be opened from the other side.

His meals arrived while he was asleep which meant he had no real human contact. When he was awake he starred at a wall. There was not much else he could do.

Deidara knew he was fading away. He no longer felt hunger and did not touch the food. They had hindered him ending his life the way he wanted it. But they could not stop him from dying though it would take a little longer than he had planned it to.

As if someone had heard his thoughts the door flung open. Deidara opened his eyes and got on his feet. He was breathing fast as if he had just been running.

In the door Kabuto, one of Orochimaru's follower. The silver haired boy with glasses glared at him and looked like he wanted to be anywhere else than there.

"So you are still alive."

"So it seems, un." The boy stepped closer but Deidara did not move. He knew he could not flee. He had no idea about how to find his way out of there.

"Show respect. Orochimaru-sama wants to see you so I cannot kill you, yet." When Deidara did not make a move to follow him Kabuto hit him in the jaw and Deidara took a few steps away from the boy. Tears stung his eyes but Deidara refused to let them fall.

"The easy way or the hard way. No matter what you chose you will come with me." Deidara stepped around the boy and out of the room. He would not let them drag him away. This way he would still be able to run if the opportunity should come.

While they walked, Kabuto in the front, some unknown guy behind and himself in the middle, Deidara looked around. He was pretty sure where he was. After all they had not walked for long when Orochimaru had forced him away from the bridge.

After walking what seemed like forever and no opportunities to leave had come they stopped outside a door.

Kabuto knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for an answer.

The room was warm and Deidara felt his body relax a little. The room he had been locked in had been cold. It was a wonder he had gotten sick from being there.

The room was big and nice but after where he had been almost everything was better. A bed was placed near the farthest wall. There was no decoration but a window placed in the middle of a wall. Another door which was open lead into what seemed like some kind of a bathroom.

Deidara's eyes moved back to the room while he tried to figure out what was going on. The room was much nicer than the one he had been in up to now.

"Have you enjoyed your stay here?" Deidara glanced towards Orochimaru who he had not noticed before now and frowned. "I don't think I will recommend this place to others, un."

He tried to step back when Orochimaru stood and moved over to him. The snake-like boy was dressed in bathrobes and slippers but nothing else. Deidara gulped when Orochimaru grabbed his jaw and his fingers touched the sore spot from where he had been hit. "Who did this to you?" The boy's voice was low and cold and sends shivers down his spine and his eyes flickered towards Kabuto who was glaring at him.

Orochimaru let go of him and Deidara felt his legs give out under him. Sitting down at the cold floor he looked up at the people around him. The boy who had waked behind him had all his attention turned towards the couple. If he should run it should be now.

Still Deidara could not get his legs to work and he sat quiet and waited to see what would happen.

Orochimaru was glaring at Kabuto who started moving from one foot to another. "He was disrespecting you so I thought I would."

The snake-guy moved to fast for Deidara to follow or it could be because he was looking at them anymore. His attention had been turned towards his bare feet. His shoes had disappeared one day when he was asleep and he had yet to get them back. Maybe they thought he would not run away if he did not have his footwear.

"Never touch what is mine." The words made Deidara turn his attention towards what was happening around him. "I am no ones, un."

Orochimaru smirked and kneeled down in front of him. "Do not misunderstand me. You belong to me. It means I will decide hat will happen to you and what punishment you will get for disobeying me." Deidara spat and watched as his spit slowly travelled down the other boy's chin.

Instead of hitting him as Deidara had thought he would he felt a hand grab his hair from behind and forced his head back. Lips crashed hard with his own and a metallic taste filled his mouth. The kiss was nothing like the ones he had shared with his danna. There was no gentle feelings shared only one-sided lust.

The kiss broke and Orochimaru stood. Deidara had a sinking feeling that he would not like what would happen next.

"Take him to the bathroom and make sure that he is ready for a bath. I will take care of him after that."

Confused Deidara was forced to his feet and lead towards the bathroom. Even though he wanted a bath he started struggling against the hands gripping his arms. He was sure that this was not something he wanted to happen.

The door was closed but Kabuto and the other boy were still in the room with him. Deidara looked around with wide eyes.

The bath stall was big enough to fit two people. A pole was hanging horizontal under the showerhead. Deidara gulped when he saw it. He could only imagine what it was supposed to be used to.

His arms were forced to his back in a painful grip as Kabuto kneeled down in front of him. Deidara kicked after him when the silver-haired boy zipped his jeans open and forced them off of him. Soon his boxer followed and Deidara was blushing hard. It had been bad enough when he had done so in front of his danna. But at least he had had something to say in it.

He paled when Kabuto took an old knife and walked over to him. "Don't you dare, un." The other boy grinned. "You better stand still and let me do my work. I don't care if I cut you up a little."

Blood was dripping down from small cuts all over his body when Kabuto finally stepped back and nodded towards the other boy. "Take him to the stall and make sure that he cannot get away.

With no one listening to his protests Deidara was forced to the bath stall he had seen. Still struggling his hands were bound to the pole and his legs forced apart and bound so that he could not move them. Facing the stall's wall he listened as the bathroom's door was closed.

When he was sure he was alone he shuddered. Deidara knew all too well why he had been forced into this position. He could do absolutely nothing to protect his body especially the lower part, when he was standing like this.

Deidara froze when he heard the door opening and someone stepped inside. He tried to turn his head but could see no one. Not that he needed to see who had entered.

"Now it is just the two of us."

He could not stop shivering when he heard the other boy undressing. Deidara tried to break free no way he would just let this happen. If he should go down he would go down fighting.

A low chuckling sound made him freeze. It sounded way too close for him to be comfortable. "Let me go, un."

"Why should I?" Cold lips travelled over his neck made him close his eyes in disgust. "Because someone will come looking for me, un."

His legs nearly gave out under him when a dry finger slammed into his hole without any warning. "You have already been here a week and nobody has come looking for you. What makes you think that something will change?"

Tears ran down his cheeks and Deidara wiggled to get free while Orochimaru continued to fuck him with one finger. The other hand was running over his skin, groping him and twisting his nipples until he screamed in pain.

Deidara sighed in relief when the finger left him together with the other hand. He felt humiliated and wanted nothing more than to die.

He yelped in surprise when the water was turned on and ice-cold water hit him head-on and made his body shook. "I want you to be awake so I can enjoy the sounds you make. I like it when my whores scream."

A scream tore his throat when Orochimaru slammed into him without further preparation. Tears mixed with the water that made sure he could not pass out no matter how much he wanted it to so he could get away from what seemed to be worse than hell.

Fingernails broke his skin and the blood mixed with the blood from his rear as Orochimaru continued slamming into him. He did not find any rhythm and did not give the blonde any time to adjust.

Orochimaru did not leave him after the first time. Instead he took three more rounds before he was sacrificed.

Deidara hang limb in his arms when Orochimaru finally got out of him. Every single part of him was in pain. Worst was his rear which felt like it was at fire. Next was his throat which was raw from screaming. Now he could only whimper when Orochimaru ran his hands over his body before turning off the water.

"I knew it would be good. We will enjoy a long time together. I promise you that." A hand tilted his head to the side and cold lips claimed his. Deidara did not respond but stared blankly at a wall. "As soon as you have earned it we will move to the bed. Until then I will have to take a lot of baths."

With those words Orochimaru let go of him, turned off the light in the room and closed the door behind him after he had left the room.

Hanging alone in the darkness DEidara started crying once again. This time it was not because of the pain he was feeling all over his body. Now he cried because he knew that Orochimaru would not let him die. Not before he was finished with him.

"Please help me danna, un."

Finally darkness embraced him and leaded him away from his pained body and the cold bathroom.

**What will happen to Deidara? Will Sasori be his knight on the white horse and come him to help? **

**Next: I have honestly no idea what should happen in next chapter please tell me what you think and maybe I will use it.**

**Until then.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Since none of you could tell me what you wanted happen, other than you wanted Sasori to free Deidara, which I right now don't think should happen, I have decided just to write whatever pops up.**

**Warning: My mind got free hands so it will probably be a depressing chapter. **

**Disclaimer: You have heard it before. Not mine. Yada yada yada. Never will. Yada yada yada.**

**Well, on with the story.**

Had there ever been something before this hell? He was no longer sure. Not that he could care less. He had given up on escaping what felt like years ago. After all it gave him nothing else than pain and more pain when he was stopped.

Now a days he saw no one else than Orochimaru. He had become depending of whenever the other boy came to visiting him. There was no one else that comes to see him. He was not sure if it was because they did not care or because they had been forbidden. It was best that people did not see what he had ended being like.

His gaze wandered from the grey ceiling to the windows, far out of his reach. They were his only reminding that there was a world outside the rooms. If they had not been there so he could see the sunlight he was sure he would have lost his last connection with his sanity.

He had stopped hoping for a rescue. It was like he had been told. No one had been able to find him. After what Orochimaru had told him they had not been looking for him long. A few days before they had decided to give up at him and just continue their life as if he never had been a part of it.

His only worry now was to please. It was all that mattered to him. If he did not please Orochimaru next the other boy might stop coming around. He could not let it happen. Not only would it cut of his only way to get food but if the snake-guy did not come to see him he would be utterly alone.

Day out and day in he was in the bed. He had given up on leaving the bed other than when he really had to go to the bathroom. He had been let down after a week in the stall and after that he had found it hard to place a foot in the room. Orochimaru found it humours and teased it with him whenever he came around.

Hunger. Besides fear and emptiness he was tormented by hunger whenever he was awake. He did not know how long there was between is few meals. It was long enough for him to be too weak to attempt to fleet again. On the other hand he had enough energy to do what was wanted of him.

The pain after the rounds Orochimaru took him were enough to keep him in bed most of the time he was alone. It was not like he had much else to do. He did not even have a clock so he would be able to keep track on time.

He wondered if his mother was death yet. Or had she awoke and found him gone? If that was the case did she think he was dead? Deidara was not sure what he should hope. It would be nice to know that someone outside the walls was looking for him. On the other hand he did not want her to worry about him. He was not worth the troubles.

What was Konan doing in the moment? Was she out looking for her or was she hanging out with the others from Akatsuki. Had she found someone else to help her with making her crazy plans real? It was probably the best if she had forgotten all about him.

He sat up and winced. Yesterday night or was it the night before that? He was not sure. Anyway Orochimaru had been rougher than he usually would be. Had taken him until Deidara had passed out from pain and the lack of food. And he knew that even that had not stopped the other boy from continue using his body to satisfy the snake-boy's need.

If it was not because he no longer cared about such things Deidara knew he would wish for his death. Not that he did not wish for dying any longer. Now he did just not care about whatever happened to him or his body anymore. It did not concern him.

Deidara tensed visible when he heard the door to the room he was laying in open. But he did not make a move to put a distance between himself and whoever had entered.

It did not take much for him to figure out who had arrived. After all only one did have access to the room he had come to see as his own.

Without caring that he was not wearing a single thing to hide his body he got up on his knees and spread his legs. Orochimaru had whipped him until he had learned he should be taken like the dog they both knew he was. Now he got into the position whenever Orochimaru arrived. The snake-guy liked to see his whore ready for him to use.

Instead of the hateful words or the punches he despised nearly as much as the rapes Deidara was only meet with silence. He did not try to turn his head. Orochimaru had played this kind of games with him before. He knew the punishment would be … unpleasant if he did not complete the test.

He was tested. Even when he thought he was not he was. It all seemed to be a game to the other boy. A sick twisted game which left him bleeding and heavy beaten whenever they were finished.

"Oh my god."

Deidara flinched even though he had not meant to. It was the first time in … how long had it been since he had been locked in this room? He did not know. But he had not heard any voices besides Orochimaru. Not after he had stopped talking with himself. It was not like anyone was answering him. And he would only be punished if he spoke while Orochimaru was around to hear him.

He fall off the bed and landed on the hard, cold floor when he felt a soft hand touch the skin at his back, near one of the wounds there had been inflicted on him.

With wide eyes he starred up at the person in front of him without making a move to get up from the floor anytime soon.

In what felt like an eternity he starred into eyes which seemed well-known through he could not remember where he had seen them before. Maybe in a dream. Maybe he was dreaming this. After all what was the chances that someone would come into the room after he had been alone in such a long time.

He could have become crazy. How did one know if he had become crazy? It was not like there was anyone around he could ask. Maybe the person in front of him was someone he imagined. In that case he should just go away if he ignored him. Even through company would be nice he was quiet sure that he was not ready to be declared crazy, yet.

Slowly the boy kneeled down in front of him as if he was afraid of scaring him more than he already was. Deidara was sure his heart was working on beating its way out through his chest. "Deidara… is that you?"

He just tilted his head to the side and smiled to the boy in front of him. Even if it was just something he was dreaming it was nice. At least he would be distracted from his loneliness for a little while.

"…do…do you understand me?" He raised a shaking hand, suddenly unsure of what he should do with it. In one way he wanted to touch the boy to see if he was real. But he feared the answer. That he just might be imagining things.

The boy touched his fingers with his own. It was only for a very short moment but Deidara still reacted.

He started whining like a little animal and moved over to a corner where he curled to a ball as tiny as he could. His arms shoot up over his head to protect him against the attacks he knew was bound to come.

The other boy stared at him with wide eyes. As if he could not believe what he was seeing. "What have he done to you?" Deidara slowly lowered his arms when he understood he was not going to get hit and frowned.

The boy's eyes wandered over to the door and Deidara followed the gaze. He nearly hoped to see Orochimaru's well-known body in the doorway. Maybe the snake-boy would have been able to tell him whether or not he had gone mad.

Deidara's gaze wandered back to the boy when no one was to be seen in the door. His eyes stopped with the other boy's hair. It was black and there was a little voice in the back of his head that told him that he should be able to recognize the boy. He was sure that he would be able to remember if he thought about it long enough.

"H-hence-bottom, u-un." His voice was rusty after having not being used in such a long time. Deidara was not sure when the last time had been where he had talked. He was more fascinated by watching the other boy's reaction.

Several expressions ran over the boy's face in a very short time. Some he recognized without any problems. Confusing and anger. And then there also was something else. It reminded him of sadness. But he could not figure out why the boy should be sad. Unleash he had been hurt as well.

Somehow he knew that if the boy was hurt, other people would have been angry. Especially another boy. Someone he knew with the same strange red eyes as the boy had.

"Yeah it is me, even though that is not my name but right now it does not matter. It is good to know that you remember me. God you stink. When was the last time you got a bath?"

Hearing the worth bath Deidara's breathe quickened and he started carving the wall as if he tried to make a way out through it. He would not go back to the stall. It had been the worst. Orochimaru had promised he would not have to go back as long as he offered his body to him. He had promised him.

Seeing him panicking the boy moved away until Deidara finally understood that he did not think about forcing him into the bathroom.

"I will get you out of here. It might take a little time but it will happen. I swear did not know… I never thought he would go this far."

Deidara just smiled. He had decided that the boy did not mean any danger to him. After all he had not lifted a hand to hit him or anything. It could only be a good thing, right?

To tired to think he uncurled from his corned and slowly made his way to the bed at all four. Orochimaru had forbidden him walking like a human would. It was a mistake he only did once.

Back in bed Deidara noticed that the boy had a nice red blush to colour his cheeks. Even though he did not care he knew why the boy was reacting like that. Ever since Kabuto had destroyed the clothes he had been wearing he had been naked. Orochimaru had been claiming that he liked the sight of his pale skin so he would not get another set.

"I have to go now. But I will come back. I swear on that. I just have to get someone who will help you and then you will be free." Deidara just smiled, not caring about the rambling boy. Instead he was wondering if Orochimaru would bring food with him the next time he visited.

Soon the boy, who might or might not have been a part of his imagination listed out of the room and left Deidara alone in the dark. It was like he had never been there. As if it all he had dreamt about it all.

Deidara lay back in the bed and closed his eyes. Perhaps if he slept a little he would be able to dream about another boy. A boy with red hair and muddy-brown eyes and a laughter that made him feel warm inside even though he could not explain why.

**Sorry but no rescue, yet. I honestly don't know if I want Deidara to be rescued. This time I will let the decision be yours. But if you want him to be rescued please come with ideas about how it should happen.**

**Poor Deidara. I really feel for him. This just proves that I have a really sick mind. There cannot be any doubt about that. Do any of you know who the so-called mystical boy is? Cookies to all of you who guess the right answer. **

**Next: Uhm, whatever you suggest, I think.**

**Until then. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Because of all those lovely reviews I decided to update, yet again. Get over it people I am not going to leave any time soon.**

**It is time to find out who the red-eyed person that visited Deidara is. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own but I can always dream. **

**Warning: I don't really know what to warn you about so now you have been warned. On with the story.**

His fingers shook as Itachi wrapped his Akatsuki cloak closer around himself. He had never done well with cold weather. And now that they were only four days from Christmas. It was colder than it had been any day in the year up to now.

Not because there was much to celebrate. Not with the fact that Deidara was still missing despite all the effort they had put in to find him. The blonde had managed to become one of them in the short amount of time they had known him.

Worst was it for Konan and Sasori. The two of them had spent most of their time awoke on looking for Deidara in whatever place they could think of. It was only when Pein ordered the other members to use force they were sure that the two got some much needed rest and sleep.

Itachi sighed and walked the rest of the distance to the manor he lived in. Unlike the rest of the group he still lived with his family. Actually Sasori was living with his grandmother but since she was out of the country most of the time it did not count.

He nodded to the maid who took his jacket from him when he entered the manor. "Welcome home, young master."

"Good to see you, Minako. Is any of the others home yet?" The old maid who had served his family as long as he could remember shook her head. "Not yet. Master is in a operation and your mother is still out shopping. But your little brother should be home soon."

Deciding he had spent enough time with the woman Itachi took of his shoes and nodded. "II will be in my room doing homework. Do not disturb me unleash it is necessary." Not waiting for an answer he walked ignoring the servants he met on his way up to his room.

Once safety inside his room Itachi allowed himself to sigh again. He only talked in the house. Outside those walls he did always have Kisame by his side to translate for him. That made things easier for him. When his father had people from work home for dinner they were used to him being silent. It was simply too troublesome to deal with their much lower IQ.

His room was very plain looking. Bare walls and only the most necessary things to fill the room with. All he cared about was over with his boyfriend. It made sense since he did spend most of his time in Kisame's house.

Itachi sat down and brought fort his homework. It was sat due after Christmas-break but the sooner he got over with it the sooner he would go back to look after Deidara.

A knock on the door got Itachi to look up from the English homework he had been assigned, who knew that Kakashi-sensei actually could assign homework that was not perverted in any way, and glanced at his clock at the table. He had spend half an hour at his homework and it was starting to get dark outside.

He frowned when whoever was on the other side of his door knocked once more. Normally people did not disturb him when he was doing his assignments. Mostly because he tended to ignore them until they gave up and walked away.

But this one did not seen to be giving up anytime soon. Letting out a soundless sigh he got up from his chair and walked the short distance to his door.

When he opened the door he was shocked to find Sasuke outside looking up at him with wide eyes. Itachi felt a pang in his chest when he was reminded about the time they were younger where they had been closer. It had changed when his little brother had become a part of Orochimaru's gang. If he could he would go back in time and change that. Since it was not a possibility he could only wait and hope that his brother would one day mature enough to understand that they were not mortal enemies.

"Can I come in?" Itachi stepped aside and closed the door after Sasuke as the younger boy stepped in and turned around to face him. Something told him it was best that no one else in the house heard what his brother was about to tell him.

It was clear that Sasuke had come to him as soon he had arrived to their home. His cheeks were coloured with a nice blush as if he had been running outside in the cold.

The thought made Itachi frown. Sasuke did not run unleash it was important. As an Uchiha they learned how to act properly in front of others. Running like the devil was in ones heals was not what they had been taught to do.

With crossed arms he sat down at his chair and looked at Sasuke who was standing in the middle of his room with wide eyes. To his surprise he saw what looked like tears in his little brothers red eyes. In spite of their inconsistency Itachi found himself worrying for what had happened. He was after all still the boy's big brother. And family kept together no matter what disagreements they had.

"The Akasuna boy in your group liked someone, yes?" Silent he nodded wondering what Sasuke was on about. Normally he did not find it hard to guess what was on his little brother's mind. But today he felt lost and decided to wait and see what would happen. Who knew, maybe it could be entertaining.

Sasuke shifted his weight from one foot to another and back again. "Iknowwhereheis." Itachi blinked. "Care to say that again?"

His little brother shivered all over as if he suddenly felt could even though it was fairly warm in the room. "I know where he – Deidara – is hidden."

Itachi stood up and watched the smaller boy with narrowed eyes. "Is this a trap? Has Orochimaru told you to say this so he can attack us when we arrive?" Sasuka shook his head. "No, h-he doesn't know I have seen. I was not supposed to be there. But Kabuto would not shut up about someone new being in the headquarter and I wanted to see."

Sasuke sniffed and Itachi realised that his brother was holding back tears for an unknown reason. "It was horrible. I don't know any other way to describe it. They are treating him as if he is an animal and not a human-being."

Itachi took his brother's hand and got him to sit down at the bed together with him. "Tell me exactly what you saw." Sasuke nodded and took a deep breathe to calm himself before he continued. "Orochimaru keeps him in his private room in the headquarter. It is the department store number twelve near the old bridge. It is easy to find your way once inside and there is not many guards."

They sat close together as Sasuke told about the way to the room Deidara was locked in. When Orochimaru would be gone and what state Deidara was in. He could not tell much since it had been dark and he had needed to make it short so that he would not be discovered.

He nodded and patted his little brother on the head. "Good to know that you can make the right decision. I will make sure he gets out of there. Just act like nothing and everything will be okay." Itachi felt proud of what his little brother had done. He knew what he risked by telling him about Deidara.

Without caring for the servants Itachi strode out of the manor and down the street. He could not just sit with his hand in lap now he knew how to save Deidara.

With hands shaking from the cold since he had been in a hurry to get out of the door and had forgotten his jacket Itachi took fort his telephone and dialled in Kisame's number.

"Itachi, why are you calling? Is something wrong?" By the sound of his boyfriend's worried voice Itachi nearly halted. "I am coming over. Call the others and tell them we are having a meeting. I will explain as soon as I arrive."

When Itachi walked inside Kisame's house using the spare key his boyfriend had given him he found that the rest of Akatsuki already were waiting for him.

They were all seated in the dinner-room their attention turned towards him. Itachi sat down next to his shark-like boyfriend who was watching through the corner of his eye. Slowly he let his gaze wander over the group who through time he had come to consider as friends if not a family number two.

The members could not be more different and alone they would have been outcast. Their strength was that they had learned to stand shoulder by shoulder and defend their own. That made them different and it was how they survived.

It was clear that they, like he himself, had hurried out of the door as soon as they had got a call from Kisame. When someone called for a meeting it was not a joke. Especially not in times like this where.

His eyes wandered from one member to another. Pein and Konan seemed like they had got dressed in a hurry. Only Gods knew what they had been doing before they had been disturbed. He decided not to think more about it since it would not do him any good.

Kakuzu was sitting whit Hidan in his lap. Both boys were dressed in warm clothes. If he remembered right now was usually the time where Hidan would be out at the street and try to convince people that his god, Jashin, really existed. Kakuzu was normally with him to make sure that the silver-haired boy did not get into to many fights. And maybe to see if he could steal money when people was distracted by Hidan and his yelling.

Sasori was seated in one of the chairs with a cup of hot coffee in his hands. That told him that the puppeteer had been there when he first had called Kisame.

Zetsu was seated at the floor with Tobi lying next to him blowing spit bubbles. Itachi could not help but feel disgusted. He knew that his cousin of his could not help him. Tobi had decided to leave all what the family stood for since most of them could not accept that he wanted to be different. But he was still family, just like Sasuke.

"I know where Deidara is." That got the others attention. Not wasting more words he told them exactly what Sasuke had said to him. Meanwhile he watched the other members. Even Hidan seemed a little green when he heard what the blonde probably had gone through in the three months he had been missing.

Finishing talking Itachi sat back in the chair and waited in silence to see what would happen now. For once he himself had talked instead of letting Kisame translate for him. There was not time for that. The more time they wasted the more likely it was that something should happen that would hinder them in getting to Deidara.

He watched as a light he had never before lit in Sasori's eyes. It was as if the red-haired artist had been born on new. "What the fuck are we fucking waiting for? We need to fucking save fucking blonde."

"**How do we know it is not a trap? **It does seem like something Orochimaru would come up with." They all looked at Itachi after hearing what Zetsu said.

"Hn." He looked directly at Sasori. It kind of worried him that the artist had yet to say anything. "Itachi says we can trust Sasuke. His little brother may be an idiot but he is not a monster. There is no way he would be able to com up with such a plan."

Konan nodded. "Yeah, do you remember the play he was a part of back in grade-school? That boy has no idea how to play a role. If Itachi says he can be trusted I say we take his words for good." Itachi found himself relaxing a little which he had not done since Sasuke walked into his room. If any of them did not trust his little brother they would listen to Konan. Not many were able to ignore the girl.

Itachi nearly shuddered when he saw the gleam in the girl's eyes. He had seen her like that before when she had decided something. When she was like that there was nothing that could change her decision.

One after one they all nodded until they all were watching Pein. As the leader of the group it was him who had to come up with a plan. There was no question about whether or not they should save the blonde. He was after one of them.

And even if Pein should say no they would still go. Just without a plan. Itachi knew that Pein knew it. After all they had done such a thing before. Hidan had, to the jahinist's pleasure, ended up at the hospital.

Pein leaned forward and rested his elbows at the table. He had a grim glint in his eyes and smirked. "Well my friends. We will save Deidara. What we need is…"

**So, now you all know who visited Deidara. Most of you guessed right. Just a question. What should Itachi do in Orochimaru's headquarter? It does not make sense. And Sasori's eyes are brown not red.**

**Anyway that is not what is important. In next chapter the grand rescue will come. Wonder what Pein has planned. Any suggestion will be welcome. And please don't just write that you want Deidara to be rescued. I have figured that much out by now.**

**Remember to review.**

**Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Now what you have all waited for. The grand rescue. To those who voted for not saving poor Deidara I apologise. Too many people wanted him to be saved. Besides I would have to end the story if Deidara died and then I would have no fun. And no fun is … well no fun is not funny.**

"Okay, everybody. Now it is time for the plan: Save the puppeteer's blonde from the evil snake-guy, who also happens to look like an ass. Do you all know what you are supposed to do?"

One after one they nodded standing close together to keep the little warmth in their bodies. "Why the fuck does the fucking stupid plan has to have such a fucking stupid name? Why the fucks not call it rescue fucking blonde from the fucking snake?" Hidan said swinging his scythe around in a careless manner.

"We are wasting time. And wasting time is equal wasting money."

Sasori ignored the others complaining. He knew it was their way of telling that they were worried about the brat.

They were standing at the bridge where Sasuke claimed Deidara had been caught by Orochimaru. Near the place where he had tried to jump to end his own life. He glanced down at the water. A fall from this height would kill most people.

From where he stood he could see the warehouse that was supposed to be Orochimaru's headquarter and where his Deidara was kept.

He did not cry or try to voice his thoughts. That he had already done enough. For now he would concentrate on saving his Deidara.

"Are you okay?" A hand touched his arm and he looked at Konan who was watching him with worried eyes. "I will be as soon as we get him out of there. Who knows what those bastards have been doing to him? Before that I cannot rest."

The blue-haired girl nodded and stepped away from him. Sasori licked his lips. He felt more nervous than he remembered ever feeling before.

"Let us get started. You all know what you are supposed to do. I will not accept a failure."

_A little later_

Sasori sneaked towards the old building together with Kisame and Itachi. Pein and Konan would try and sneak inside from the backside together with Zetsu and Tobi.

At the corner of the building they were supposed to get into they all stopped. In front of the entrance several of Orochimaru's people were standing guard.

"I hope Hidan and Kakuzu can do their job." Kisame said while he was looking around and trying to get a sight of the pair which was ordered to help them. "Hn."

"You are probably right. After all they are to do what they do most of the time. What can go wrong?"

As if they had heard them talking Sasori saw Hidan and Kakuzu walk out of nowhere. None of them were wearing their Akatsuki cloaks. There was no reason to alert the guards about their plan.

"I fucking tell you that Jashin will have your fucking soul the day you fucking die if you are not following him."

"I don't care about you or your stupid god. The only thing that matter is money. Has your god maybe made you rich? No, that is only something money can do. If you want to worship something it should be cash."

While they were bickering the pair moved towards the guards which had all the attention turned towards the two of them.

"Fucking fat ass over there. Have you seen the fucking light?" Sasori could not help but smirk when he saw the boy's face brighten in a red colour. He recognized the boy from Zetsu's description. He was one of those who had tried kidnapping Deidara the first time.

"Who are you calling fat? I am not fat. Take those words back before I make you." Hidan just laughed his anger towards Kakuzu seemed to be forgotten. "Fucking you. Because of Jashin I can take down any of you if I wanted to." The group stepped towards the two boys and away from the entrance.

"Say that again."

"Fucking, freaking fat ass can't you fucking hear what I am fucking saying to you? I am a follower of Jashin and none of you fucking non-believers are worthy to say his name."

"Ignore them. They are just a waste of money. Besides they are too stupid and weak to fight us."

With a roar of anger the group attacked the two boys. Sasori only stayed long enough to see Hidan swing his scythe to get as many as possible. "Feel Jashin's anger you fucking non-believers."

Without anyone noticing them Kisame, Itachi and Sasori listed inside the building and closed the door behind them. All this would be a waste if someone looked up and found that someone had entered.

Inside the building the sounds from the fight outside were muffled. Sasori and Kisame looked at Itachi who took the lead. None of them had ever been in there before but Sasuke had explained to his brother how to find his way around. Hopefully it would be enough for them to get to the blonde.

Walking in silence they walked through a cobweb of corridors. Nearly where they knew Deiara should be they meet with Konan, Pein, Zetsu and Tobi. For once the orange-masked boy was silent as if even he could feel that know was not the time to fool around.

Finally they stopped in front of the door they knew Deidara should be behind. To their surprise there was no guar, actually they had seen no one since they entered the building. And the key was hanging at the wall. Free for them to take.

His hands were shaking when he took the key down from the wall and put it in the keyhole. The door opened withuot a sound and Sasori found himself staring into a room which was dominated by darkness.

Slowly his eyes got accustomed to the missing light.

The room was not big. Just big enough to a single bed and a little space left to walk around. The only light came from windows placed way out of reach. There was one other door, probably leading to a bathroom or something like that.

The next thing he noticed was the smell. Sweat, dirt, blood and semen mixed together. Sasori felt his stomach protest and even Zetsu looked a little green in his face.

"Deidara?" It seemed like no one had been using the room for a very long time but he had to be sure.

A weak whimper sounded to his left somewhere in the dark near the bed. "Brat, are you in here. If so please answer me." This time he did not get any answer but Sasori hold no doubt any longer.

Stepping towards the bed his eyes travelled from one side of the room to another. Still not seeing anything he took another step and nearly tripped because his foot his something soft lying at the floor.

"What the… someone give me some light so I can see where I am going." He did not know why he had not thought of that before now. He had probably been too focused on finding his Deidara.

He heard the others move around behind him and several headlights were turned on and he could see much more than before. And he could not stop a gasp from leaving him when he glanced down at the floor.

What he had thought was a thing was a living human. At least he hoped it was alive. The long, blonde hair was matted with blood and dirt and tangled. They thin body was curled into a ball and the boy hold his arms over his head as if he was afraid that he would be hit.

Slowly he reached out to touché the blonde's shoulder gently. He was shocked to see that was not wearing a single piece of clothes. Instead bruises and wound seemed to cover every inch of his body in various colours.

The blonde uncurled even though it was clear he was in great pain. He got on his knees and spread his legs without even looking at them once. His thin arms were shaking while he tried to hinder himself in falling. Tears were running down his cheeks while he stared empty out in the room.

"Oh, my poor Deidara. What have they done to you?" Deiara turned hi head and Sasori watched as his eyes grew too wide to fit in his pale face. The body where he clearly could see the boy's ribs started shaking. From fear or because of the low temperature in the room he could not tell. A whimpering sound filled the room.

With a speed he would not had thought possible the brat crawled away from him and disappeared under the bed where he curled into a small ball and closed his eyes while he started mumbling incorrect words mixed with weird sounds no human should be able to make.

He heard someone sob behind him and figured t was Konan. Hopefully Pein would take care of her. In the moment he had more than enough to worry about.

"Come here Deidara. It is oaky. I am not going to hurt you." He lay down on his stomach and looked at the boy under the bed. When he reached out for the blonde he had to take his hand back when the blonde bit after him before getting further under the bed until he bumped against the wall.

Sasori sighed and turned towards the others without taking his eyes off of the scared blonde. "Care to give me a hand? He won't listen to me."

"Maybe sempai is hungry. Tobi sometimes gets like that when Tobi is hungry. Tobi will share some of his cookies with sempai but only if Sasori-sempai promises not to steal any of Tobi's cookies again."

They all watched as Tobi lay down next to Sasori and brought forth one of the cookies he had been rambling about. It looked a lot like the ones Sasori had shared with Deidara the night they had shared bed.

Slowly Tobi offered Deidara a cookie as if he was some kind of a animal that could easily be scared away. Maybe he was nothing more than that.

"Look sempai. Tobi has a cookie. Cookies are good. Tobi loves cookies." When Deidara did nothing but stare at them with his big, blue eyes Tobi sighed. "Tobi will eat cookie. Cookie is okay. See." True to his words Tobi ate the cookie. Every bite was closely followed by the boy under the bed.

When he had finished the cookie Tobi offered him a new one. All the time Deidara looked from the cookie to Tobi and back to the cookie again. It seemed like the blonde had forgotten all about the others in the room.

"Sempai can have the cookie but sempai has to come out from under the bed before he can have one."

So slowly that Sasori was not even sure it was happening Deidara crawled, inch for inch, out from his hiding place under the bed. None of them dared to move in case they scared the boy to move back under the bed where they would not be able to reach him. Sasori knew they had limited time. It was not to say when Orochimaru would come back. They had to get out of there before it happened.

Finally Deidara's frail looking fingers closed around the cookie and Sasori moved forward and grabbed the blonde around the wrist before he could seek protection under the bed.

"Sorry to say it but you are coming with us." The blonde tried to break free but Sasori did not let go of him. It was not hard. It shocked him how easily it was for him to keep Deidara from getting away. "Take it easy. We are not going to hurt you. Just relax. We are your friends."

Deidara shook his head so his hair was standing around him like a dirty cloud but not a sound left his mouth.

The puppeteer encircled the blonde and hugged him tightly into his body trying to share a little of his body warmth with the shaking boy. "Everything is going to be alright. I will be there for you. I am not going to leave you." Deidara did not calm down instead tears started roll down his cheeks.

As minutes passed Sasori felt the blonde relax in his arms. Something told him Deidara had not much energy and had succeeded in empty himself so he no longer could move around or protest. "That is right. There is absolutely nothing to fear now that I am here."

He nodded to Kisame who wrapped a way too big cloak around the shivering form before he took the blonde in his arms in bridal style. "The faster we get out of here the faster we can help him."

"We will stay." Sasori nodded to Pein and Konan who were standing close together. "There is a few things Konan and I have to do before we can leave. The rest of you will just have to continue without us. We will meet you all at home."

Leaving the pair behind in the room the group hurried back the same way they had come. Hopefully Hidan and Kakuzu were still occupying the guards. Otherwise it could be difficult sneaking out without being discovered.

Time after time Sasori glanced at Deidara who laid limp in Kisame's arms. The blonde was not asleep but neither did he seem to be aware of what was happening around him. His eyes were closed and he looked more dead than alive for the moment.

An arm was hanging free and moved in time with Kisame's movements. He looked so fragile. So easy to break. Unfortunately he was already broken. Hopefully they would be able to fix him in time being.

They reached the door to the outside in a matter of minutes and were all surprised by the sight that greeted them when they stepped outside.

The guards Kakuzu and Hidan had been supposed to distract were lying at the bloody ground, groaning and with wounds all over their bodies.

A little from the building Kakuzu and Hidan were waiting for them. None of them looked like someone who had just come out from a fight. Kakuzu was counting some cash while Hidan was busy cleaning his scythe from the remaining blood after the fight.

"Hn."

"Itachi wants to know what happened here. Leader-sama ordered you to distract them not attempt to kill them." They started walking and Sasori made sure to keep an eye on the blonde in Kisame's arms. Now that he had enough light he could not help but see how pale and sickly Deidara looked. The borrowed cloak was not enough to keep his lips from getting a weird blue colour reminding much of the nuance Kisame's skin had.

"It was not our fucking fault. Those fucker claimed that the great and mighty Jashin did not exist."

"And then they tried to steal my money so we."

"kicked their asses and."

"decided to steal their money instead."

"Hn."

"Oh."

Sasori rolled his eyes. One could trust the two of them to create troubles wherever they went. At least it did them good this time.

They continued walking until they reached Sasori's apartment which had been closes to the bridge. Without a word Sasori locked them inside. For once he was happy he lived alone. He did not have to deal with irrelevant questions.

Knowing what they had to do they spread and started preparing different things that was meant to help Deidara. Sasori could not help feeling slightly worried when he saw Zetsu and Tobi, followed by Hidan, head of to his kitchen. Maybe he would still have an apartment when they were finished in there.

He led the way to his bedroom and stepped aside so Kisame could place Deidara in the bed. At the nightstand everything that might be needed were placed.

Sasori sunk down in a chair where he was sure that he would not get in the way of the others. From there he could also watch as Kakuzu and Itachi started fixing Deidara who seemed to have fallen asleep. Either that or he was unconscious. He could not see a different.

The two boys worked for what seemed for hours and only spoke when they needed each others help with something. They washed Deidara's body and cleaned his wounds. Sasori watched from afar and even though he felt nausea he did not leave. Some of the wounds and marks on Deidara seemed to have been inflicted on him recently.

Sasori wanted nothing more than to find Orochimaru and pay back for all the things he had done towards Deidara. What ever Konan and Pein had planned he hoped they would leave a little to him so he also could get his revenge.

All was done as careful as possible. They did not want to cause him more pain than had already been inflicted upon him.

When it had gotten dark outside Itachi and Kakuzu were finished with bandaging the last of Deidara's wound. Now the blonde reminded him most of all of a mummy. Both looked ready to fall asleep where they were standing.

Sasori stood up and followed them out to the entre. "Thanks for the help. I will call you when he wakes up." Kakuzu nodded and gave him a little brown bottle with medicine. "Make sure he gets a cup of this when he wakes up. It should help against the pain he will feel without doubt."

The puppeteer nodded and for the first time in months he managed to smile. "Take care of yourself and thank for the help."

Tired to the bone Sasori made his way back to his room where Deidara was lying where he had left him. The blonde was breathing normal and seemed peaceful.

After undressing himself Sasori slid down under the covers to Deidara. For a long time he just laid still and watched the blonde who probably had no idea where he was.

"I swear I will make sure you will get healed. I won't lose you again. I love you Deidara." He placed a short butterfly kiss at the blonde's forehead before he lay down in the bed and closed his eyes. Sasori knew he needed his rest. When Deidara awoke he would have more than enough to do.

**T**

**H**

**E**

**E**

**N**

**D**

**O**

**R**

**N**

**O**

**T**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Wonder what happened to Orochimaru after Konan and Pein stayed behind? Here you get the answer.**

The lair was seemed abandoned when Orochimaru arrived after school. When he walked through the corridor to the room where he held his prisoner he saw none of his followers who normally were luring around in the shadows. Maybe they were busy preparing to Christmas even though he could not understand why someone would waste time on such a thing.

Orochimaru frowned when he entered the room. Had he not locked the door when he had left this morning? He shook his head. It did not matter. After all the time he had succeeded in breaking the blonde. There was no way he would try to run. And even if he wanted to he would not be able to do so.

Orochimaru stopped grinning when the door closed behind him and the light was turned on. In front of him was the leader of Akatsuki, Pein, standing, leaning up against the bed where he had taken Deidara many times.

"What are _you _doing here? Where are my people?" Pein just smirked. "We came to get back what belongs to us." Orochimaru crossed his arms. "There is nothing that is yours in here so fuck of." Pein leaned forward, still smirking. "Now there is not because we have gotten him back and you are not going to lay a hand on him, ever again."

Orochimaru took a step back to create a little distance between himself and the leader of Akatsuki. He wondered where his people were. "Oh, it is not me you have to worry about. You made the mistake that you hurt one of my girlfriend's friends. Now you are going to pay the price."

A sound from behind made him turns around. From the shadows Konan stepped forward, grinning like there was no tomorrow. "No one ever hurts one of mine." The girl stopped and got a thoughtful look in her eyes before she continued. "I have always wondered if it is possible to castrate someone with paper cuts. It seems like now is the time that I find out."

In the corridors of the warehouse pain filled screams could be heard but no one was there to react up at them.

**Don't worry. Even though Deidara has been saved the story will not end here. I still have things there needs to happens. Deidara has a long way of recovery, if he ever will recover, before I can end this story.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Next: Deidara wakes up and Sasori tries to give him a bath. **

**Now I will go to bed since it is late and I have to go to school tomorrow.**

**Until then.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes another chapter has arrived. Some was not contents that I ended the torture so soon. Haven't any of you heard of flashback and dreams… well nightmares?**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? What? Chocolate after I am done? NOT MINE. Now give me my chocolate.**

_Flashback_

_Thoughts or dreams. _

**Warning: Uhm, nightmare, angst and such. A little flashback and such.**

_A scream tore his throat when the whip landed on his already bleeding stomach. His sight was blurred by his tears when he lifted his head to glare at the boy standing next to him. "Asshole, un."_

"_My oh my. What a dirty mouth you have. I am pretty sure I can find a better use for it."_

_Deidara whimpered when the whip was brought down on his chest. Not hard enough to draw blood but it still hurt like hell._

_When Orochimaru bowed down to kiss him at the lips Deidara spat at him. "Get away from me you sick fuck, un." _

_Fingers twisted his nipples in a painful manner and Deidara arched his back and wiggled to get free. "I-I hate you, un."_

"_Watch your filthy mouth or you will end back up in the stall for another week." Shivers ran down his spine and Deidara felt how the will to fight against the other boy left him. He knew for sure he could not take yet another turn in the stall. Not in his weakened state._

_Seeing the fear in his eyes Orochimaru laughed. It was not a friendly or warming sound. "That is right. You are nothing more than a whore. When I get tired of you I will let you pass on to the others. When they are finished with you there won't be much back to recognize." _

_Cold hands travelled down his body while Deidara lay limp in the bed he was bound to. The slim, naked body crawled onto him and dig nails into his flesh until blood was drawn. "Don't, un."_

_A slap forced his head to the side and long fingers closed around his neck as Orochimaru entered him with force and without any preparation. Deidara screamed and tossed around when his inner walls were ripped open and blood mixed with semen inside of him. _

_His head started spinning because of the lack of air and the tears made his vision blurred. "Remember that you will always be my whore. No matter when and no matter where."_

_With that he felt thankful when he passed out and darkness embraced him._

It was dark but it was different form the darkness that he normally would wake up to. This was that kind of darkness that would most likely disappear if he ever opened his eyes.

He felt different from what he had been feeling in a very long time. Not better since his body still hurt like hell even though he had yet to move. At least it did not seem like any new pain had been inflicted on his person since he what? Fall asleep? Passed out? He was not sure if there was any difference between the two things any longer.

The next thing he noticed was that he was lying in a bed. Not the one he had had in his little prison. This one was soft and smelled clean. It gave him a feeling of having slept on a cloud.

Deidara frowned or at least he would have done so if not just the thought of doing so made his protest.

Then he remembered why he was not supposed to be in a bed. Orochimaru had decided to punish him for something he was not sure what. He had to live a week at the floor like the animal they both knew he was. That or he would end in the shower stall once again.

Just the thought of it made him shudder. No matter how good the bed seemed to be it was not worth the punishment he knew for sure would come if he was lying in the bed.

Ignoring the pain that shoot through his body he edged towards where he thought the edge of the bed would be. His arms already shook from having to support his body's weight.

Two strong arms wrapped around his waist and tugged him down against a warm body. Deidara did not dare to move or make a sound when fingers gently ran through his hair. It was not Orochimaru. That much Deidara knew.

The snake-guy would not be that gentle with him not was his body warm but cold as a corpse. It seemed like Orochimaru had made true of his threat and decided to pass him on to his men. Knowing what he was to do Deidara tried to get on his knees to ready himself for what he knew was to come. When his arms gave out under him before he had gotten up he started sobbing and shake all over his body.

He wanted to curl up to protect his body but his broken ribs hindered the movement.

The hands started stroking his back in a soothing manner. He tried to get up on his knees once again but this time the hands kept him from moving around in the bed. "Easy now. Don't hurt yourself."

Deidara frowned. He wasn't about to hurt himself. He just wanted to as he was supposed to do so he did not have to be punished. Why could the owner of the voice not understand that?

As a hand touched a sore spot. Deidara drew back, his arm flew up to cover his head. The voice was speaking again. Soothing him, whispering gently to him. The voice was familiar to Deidara but he could not place it. He wanted to trust its owner. Still experience made him try to move away knowing that it was not safe for him to trust this unknown person.

The hands moved to his shoulder. Lifted him and pulled him into someone's arms. The person cradled him as only his mother had done when he was a small child.

"Pl-please leave me, un…"

The person holding him tightened his hold.

"Calm yourself." Deidara reached up and touched the strangers face even though he knew it could be fatal for him. "Please kill me."

"Never. I will never hurt you again."

When he unwilling relaxed the hands moved back to stroking his body. Not a single time he was touched in his private places. Instead the hands kept moving back to his back. "That is right. You are safe here. I am not going to let you go back to that place. Just go back to sleep and stop worrying about things."

Deidara closed his eyes and did as ordered. That was, after all, what he had to do. It was how he survived. Besides he could be lucky and the unknown person would not do anything too bad to him while he was asleep.

Sasori watched as Deidara got back to sleep and let out a deep sigh. Only a single lamp lit at the nightstand up the room they were in. Outside he could see snow falling down from a dark sky.

At first he had not known what to do when Deidara seemed to have some kind of a nightmare. To his relief the brat awoke himself before he found out what to do. It had taken him some time to realise that Deidara tried to move out of the bed even though he should not be able to move around just yet.

Without thinking he had let his arm sneak around the blonde and hugged him gently. The reaction he had gotten was not what he had thought it would be. When Deidara had tried to get on his knees and it had been clear for him what the boy had in his thoughts he had been terrified.

In the time it had taken him to calm the blonde down Deidara had not opened his eyes a single time. It was almost as if he feared what he might see if he had done so.

It had broken his heart to hear Deidara's whispered plea "Kill me." He would protect Deidara. He knew that the blonde needed him. Now more than anytime else.

Sasori placed a kiss at Deidara's cheek before he lay down next to the blonde so their bodies were touching. He would make sure to be there when Deidara awoke again. He would make sure the blonde knew that he was there for him. Sasori would make sure he was not alone.

_Later on_

When Deidara awoke he knew he was alone even without opening his eyes. It was a thing he had taught himself. It had helped him to know whether or not he should fear finding Orochimaru by his side.

To his confusing he was still laying down n the bed. He knew he was not supposed to be feeling this good. His body still arched especially his ribs which he knew probably were broken but no new pain seemed to have been inflicted on him in his sleep.

He wondered how long it would take for the beatings to start again. He made a lot of mistakes and needed to be punished. That was the only way he would learn had Orochimaru told him.

Despite the pain Deidara scrambled from the bed and slammed his leg hard on a nightstand and fell forward to the ground.

Getting up on his hands and knees he crawled to a wall and placed his hands against the cool surface. The sun was shining on him through a window. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around in the room for the first time since he awoke.

The bedroom was familiar. He knew he had been there before though he could not remember of when or where even if his life depended on it.

His eyes got back to the bed he had been sleeping in. It was big and there could easily lay five persons in there without worrying about touching each other.

The door banged open and Deidara flinched in his corner. And pressed his back against the wall as far away from the door as he could get.

The first thing he noticed was a mop of red hair he had never thought he would ever see again. Under it was a face which had changed greatly since he last saw the person. The skin was pale and the boy had dark bags under his eyes. He looked terrible to say at least. But still the boy managed to smile to him.

"Deidara, you should not be out of bed. You are not well enough for that."

Deidara stiffened by the sound of Sasori's voice. He knew that there was no way the puppeteer could be there. The boy himself had made it clear how much he hated him and that he would have nothing to do with him. He would not have come for him.

Suddenly Deidara smiled. It was a dream. He had hoped he was dead but he knew it was not true. There was no god generous enough to end his personal hell any time soon. But at least he would be able to get a little break away from the nightmare which was called his life.

"D-danna, un." His voice was rusty after only being used to screaming for such a long time. Deidara saw relief in the other boy's face. Why would he be happy? On the other hand this was a dream so what did it matter? As long as he did not have to go back to the world of the livings he did not really care about what happened in his dream. As it was in the moment he wanted to enjoy any second he could.

"Yeah, it is me? How are you? Are you in pain? Is there anything you need?" Deidara started giggling but stopped when dream-Sasori moved over to him. "Are you sure you are okay, brat?"

Deidara nodded. "Yes, un. I miss you danna, un. I miss you so much that it hurt." He touched his own chest while he did not take his eyes of the other boy. He wished he could understand why his danna was frowning so much. He was supposed to be happy since it was his dream.

Dream-Sasori stopped his tracks and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Why don't I help you back to bed? You seem to need a little more sleep?" Deidara shook his head but stopped as soon as black spots started dancing for his inner eye. "I'm not tired, un."

At the same time his stomach rumbled. Deidara placed a hand on the bandage and sighed. It seemed like that not even in his dreams the hunger would leave him alone.

"Oh you are hungry. Let us get you back to the bed and then I will bring you something." Before he could even protest Deidara was lifted from his spot at the floor and carried back to the bed where he was carefully tugged in. "Just wait and I will be back in a moment."

Deidara blinked feeling more confused than he had ever felt before as his dream-danna swept out of the door. If this was a dream then he did not need food or rest. But a dream was the only way to explain how he had ended in his danna's bedroom and why his danna acted like that towards him. Deidara knew that his danna hated, no, loathed him more than anything else.

It only took a few minutes before Sasori returned this time with a tray with a single bowl and a glass with water in his hands. "I know it does not look like much but until we are sure how much your stomach can handle this will be all you get. I am sorry."

Deidara starred at the food when the tray was placed on his lap. A knot was forming in his stomach. When was the last time he had gotten something to eat? He was not sure but it had not been much that was for sure.

Even with the hunger carving inside of him Deidara did not touch the food. What if this was not a dream but something Orochimaru had sat up to test him? He had already broken enough rules as it was by returning to the bed. He would not give more reasons to prolong his punishment.

Besides he had not been given permission to eat. Dream-Sasori or whoever he was was just standing next to the bed and watching him like a hawk.

The blonde eyed the tray and licked his lips nervously. The bowl on the tray was only half filled but it was still more than he had seen since he ended up with Orochimaru. If he ever got permission to eat he was not sure he would be able to get it all down.

"It there something wrong with the food?" Dream-Sasori reached out towards him and Deidara flinched. The movement made the tray slide down from his lap and the food and water spilled out on the bed.

Deidara felt tears built up in his eyes as he watched the spilled food. "S-sorry, un. I didn't mean to. S-so sorry. I will clean it up just give a moment, un. Please don't punish me, un. I-I will do whatever you want, un. J-just don't un."

His hands shook as Deidara tried to get the food back into the bowl without caring about the small burnings he got on his hands from the hot food.

"Brat, stop that." Strong hands got hold around his wrists and pulled him away from the ruined bedding. "Sorry. I am sorry, un."

"Are you hurt?" Deidara starred dumbfound at the red-head who was looking his body over for injuries. When the puppeteer found the red marks on his palms he made a tsk'ing sound.

"We will deal with this first. Then _I _will changes the bedclothes. But first we need to get you cleaned." Not knowing what to say or do Deidara let himself get dragged out of the bedroom. _Why does he not punish me, un? I ruind his bed and the food so why are he not doing anything? Is it because this is a dream? I don't understand anything, un._

While they walked Deidara thought he heard voices from a room that, if he remembered right, was the kitchen. What were other people doing in his dream? He did not want them to be there. They had nothing to do with him and his danna.

Dream-Sasori leaded him through a door Deidara knew he should remember what was behind.

Once inside he stopped dead in his tracks and felt how his heart stopped beating.

He had been lead to the bathroom. Though he tried not to look Deidara could not stop his eyes from travel over to the bath stall. There were no ropes but that did not stop the panic from spreading through his veins as poison.

_His arms arched from having been forced into the position over his head in what felt like days ago. For once the cold water had been turned off and his body had been dried without taking care of the wounds inflicted on his back and inner thighs. Orochimaru claimed it was because he did not want his new toy to become sick. Deidara thought it was a new try to break him. Without the water he had nothing to drink. Therefore not only was he hungry and tired but also thirsty like never before._

_He could not think of a place on him that did not hurt. Worst was his rear end. He did not know how many times he had been taken already. Not that it mattered. He knew it would not end. No one would come looking for him._

_The light turned on and without looking up he knew who had entered. Deidara could not stop his body from shaking as he heard the other boy undress somewhere behind him._

"_Are you ready for a few more rounds?" _

"Breath. Start breathing. I order you to start breathing." The harsh words made him open his mouth and in a mouthful of air.

His vision had tilted. Deidara knew he was laying flat down at the cold tile floor. He was staring up at the white ceiling. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the stall.

As if he could hear his thoughts dream-Sasori moved in between him and the bath stall. "Please don't. I promise to be good. Just- just no more. I can't take it no more. Anything else than that. Please. Please, un."

His cries were muffled when a big hand was placed on his mouth. Luckily it did not cover his nose so he still had a chance to breath.

Deidara tried to move away but different hands grabbed his limbs and made sure that he could not move around. Still Deidara did not give up. He knew he was only making it worse for himself but he could not take another turn in the stall.

Fresh tears burned in his eyes as Deidara watched the blurred figures around him. They were well-known and he knew if he calmed down he would be able to remember where he had seen them before. But, in the moment, he was keener of getting out of the bathroom and as far away from the stall as he could.

"Someone do something before he hurts himself." Deidara's eyes widened. That was it. If he punished himself then maybe they would not hang him in the bath stall.

Something pointed broke his skin and Deidara felt his body going limb and it became hard for him to think. Soon the hands moved away from him as it was no longer necessary for them to hold him down. Deidara felt his eyelids growing heavy.

Before he drifted off his eyes locked with his danna's. For some reason the red-head seemed sad. Deidara managed to smile to him in hope that it would help to get rid of his danna's worries. Even if this was only a dream he did not like to see his danna sad like this.

**Okay no bath to Deidara. But who knows maybe it will come later on? But he honestly can't recover just like that. It will take time. **

**The nightmare scene was inspired by a nightmare I had last night. Actually it was not about anything like that. My nightmare was much worse. Someone had decided to ban all chocolate from our world *Hides in corner and cries***

**Give me a lot of reviews so I can be happy again and start writing. If possible send chocolate.**

**If you have any ideas of what shall happen while Deidara is recovering PLEASE tell me about them. It is the only way they will maybe be used.**

**Until next.**

**Next: I don't know. Give me some ideas or it can take a looooooooooooong time before a new update will come. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all those lovely reviews. If I ever find out where I have forgotten my heart you will all get a special place in it. **

**Okay. I have decided to swift between who is watching Deidara while they all try to help him with recovering. This time: You all love her. She is the only girl in Akatsuki. She has blue hair. She castrate evil snake looking guys. And she is really scaring when she is mad. **

**For those who had figured out who I am talking about: Start reading the story and you will find out.**

**Disclaimer: Deep breath. I know I can do this. Okay. Naruto and none of the characters are mine. Life sucks, yeah I know all about it. **

**On with the story.**

When Deidara awoke from his slumber he found he was still in the dream or whatever this was. Someone had helped him back to dream-Sasori's bed while he had been out.

Opening his eyes Deidara found that he was not alone in the bedroom as he had hoped to. Konan was seated on a chair next to the bed he was in, smiling brightly to him. "It is good to see you awoke. I think I speak for all of us when I say you gave us quiet a scare when you freaked out in the bathroom. Itachi had to use some of his father's medication to put you to sleep."

Deidara just starred back at the blue-haired girl with dull eyes while he took in as many details abut her as possible while he lay without moving.

His dream-friend's eyes were much like dream-Sasori's had been. Tired and filed with guilt he did not understand. If this was a dream none of them were supposed to be worried. Especially not about him. After all he was a no one.

"How are you feeling? Are you hurting? You took quiet a fall back then and reopened a few wound while you were trashing around. Kakuzu was mad at the others because they did not manner to calm you down before you hurt yourself. Please say something to me. Just an un. Anything?" The desperate tone in his friend's voice made Deidara feel guilty without understanding why.

Deciding that he did not like this dream Deidara turned his back to the still talking girl. Hopefully he would soon fall asleep … eh… wake up… Whatever he did so that he would get away from the awkward silence that now filled the bedroom.

Why could he not remember what happened between those dreams? Was it normal? Should he not be able to remember when he knew he was dreaming? All these new thoughts were starting to make his head hurt. He was not used to thinking this much.

Warm sunrays touched his face and Deidara smiled softly. It felt too good to be true but it did not matter since he already knew that this was only a dream.

He wondered when he last had been outside. He had not even seen the sky since Orochiaru had stopped him from committing suicide.

Opening his eyes which he had not even realised he had closed Deidara sat up in the bed abruptly. The sudden movement was enough to scare Konan so she fell down from her chair but Deidara did not care. He had other things to think about.

When he had sat up his ribs protested. Deidara placed a light hand at the hurting place and whimpered softly. Maybe this was not such a smart idea as he first had thought it would be.

Seeing his bandaged hands for the first time Deidara frowned. He could see his palm mouth's tongues move under the white cloth. Remembering how Orochimaru had forced him to pleasure him with those mouths made him feel worse than he already did.

Deciding to deal with it at a later time Deidara turned his attention to the bed he was in. While he had been … out someone had changed the ruined bedclothes. The silk felt nice against his skin. So unlike to what the small bed in the room had been like.

Ignoring Konan worried protest Deidara slowly raised from the bed. He felt dizzy and was worried for a moment he would fell.

Moving away from his dream-friend's hand he step by step moved over to the window. Already tired he rested his forehead against the cool glass while he looked out of the window.

In the corner of his eye he could see the apartment he knew Zetsu and Tobi were living. In the other end of the street a big manor stood proud among the more modern buildings. After thinking a long time he realised it wore the Uchiha's family chest. It must be Itachi and Sasuke's home then.

He remembered being told that all the members of Akatsuki lived at this street but could find any cue where the rest of them might be living. But since was a dream he should be able to decide.

Feeling Konan watching his every move Deidara reached up and grabbed the handle to the window. Before the girl could protest he used whatever little strength that was left in his body and opened the window.

A wind nearly made him fall and Deidara closed his eyes with a happy sigh. It had been such a long time he had felt the fresh air.

The wind played with his hair and caressed his skin like a lover would do. Deidara sighed again and glanced at Konan who stood at the other side of the bed and watched him. She was munching her lower lip and watched him with worried eyes. It was clear she was not happy with him having left the bed.

Deidara turned his attention away from the girl and looked up and the sky. It was grey because of the clouds. Small white flakes fall down from the sky and Deidara smiled. He wondered how many months he had been with Orochimaru since it was snowing. Then he remembered that it was only a dream. The weather meant absolutely nothing. Just like anything else.

The thought saddened Deidara and he felt his body tense. Suddenly he did not like the dream any more. He just wanted to wake up even if he had to face reality. It was better than being reminded about what he had lost. It was simply too painful.

His body was shaking when he stepped up at the windowsill. Somewhere behind him he heard dream-Konan shout at him. It sounded like she was calling his name. Deidara was not sure and he did not turn around to look at her. He knew he would loose his courage if he did so.

As he spread his arms out he heard a door bang open but Deidara did not flinch. This time there would be no Orochimaru to stop him from doing as he wanted to. If he could not end his life in real life he could at least do it in his dreams. After all there was nothing to stop him or hold him back.

When he took the step out of the window Deidara did not move his eyes from the sky. He wondered if it would be like flying. He had after all always wanted to be a bird. Maybe in his next dream he would be a bird? It was a pleasant thought and made him smile widely.

As he began to fall Deidara heard a scream from the room he had just left. Deidara shook his head. He could not see why things should be so dramatic. It would be easier to enjoy his fall if he did not have to listen to such unpleasant sounds.

His fall stopped with a tug and Deidara let out a pained sound as his arm was twisted in an painful way over him. Strong fingers hindered him in falling farther and Deidara looked up to glare at whoever had dared stopping him from what he was doing.

His eyes widened when he looked into his danna's muddy-brown eyes. "It is okay, brat. I have you. Just take it easy and I will get you up in a moment." First now he noticed his danna was nearly falling with him. The other boy was only holding them up with a hand at the windowsills.

"Can someone help me get him up?" Muffled sounds told him that people hurried to the window. Deidara sighed as he felt how he slowly was being helped inside.

Once on safe ground dream-Sasori wrapped his arms around him and shocked Deidara by staring crying. "You stupid brat. Why would you do that when we have finally saved you? Don't you dare leave me again. If you die I will follow right after you."

The confession made Deidara want to cry. He did not want his danna to die not even if it happened in a dream and he himself no longer meant anything to the puppeteer.

Instead of answering Deidara curled into a ball while his head rested against his danna's shoulder and he closed his eyes suddenly filled drained for what little energy that had been left his body.

Why could they not just let him die?

**I know it is short but I wanted it out. Any ideas to what else Deidara can do?**

**Hmm, wonder what will happen once Deidara finds out that it is not a dream? *giggles* we will just have to wait and see.**

**Next: Who will be watching Deidara? Help me chose and give ideas to what should happen.**

**Until then.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I am here again.**

**Someone asked me what happened to Dei's mum. DON'T worry I have not forgotten her. She will have her come-back later when I think it is time for her. **

Flashback

**This time it is Pein's turn to watch over Deidara. Let us see how that will go.**

**Warning: I was bored- I mean reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally bored. As in the way: Anything can happen. Now you have been warned. OBS. Pein was also bored. **

**Another warning: Small spoilers for Naruto. Don't like it, don't read it. Now you have all been warned. **

Deidara had awoken again but one could hardly tell as he lay in the bed and refused to speak or even look at them. His only movements were when someone reached out for him and he flinched away from the person.

Pein knew they needed some way to reach him. Right now they had someone around him all the time. They were all worried that he would try to pull a stunt as the last one. There was no doubt that the blonde was suicidal. After what he had been through it was no wonder.

Christmas vacation had ended. Not that they had had much to celebrate even with Deidara back with them. Now they had to go back to school and continue their education. Therefore they had decided to take turns in Deidara-watching as they called it.

He sat down at the chair next to the bed Deidara was occupying. The blonde was lying still in the bed. The only proof that he was still alive was his shallow breath.

It was not that he knew the blonde that well. Hell if it were not for Konan and Sasori he would have to do this. Seriously those two could drive one mad if things were not done the way they wanted it done. On the other hand if it were not for them the blonde would not be in the state he was in right now. But it wasn't the only reason to why he was now sitting in the room keeping an eye at the blonde's every move.

"Take care of yourself honey while we are in school." Pein could hear Hidan curse in the background when Konan stood at her toes and placed a light kiss at his lips. "Se to that nothing happens to Deidara while we are gone. If I come back and find a single hair bended the wrong way there will be no more sex and your fate will be worse than Orochimaru's. They have still not found all the pieces of him I left around in the city.

Pein held no doubt that Konan would stay true to her words which was why he would not leave the blonde's side until the others returned.

As time went by Pein started getting bored. He wondered how the blonde could stand being like that all the time. Deidara starred at the ceiling without paying him any mind.

The leader sighed. "How did the others do this? I can't just leave you. Konan would have my head if I did so."

Pein stopped and watched Deidara in hope of seeing any kind of reaction but the blonde just continued starring with empty eyes. It was as if he had forgotten that there was a world around him with people who cared about him.

"I once read that it would be good to talk to someone in come. I know you are not in coma but who knows? Maybe this will help you to come back to us."

Again he got no answer and Pein sat back in the chair trying to get comfortable.

"What to tell you about? What about how our group was founded? I guess that no one ever explained it to you. What time will be better than now? It is not like you are going anywhere anytime soon. Am I right?" Pein chucked of his own joke "I guess it all started in grade school."

**Back in grade school**

"My mum told our neighbour that you are a freak." A young Pein, yet without any piercings in his face, looked up from where he had been playing by himself in the shadows.

His eyes landed on a small group of loud kids at his own age. They were surrounding something. From where he sat he could not see what or who it was.

"I am not a freak. Take those words back before I beat you into doing so." The girl, because it was a girl's voice, which sounded like the bird's songs, could be heard all the way to where he was sitting. She did not sound afraid even though it was five against one. More angry than anything else.

After confirming that there was no teacher around and none of the other kids at the playground seemed to be doing anything Pein stood. He could not just sit and watch what was happening in front of him.

On his way over to the group Pein caught a glimpse of blue. Pein frowned. He had never seen anyone with blue hair. _There is a first time for all_.

"Leave her alone." Pein stopped in the middle of a step when the group's attention switched from the girl and over to him. But he did not mind them. All his attention was focused at the girl.

She was beautiful. There was no other way to describe the girl he was seeing. Long, blue hair that reached to the middle of her back. A white origami flower was in her hair. She looked angry at him as if she thought he would start tormenting her too.

Pein smiled what he hoped could be seen as a rescuing smile to the girl.

"I want you to leave her alone and never bother her again."

"Or what? Will you cry for your mother?"

He glared at the boy who had spoken. It was one from the same class as he himself but they had never really talked together. "Oh, I forgot. You don't have parents, do you? They died and left you all alone. Your name is Pein, right? I guess they died because you were a pain in the ass."

With a roar of anger Pein tackled the bigger boy who had talked and they landed at the dirty ground with Pein on the top. "I will show you what kind pain you will feel when I am finished with you."

A landed a few punches at the boy's face before a teacher came around and forced him away from the other boy. "Pein, I thought better of you. You come with me to the headmistress office. She will decide what shall happen with you."

_Ten minutes later_

Pein waited outside the headmistress' office. Class had already started and he was alone in the corridor.

Tears had build up but he refused to let them fall. He wondered if the girl was alright and was sad because he had never even gotten her name. Hopefully he would get to see her again.

"I could have taken care of them myself." How he had not seen her come before she was standing right before him Pein did not know. But there she was. The blue-haired girl whose name he did not know. "I know but I figured out that a little help would not hurt."

He felt the girl look at him as if she tried to figure out if there was something behind his words. "Okay… my name is Konan."

I'm Pein." The girl grinned. "Yeah, I heard something about you being a pain in the ass. I will give you one warning. Do anything against me and I will castrate you using paper. Now you have been warned."

**Now**

Pein stopped and drank a little water while his eyes never left the form in the bed in hope of seeing something. All the while he had talked Deidara had not even looked to his side. "After that day Konan never left my side and a few years later she became my girlfriend."

The leader of Akatsuki stretched and yawned. "The next who became a part of our group, though at that time we had still not founded Akatsuki yet, was Zetsu."

**Back in time**

It was a sunny day and for that he was thankful. He had invited Konan with him for a walk in the park to celebrate it had been two years since they meet for the first time.

They walked slowly hand in hand while getting weird looks from old ladies feeding pigeons. Not that he minded. After all he was dating the prettiest girl in the whole world.

Getting into a part of the park none of them had been in before they stopped and looked around with big eyes.

In front of them was an old and seeming abandoned greenhouse. Some of the windows were broken and from where they were standing they could see an ocean of plants inside.

"Want to go and take a closer look?" Pein nodded. "Yeah, let us start mission: see what the mystical greenhouse is hiding." Konan only shook her head. "You watch too much television."

"Such a thing one can never get too much of."

It was not difficult for them to find a way in. The door was not even locked so they walked right in.

Inside the greenhouse the air was hot and clam. Pein hold Konan's hand tightly in his own. Just to make sure that they would not get away from each other. It had nothing to do that he liked the feeling of her skin against his own.

Plants were everywhere. Some of them from other countries. Most of them he had never seen before.

"**They should leave.** They are not doing anything.** So what this is **_**our**_** place. **Be nice so we do not scare them away."

From between the plants a strange looking boy stepped forth. Half of his skin was black while the other half was white as snow. He had golden eyes and funny green hair. Pein looked around in hope of getting a glimpse of other people. He was sure he had heard two voices.

"**They are supposed to flee.** Why do they not seem to be scared? **I love it when they scream.** What did I tell you? **Not to eat someone there is not on the schedule?**"

The two voices came from the boy who appeared to be at their own age. "Who are you?"

"Our name is Zetsu. **Now leave before we decide that your hands will do for lunch.**" 

"Are you a cannibal?" He could hear the interest in his girlfriend's voice and knew that she was up to something.

"Of course. **What else are we supposed to eat?**" Pein shrugged. "I do not know. What about vegetables? You seem to have more than enough." A horrible gasp sounded from Zetsu as he stepped back and looked at them with wide eyes. "**You monster. **Do you not know that plants also have feelings?"

Pein and Konan shared a gaze and nodded to each other while the boy was walking around. It seemed like he tried to calm the plants by talking to them with a low and lovely voice.

"What Pein meant is if you want to be our friend?" Konan's question seemed to shock the other boy. "Friends? **Do we eat friends? **I do not think so. **We have never had any**. We will say yes."

Pein grinned as he took their new friend in. They were indeed a weird sight. A plan had already started to take form inside his head.

**Now**

The leader of Akatsuki stopped when he heard the door to the entre open and loud voices filled the apartment. A quick glance at the clock told him it truly was time for the others to come back. "Well. My time is up. I am sure Sasori will be here in a little while to see how you are doing and tell you about his day."

**Okay now you have heard a little about how the first tree members of Akatsuki meet. I hope you liked it.**

**Next: See how well Itachi and Kisame do it when it is their time to watch Deidara who wakes up and is a little… confused. **

**Remember to review it is what makes me continue writing. No reviews means no more chapters. Muhahahaha. **

**And as a thank for all those reviews I got for last chapter you will now get to hear how Pein, Konan and Zetsu came up with who shall be in Akatsuki. **

**Here you go.**

It was the last week before school would start and even though the weather outside was good Pein, Konan and Zetsu were all assembled inside Konan's house where Pein now was living together with his girlfriend.

The curtains were drawn and the only light in the room was a single lamp hanging over the table they were seated around.

"Okay. As we all know we are going to be in high school when this vacation ends. Now we will be the big guys." Konan glared at him and Pein cleared his throat. "and girl, of course. We have succeeded in surviving our two last schools by standing together and taking care of each other but that will end."

At his two friends confused stares Pein smirked. "I say we aim for something bigger than just going through the days and taking care of each other. Instead we will rule the school."

"How should we be able to do so? **I knew he was crazy but still.**"

Pein rolled his eyes. "It is true that our number is a problem. As we stand right now our chances for succeeding is small. Therefore I suggest that we invite other people into our group. But it can't be anybody. We will go after those who no one else will be together with. The freaks, the outsides. Those who has always been standing at the sideline and watching the others."

Konan placed a hand at her boyfriend's arm to get him to calm down. "It's a great plan, darling. But how should we find those members? I mean it is not like they are going around with big signs saying 'look at me I am all alone and without friends'"

"I have already thought of that."

From a bag he withdrew several thick books and handed them out so they all sat with some. "We will go through those yearbooks from other school and find those students who are going to be in our school. Look after those who are standing alone and are not in many pictures. We will each chose two candidates."

For a time silence filled the living room as the tree friends were going through their books. Sometimes one of them would sigh or switch position but no one said a word.

After hours of going through year-books they each sat with a little paper in their hands with written names of possible names.

"Okay, tell me what you have. Konan how about you start?" Konan nodded and placed her feet in her boyfriend's lap ignoring the glare she got from said boy. "First one is Hoshigaki Kisame who looks like a shark. He has it all. Blue skin, gill-like markings and sharp teeth. Apparently he gets into a lot of fights because of this."

"Sounds good who is the other one?"

Konan smiled. "The next one is someone named Hidan. He has joined a cult who worships a god named Jashin or something like that. It seems like he tries to sacrifice most things he ever gets near."

"Good. Zetsu your turn."

The plant boy nodded. "I choose Uchiha Tobi Madara." The two others stared at the picture the cannibal was showing them. It showed a young boy with black hair wearing a orange lollipop-like mask. "Are you sure about him?" Pein could not help but ask. "Trust me. You will understand when I tell you who the next one is. But anyway there has to be something about this guy. Who calls their kid Madara now a day?"

Pein decided to stay silent. Sometimes it was just not worth discussing with the other boy. "My next one is Uchiha Itachi **cousin to Madara**. It says he is a genius **but is not close to other from his family than this Madara**."

Smiling Pein looked down at the two names he had chosen. "All right. My first candidate is a guy named Kakuzu. Besides being good as a medic he also seems to be good at stealing money. It says here that he once nearly killed another student because the girl tried to borrow some of his money without asking."

The two other looked at the picture of Kakuzu before Pein got over to the next. "This is Akasuna no Sasori. Also known as the puppeteer. He usually goes alone. Does not appear at more than one picture and it was only in the background."

The tree friends starred grinning at the pictures at the table. "It seems like we are going to have a busy year." Pein only nodded. He could only agree.

"So **are we going to give us self a name or something?**" Pein grinned. "I thought you would never ask." Here he ignored the sound of groans. "I have gone through many names until I settled down at one."

Now he felt he had both of his friends' full attention.

"We shall be called.

Akatsuki."

**That is all for this time remember to review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay I woke up the morning after I had posted last chapter in hope of finding just one review. Instead there were five waiting for me. You guys just made my day and therefore I decided to update as fast as possible.**

**Anyway today two will be watching Deidara. They will be feeding him and we will see how the two boys meet each other.**

**Someone asked if the police and the school knew that Deidara had been found. No not yet. But they will get to know when times come. I am not going to tell you more. **

**Warning: You will see. Muhahahahaha.**

**Disclaimer: I am not going to say that I do not own Naruto because most people must have figured it out by now.**

**On with the story.**

Only a few scars remained to remind them of what had happened when they removed the last bandages. It was the first time Deidara had reacted with strong emotions since the incidents with the bathroom and the window.

His eyes had widened and he had started whimpering like a wounded animal. Kakuzu had reached out for him only to retreat back hastily so he would not lose his hand to Deidara's teeth.

In the kitchen Itachi could hear Kisame move around humming probably preparing lunch for all of them. Meanwhile he was stuck in the same room with someone who was even more silent than he himself. It felt wrong to see the normally loud blonde like this.

He had not been surprised when Konan first had told about her friendship with the boy when Sasori started showing interest for said boy. Unlike the others he had noticed how the girl had sometimes disappeared to pop up again at the weirdest times.

It did not take much investigation from his side to find out who she was spending her time with. As long as she did not betray their leader or the group he was no reason to tell the others about his observations.

A smell of soup reached him as Kisame stepped into the bedroom with a tray in his hands. The two boys shared a long look before Itachi turned his attention back to the one in the bed.

Deidara's eyes were open but he starred blindly at the ceiling. Either he would not acknowledge their existence or he did not know they were there.

"Which one of us is going to do it?"

"Hn?"

"I mean the food. Which one of us is going to feed him? Sasori said he could not eat by himself."

Both boys looked at each other trying to stare the other part into submission. "Your father is a doctor. Sure you know how to do it. Besides you have a little brother. Did you not help him with eating when he was a baby?"

"Hn."

"No need to use such harsh words. I was only stating a fact."

Without more words Itachi took the tray from Kisame's hands and sat down in the bed close to Deidara who was still ignoring him. "Hn."

"Okay. Just wait a moment."

Kisame slit down in the bed behind Deidara. The blonde had not time to react before he was hosted in Kisame's lap with the shark-looking boy holding him still.

It did not stop the blonde from trashing around in his attempt to get free. His movements were panicked and legs flew around nearly hitting Itachi.

"Hn."

"We switch places and then _you_ can hold him still." In spite of his words Kisame locked Deidara's legs with the blonde's. Now Deidara could not move anything else than his head but he still tried to throw himself away from them.

"Hn."

"Itachi is right. Deidara you need to relax we are not going to do anything to you so try to relax." When Deidara did not do as they said Kisame sighed and shifted position so that he had one hand free. "Seems like we are going to force him to eat."

Itachi nodded and took the spoon in his hand. Until now none of them had succeed in making Deidara eat by himself.

Deidara's eyes widened even more than before as if he knew what they were about to do. His mouth closed and he moved closer to Kisame trying to get away from Itachi who was holding the tray with food. "Sorry kiddo. But this is for your own good. I am sure you will understand, one day."

Before Deidara could react Kisame grabbed his jaw and with his fingers forced him to open his mouth as one would do to a horse.

Deidara protested when the spoon was stuck into his mouth and the hand forced his mouth to close before he could spit it all out again.

Itachi watched as Deidara struggled to get free. But Kisame did not move his hand. Instead Itachi leaned forward and started rubbing the boy's throat until he swallowed.

To his surprise Deidara stopped struggling and instead frowned at him. It was almost as if he was trying to think but something was hindering him in doing so.

Itachi placed the tray at the bed and leaned closer to Deidara looking him deep into the eyes. Kisame moved the hand and Itachi could feel him look at him but ignored his boyfriend. Right now he was more interested in what the blonde was about to do.

Deidara opened his mouth but suddenly looked uncertain. His eyes flickered between Itachi and Kisame. It almost looked like he feared that they would hit him if he tried to speak. Itachi felt a well-known anger inside him. He once more wished he had been with Konan and Pein when they had decided to make Orocimaru pay for what he had done.

"H-hence bum, un." Itachi felt shocked. It was not often that someone could leave him with that feeling and the few times he was shocked he normally masked it before anyone would notice it.

It seemed like he had not been fast enough since Kisame's loud laughter soon filled the bedroom. The sound made Deidara flinch and Itachi did not know what to feel. For once he was glad that the other boy finally spoke. On the other hand was he not sure how he should take the way the boy had talked to him.

"H-he thinks y-you are your little brother." While he laughed Kisame let go of Deidara and the blonde slid away from the two boys and curled into a ball with his arms around his knees. He started rocking back and forth and looked uncertain from one to another.

"Hn." The single word made Kisame silent as slightly pale under his blue colour. "You would not dare."

"Hn"

"I know for sure you would not go so long without it."

"Hn."

"If you do that then I will take all your dango's for a month."

Now it was Itachi's turn to pale. Since he was already pale it did not have such a big effect but when it was Itachi it was serious.

"Hn."

"Oh, yes I would. So it is up to you if you will go the way."

"Hn."

"I agree. Let us forget about it."

They both turned their attention towards Deidara who had moved as far away from them as possible without having to leave the bed. It was scary to see how thin he had become. He looked like a doll. So easy to break.

Itachi smiled as Kisame slowly coached the boy into his lap again. It was clear that Deidara feared that they would do something if he did not do as they ordered. Hopefully they would be able to fix him. It would just take a lot of time but he believed it could happen.

His eyes rested at the shark-like boy and Itachi smiled softly. He did not regret his decision being together with Kisame. It was something he would never regret. That much he knew for sure.

**Back in first year in high school**

A new school did not change anything. People still stared at him and talked behind his back. If it were not the other students it was the teachers. The rumour about him being a genius had already started spreading and the day had only started.

Ignoring the other students he walked in the classroom and sat in the behind where he could watch the others but not be watched. He took forth his I-pod from his bag and closed his eyes while he listened to the music.

Itachi did not open his eyes when he felt someone sit down at the chair next to him. "Hn."

"No, I will not move away. It is a free country and I can do what I want to do."

Surprised Itachi opened his eyes and looked at the one sitting next to him for the first time. The boy looked like one who would be able to get in on any sport team he wanted to unless the coach was a downright idiot. He was tall seemed to be well build. The only thing that could make his school-time difficult for him was his shark-like appearance.

But that was not what shocked Itachi through the other boy would not be able to see his surprise. Before he had learned how to walk he had learned that an Uchiha never showed their feelings. It was one of the most important Uchiha rules.

Never before had he met someone who could understand what he was saying. Not even his family had succeeded in doing so.

The boy turned towards him and grinned while showing his shark-like teeth. "I am Hoshigaki Kisame." Itachi ignored the hand the other boy offered. "Hn."

"Oh, an Uchiha. Aren't you supposed to be a genius?"

Itachi turned his attention back to the chalkboard in front of the class deciding to ignore the other boy. He was just like one of the other idiots at the school who would not understand him.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and forced to turn his front back to the other boy who was now glaring at him. "Don't just turn away when I am talking to you. It is not polite doing so."

Itachi raised an eyebrow just staring at the other boy. Normally his glare would be enough to make others back away from him. "That is not going to scare me. Though I have to say that you have pretty eyes."

To his shock a faint blush colour his cheeks. Most people thought of his eyes as creepy. "Hn."

"No I am serious. I have never seen eyes like yours. It makes you stand out. I like that." The last part was whispered close to his ear and Itachi could not stop himself from shivering.

Confused by his own reaction Itachi moved away from the boy who was still grinning and sat back to think about it. He was not sure what to think or do. He had not met someone who talked about his eyes in that way. Other people were more interested in his IQ or his looks.

Luckily the boy did not get to say anything else because the teacher arrived with tree students from middle school. Itachi was thankful for that the blush had disappeared.

"Look. That boy with the chicken butt hair looks like you."

"Hn."

"Oh, it is your little brother Sasuke? I have to say you look a lot better than him." If it had not been because it was not something Uchaha's did Itachi would have started banging his head against the table. When was the boy about to stop?

"I wonder why they are here." Itachi decided it was time to ignore the boy. Hopefully he would soon understand that he wanted to be left alone.

"Okay class. My name is Kakashi-sensei. I am your English teacher. Today we have some guests from the middle school. Uchiha Sasuke. Hanaru Sakura and Utomaru Naruto. They will tell you about drugs."

"Since none of you seems to want to listen and probably already knows what we will tell you about let us get over with it. Drugs are bad. They make you more stupid than you already are. Don't do drugs." Sasuke turned towards their teacher. "I do not see why we should do this. It is obvious that what little brain those idiots had are rotten away because of drugs."

When Sasuke had talked Itachi felt his little brother glare at him. Kisame who also saw it chuckled.

"Why is he looking at you like that?"

"Hn."

"How funny. Why does he hate you so much?"

"Hn."

"So he is jealous at you because you are better than him and thinks you are ding drugs instead of just accepting the fact that you are better than him."

After that they sat in silence as the rest of their class were doing. Itachi let the words go in through one ear and out of the other one. He did not need to listen. After all he had been standing at the same place as Sasuke when he had been a little younger than his little brother was now.

As soon as the bell rang Itachi left the classroom as one of the first. He did not need to look at his schedule to know he had lunch break now. Hopefully he would not have t deal with more people. His little brother and shark-guy were more than enough for him.

Since he had brought his own lunch with him from home Itachi took a seat at an empty table. Together with his lunch Itachi spread out his homework at the table. With a bit of luck it would be enough to stop people from disturbing him.

Six dangos later and five minutes into the break someone sat down next to him. Itachi decided to ignore the person next to him in hope that they would leave him alone. Unfortunately it seemed like luck was not on his side today.

Itachi froze when a hand started touching his inner thigh and slowly moving upwards. Shocked he looked up from his homework and glared at the person sitting next to him. No one was ever allowed to touch him like that.

The boy, at least he thought it was a boy with the pale skin and long dark hair it was kind of hard to be sure. Anyway the boy just grinned and looked at him with lust in his eyes.

"You should be honoured that I have laid my eyes on you. I like pretty things." Itachi shuddered silently and tried to move away from the snake-like boy but fingers dug into his flesh and kept him in place.

"Is that boy harassing you?" Itachi felt his face flush when he saw Kisame standing behind him glaring at the snake-boy. "Why don't you go and find someone else to harass and leave me and my boyfriend alone?"

If not it was because Uchihas did not do so Itachi knew for sure he would have been gaping. He did not know what was worst. Kisame claiming to be his boyfriend or the snake-guy who had been groping him.

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Kiss him." Itachi sat unmoving as Kisame bowed forward and placed his lips against his own. To his surprise the kiss was not cold or unpleasant. Actually it was like nothing he had imagined. It was gentle and warm and a nice feeling spread through his body.

Itachi opened his eyes which he had not even realised had been closed and found himself staring into dark eyes planted in a blue face.

After what felt like forever they broke apart. As if nothing had happened Itachi turned back to his homework but found him unable to concentrate at the books in front of him. Instead he kept thinking of the kiss he had just shared. It had been his first kiss. He had meant to wait for someone special and… he might just have found that special one.

So deep in thought Itachi was that he just realised Kisame had stood when he no longer felt the other boy's warmth against his body. Orochimaru had left them as soon as they kissed. He had scowled and seemed angry but at least he had done nothing.

"Hn."

"Well, I figured that you wanted to be left alone besides it does not seems like he will be bothering you again. If he does just come to me and I will take care at him."

For a long time Itachi stared at the other boy. "Hn." As ordered Kisame sat down next to him again. The bigger boy seemed unsure what to do with himself and Itachi smirked. Without warning the Uchiha leaned forward and pressed his lips against the shark-guy's in a short but nice kiss.

"It is not proper behaviour to leave ones boyfriend alone." Out of the corner of his eyes he saw understanding draw in Kisame's face. "So you want me… I mean we are."

"Hn."

They sat close together in silence while Itachi made his homework.

Halfway through their lunch break a guy with piercings in his face sat down in front of them looking at both of them in a seriously manner.

"My name is Pein and I was wondering if the two of you would be interested in joining a group called Akatsuki…"

**Okay a long chapter. My fingers hurt from writing so I will stop for now a go relax in a nice warm bath. **

**Don't really know what to say. Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue telling how the different members joined Akatsuki or would you rather like me to just jump over it? The only way things can happen is if you tell me. **

**Next: Hidan and Kakuzu are alone in Sasori's apartment together with Deidara. It spells problems. Also hear about how they joined Akatsuki. **

**Until then.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So it is our favourite undying pair's turn to watch Deidara. Wonder how that will go. Hmm, there will be blood, mad grannies and confused boys. **

"This is so fucking boring. Why do we have to fucking sit here and do fucking nothing?" Kakuzu managed to ignore his boyfriend as the scythe passed close by his nose. He succeeded until Hidan was standing right in front of him and snatched the papers out of his hands.

"Don't you fucking dare to ignore me like that."

"I was actually reading that one." Hidan only scowled and moved out of reach when Kakuzu tried to take the newspaper. "You do fucking not get it fucking back before I get my fucking answer you sorry excuse for a fucking boyfriend."

With a sigh Kakuzu crossed his arms over his chest. He knew Hidan would continue being like this until his question had been answered or he found something else to annoy. "What is it you want?"

"Why the fuck is it that I have to fucking stay in here?"

His boyfriend let the scythe lean against a bedpost while Hidan sat at the edge of the bed so that both of them could keep an eye at the sleeping blonde. Kakuzu eyed his newspaper in Hidan's hands. If not for Sasori's threat about what would be done to them in case something should happen to the blonde he would try his luck and grab the papers. As it was right now he would have to humour his boyfriend.

"It is your own fault just so you know it. Do you not remember what happened the last time you were left alone in Sasori's apartment? His granny is still complaining about those stains on her coffee-table which you also destroyed. You are lucky that she never figured out what kind of animal you were sacrificing.

Since Sasori has decided that you cannot be left alone in his home and at least one of us has to keep an eye at blondie over there both of us have to be in here. Now hand over my newspaper."

"How come we always get the most fucking boring missions?"

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. It did not seem like he would get his newspaper back anytime soon. "That is not true now you are just whining for attention."

"Am so fucking not and you fucking know I am fucking right."

"Care to explain?"

Kakuzu knew it was stupid but there were only two ways to get Hidan to shut up. Let him talk until he had no more to tell or knock him out. Unfortunately the latter was not a possibility. Not when they both had to watch the blonde. And no matter how much he wanted to he doubted he could kill the other boy without blood at the floor.

"Like sitting here and watch someone who is doing absolutely nothing." Kakuzu resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "So have and will the others also." Hidan nodded but did not stop. "Then what about the rescue mission? All we had to do was distracting some idiots while the others got to do all the dangerous stuff."

Kakuzu started wondering how many times he would have to bang his head into the wall before he passed out. He would do it if he had not know that the consequences when Sasori and Konan found out.

"Maybe, but you got to fight against someone and they did not so I do not see why you are complaining. Now give me my newspaper back."

Hidan just grinned and moved away from Kakuzu when the green-eyed boy reached out for his paper. "I don't fucking think – ow."

While moving away from his boyfriend Hidan bumped lightly into the, until now, sleeping blonde.

Deidara opened his eyes and bolted out of the bed before they could even blink. The blanket winded around his feet so he stumbled and fall and landed flat at the floor.

Unable to do anything Hidan and Kakuzu watched as the scythe started falling and the blade pierced Deidara's hand to the floor.

A bestial scream filled the room and as they watched Deidara got the blade out of his hand, not caring for whatever damage he made on his person.

"What in the name of Jashin did fucking just happen?"

Both of them looked at the blonde who was curling into a ball in a corner of the room. Luckily he was nowhere near the windows. Even if he had been it would not have mattered. After the last incident they had made sure that the windows could only be opened a little. So unless he destroyed the glass he would not come out that way again.

The blonde started rocking back and forth while he mumbled words too low for them to hear and clutched his bleeding hand close to his chest.

Slowly so that they would not scare the blonde more than he already was they moved closer to the blonde. When they were close enough to hear the words both stopped dead in their tracks.

"What the fuck is he fucking saying?" Kakuzu leaned closer with a frown. "Something about a dream of some kind. Deidara, what is just a dream?" Still not letting go of the wounded hand Deidara lifted his head and slowly looked them in their eyes. For the first time since the rescue the fog had left his eyes and the blue orbs seemed to see them for the first time in a long time. "This, un."

The fog sovered his eyes and send his mind back to whatever country it hid in. He tumbled forward. The short action and few words seemed to have taken what little energy he had left.

I what felt like hours but only could be minute none of the three moved the slightest bit.

"He believes"

"that this is a fucking dream."

"What are we going to do know?"

Deidara did not even stir when Kakuzu lifted him in bridal style and walked back to the bed with the blonde in his arms. "This is something we need to discus with the others when they come back."

Both of them looked down at the sleeping blonde who seemed peaceful in his sleep. "Wonder what the others will say." Hidan grinned. "I fucking cannot wait to see their fucking reaction." Kakuzu only nodded. "But first, let us take care of that wound."

**Same day as Itachi and Kisame met**

Kakuzu sat in the back of the classroom slowly counting the money he had won from bets in the lunch break. One of them had been about the shark-like boy and the Uchiha and whether or not they would kiss. He had not been surprised by winning that one. The blue skinned boy's interest had been obvious from where he had been sitting.

When the teacher arrived Kakuzu put the money into safety in one of his inner pockets. He would not risk losing the opportunity to earn more money just because betting at the school's ground was not allowed.

Their teacher, a man smoking cigar nonstop grinned. "God morning to you lot. I hope you all have done the assignment I gave you the other day since we are going to have a test on the subject today." The sound of groans filled the classroom.

"But first I will like you to greet Hidan who is a part of this class. It is possible that you do not remember him sine he was suspended in three weeks after getting in a fight with some of the seniors on the first day in the semester."

"Would you just shut the fuck up? None of those fucking losers are worthy being sacrificed to Jashin that is the only fucking reason that those fuckers are even fucking alive."

In the door a silver-haired boy was standing. He wore the same boring student uniform as all the others but his shirt was open and showed of his pale unmarked chest.

Kakuzu looked away from the still scowling student and out of the window. "What a loser." In his mind he was already trying to figure out how to best get money out of the boy. Either through bets or in some other way.

"What did you fucking just call me you sick fucker?" Looking up Kakuzu found that the boy was standing right in front of his desk. "Not only are you a loser who gets suspended from school on his first day but you are also deaf."

A hand grabbed the front of his shirt and forced him to stand. "Care to fucking say that again?" Kakuzu smirked at him. "You also seem to have a problem with remembering. I truly feel sorry for you."

"Let us fucking see who is feeling fucking sorry for who when I am fucking finished with you."

Kakuzu dodged a punch that had been aimed at his jaw and stepped to the boy since the boy had let go of him.

With a roar the silver-haired by attacked him head on and both of them laded at the floor with their limbs tangled together.

When Hidan tried to hit him again Kakuzu grabbed his wrists and rolled around so he was on top of the other boy.

He opened his mouth to say something but the words disappeared from his mind when his own green eyes locked with pink orbs.

None of them noticed their surroundings any longer. Al they could do was looking at the each other. It felt as if nothing else mattered. The city could be destroyed and when they finally noticed it would not matter.

Slowly, as if fearing to break the boy he had been fighting with not even a minute ago, Kakuzu leaned forward and pressed his own lips against the other boy's.

When Hidan opened his mouth Kakuzu was not late to let his tongue slip inside to taste as much as psible from the boy underneath him.

"Yeah, if the two of you are finished I would like both of you to go to the headmistress' office right now."

Realising they were not in their own little world but actually in a classroom they broke apart panting slightly.

"Fuck."

"Just my word you idiot."

Hand in hand they grabbed theirs bags and walked out of the classroom not caring about the whispers around them.

"My fucking name is Hidan and I fucking worship the almighty Jashin-sama."

"Kakuzu, and I makes bets and other things to earn money."

They were standing outside the headmistress' office waiting to be let inside. They were standing close, shoulder to shoulder with tangled fingers.

There was no one else in the corridor so they allowed themselves to relax. "Why did you fight with those seniors on your first day?" Hidan grinned and turned around so he was face to face with him. "I fucking heard them talk about taking money from a freshman who had been making fucking bets with them. So I decided to teach them a fucking lesson."

"Why would you do that?"

Hidan's grin widened. "Because he had fucking nice eyes I fucking like."

Before Kakuzu could come with a comeback a blue-haired girl popped up in front of them seemingly out of nowhere. "Hello my name is Konan, I am Pein's girlfriend and friend with Zetsu."

"Why the f-"

"You two are Kakuzu and Hidan, right?"

"How the f-"

"Do you want to be a part of our group it will be for the best of all of us?"

"F-"

Kakuzu placed a hand over Hidan's mouth and looked at the girl. "What kind of group is it and what is in it for us?"

The girl, Konan, grinned, and Kakuzu got the feeling that she was not someone he would like to cheat. "We call us Akatsuki…"

**Now you know how Kakuzu and Hidan met each other and how they joined Akatsuki. OWnder how the group will react now they know that Deidara thinks it is all a dream.**

**Next: Zetsu and Tobi's turn to watch Deidara. Tobi tries to convince the blonde that they are real. And there will be sugar. Lots of sugar.**

**Remember to review. If I get a lot of reviews I will update faster. After all vacation is coming. So be nice and I will update as fast as possible. **

**Until next time. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews. This time it is Zetsu and Tobi who is watching Deidara. Hear why Tobi never removes his mask.**

"White Zetsu talking"

"**Black Zetsu talking.**"

"Sempei… Deidara-sempei…sempei. Tobi is a good boy. Tobi is a good boy. Tobi is a good boy."

"Yes you are. **But good boys shut up.** So please be quiet. **Or I will shut you up**."

The orange-masked boy looked up from his place in the bed and though his face was hidden Zetsu knew Tobi was pouting. "But if sempei thinks sempei is dreaming Tobi has to wake sempei."

The cannibal shook his head and looked over at Deidara who had his back pressed against the headboard to get as far away as possible from them.

Since the day where Kakuzu and Hidan had been looking after him he had been acting like that. Scared and watching their every move with wide eyes.

It had been a shock for them when Kakuzu had told them what Deidara had said to them. For once none of them knew what to do. It was not something they had tried before. How could they prove to the blonde that it was not a dream?

"All those thoughts are giving me a headache. **I know what will solve it. **Please tell me about it before I go mad. **It might be a little too late to stop that from happening. But we should get some food.** You are not helping it. **How come?** Now we both have a headache and are hungry**…You are right**."

Meanwhile Tobi had taken it up on himself to prove that they were real. And what was better to do that than tell about all the good things that existed? "And there are cookies and when spring comes we get to see the butterflies. Oh, and do not forget about honey or chocolate cookies. Even better chocolate-cookies with honey such a thing is too good to be a dream. Is sempei okay?"

The blonde looking anything else than okay. He was pale, had dark shadows under his eyes and was shaking even though the temperature in the room was rather high.

Tears started rolling down the blonde's cheeks and he whimpered lowly. Zetsu stood from the chair he had been sitting in. "What is wrong with him? **I do not know maybe he is hungry**. Is that all you are thinking about? **No it is everything **_**we**_** think about.**"

While Zetsu was arguing with himself and Tobi was watching Deidara got up from the bed. His legs were weak from weeks of being unused but by leaning heavily against the wall he made sure not to fall.

Slowly he made his way out of the bedroom without the two boys noticed anything. Already breathing heavily Deidara rested his forehead against the wall's cold surface. He felt dizzy and was already tired but did not want to stop. Not yet. There was something he had to do before he could go back to sleep.

Outside the door leading to the bathroom he paused suddenly unsure if this really was such a good idea. Since the first time where dream-Sasori had taken him there he had not sat a foot in that place no matter how many times they had tried to get him to it.

But now he was alone with no one to keep an eye on him.

The thought did not stop his hands from shaking when his fingers closed around the door handle and he opened the door. All the time he waited for something to happen though he was not sure what was supposed to be happening.

Letting out a breath he did not know he had been holding Deidara finally stepped inside. His eyes darted around the bathroom to make sure that no Orochimaru was hiding in the corners.

Finally sure that he was truly alone Deidara slowly got himself to relax a little. Slowly the trembling stopped and his breathing got back to normal.

With a tense body he stepped inside, leaving the door open behind him. That way he still had a way out should something happen,

The bathroom looked nothing like the one where Orochimaru had taken him with force time after time.

He remembered the bath with his danna. How gentle the red-head had been even when he had seen his extra mouths. So unlike Orochimaru who had used every opportunity to taunt him and make him feel worse than dirt.

His danna had been his friend until the puppeteer had found out it had al been a game. Deidara hated himself. It ws so unlike him to play with people's feelings like that. If he ever got the chance he would explain it all to his danna.

Deidara found it weird that he could nothing remember from when he was awake. He knew for sure it was not normal to dream for such a long time. It was just not right.

He had started wondering if this really was a dream. What if he really had been rescued? Then he was wasting time by ignoring the others and fearing waking to find himself back in Orochimaru's place.

Deidara sat down at the tile floor and hid his face in his hands. The many thoughts were starting to give him a headache. He could hear Zetsu and Tobi. They seemed to have noticed that he was no longer together with them and had started searching for him. It gave him less time then what he had hoped for.

Wincing he got on his feet. The short time he had sat at the floor had left his body cold and stiff. But at least he was not shaking anymore.

Two steps got him over to the bath stall where Deidara found out he could no longer make his legs move. The trembling returned this time worse than before and he felt so tired that he could fall asleep right where he was standing.

There was nothing in the bath stall that could be similar to Orochimaru's. It was clean, light and without any chains or ropes.

Deidara slowly knealed and felt tears running down his checks. He felt more confused than he had ever felt before. Why was there not something that could make it clear for him whether or not this was a dream? He wanted to know if he really was free instead of fearing that it all was just a dream. He did not want to wake up to find it all just had been a dream.

He did not look up before he heard someone in the door. His head snapped up while he looked at an unclear bulb through the tears in his eyes. He saw a red spot and knew who was looking at him. "I-I am sorry, u-un."

This time Deidara did not flinch or move away when strong, warm arms encircled him in a gentle embrace. Instead he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "It's okay brat. You have nothing to fear. I will always be here to protect you."

_Please. Make this real. Do not let this be a dream, un_.

**Chocolate-cookies with honey to all of you who review. Believe me it tastes better than it sounds. **

**Don't worry Deidara still has some way to go before he can be healed. **

**Anyway I suppose you also want to know how Tobi joined Akatsuki. And why he always wear that mask. After all I did promise to tell you.**

Zetsu looked around in the mass of students. "**This is so stupid we are never going to find him like this. **Well keep looking. Leader-sama said we have to find him. Besides how hard can it be to find him?** School day is almost over and I am hungry.**"

The two-coloured boy slowly moved through the corridors where the other students willing moved away. It seemed like they were ready to do anything so that they would not have to touch him more than they needed to. This did not bother Zetsu. He had long ago taught himself not to care about other humans.

As the crowd thinned out Zetsu started to become irritated. Honestly how hard could it be to find one boy? True he had only seen him at a picture but a Uchiha was not someone who was easy to overlook.

Turning around a corner he arrived to an empty corridor. Sighing Zetsu turned around to go the same way back. There was no hope that he would be able to find Tobi now. The boy was probably already home. It would be a waste of time to continue searching for him. They would come back tomorrow.

A sound from one of the classrooms made Zetsu stop dead in his tracks. "What was that? **I do not know maybe it is something eatable? **Let us go check it out."

True to their words Zetsu listed over to the door where the sounds were coming from. It seemed like a group of people was in there but from where he was standing he could not see who it was or what they were doing.

"Look at him he is scared."

"Wonder what happen if we take this from him."

"Give Tobi Tobi's mask back."

"He cannot even speak like a normal human."

Without hesitation Zetsu opened the door and glared at the boys inside. They were all a year over him but that did not matter. "Leave him alone. **Before we decide that you will have to do for dinner tonight." **

Between the boys (which were the same who had bullied Konan when Pein _rescued_ her) was a young black-haired boy around his own age. His face was hidden behind one hand while the other was trying to grab for a orange lollipop looking mask.

Zetsu stopped and frowned. He himself had been bullied a lot when he was younger because of his colours and freakiness as others liked to call it. It was why they were forming the group. So that they no longer had to go through things like that.

"And why should why listen to you?" At that Zetsu smirked. "You may have heard about us. **After all it was one of your class mates we got to jump out of a window from third floor. **What a pity. **He would have made a wonderful lunch.**"

At his words the assembled boys paled. It was clear that they had heard the rumours. Maybe they had even seen it when it had happened. Or heard the boy scream. He had made such a beautiful scream. If he ever saw the boy again maybe he should try and get him to scream again.

"Well, it is not like we do not have anything better to do. Come on we are going." One after one the boys left the classroom. Zetsu grabbed the mask and glared at the boy who hurried out of the door without further protests.

After he was sure that they were truly alone he turned his attention towards the boy at the floor. He looked nothing like the other Uchiha he had seen in the lunch-break. Itachi was his name if he remembered correctly.

"Are you okay** if they did anything we are going to make them regret it**." Slowly the boy removed the hand from his face and looked up at him. Zetsu could only gape. "Tobi thinks Tobi is okay. Nice boy saved Tobi from the nasty boys." Suddenly tears come up in the boys eyes. "Nasty boys took Tobi's mask. What is Tobi to do?"

As he started wailing Zetsu came to himself and handed him the mask. "Here take it. **Before you destroy our eardrums.**"

As soon as it had started the tears had disappeared and Zetsu found his arm full of the boy. "Thanks nice boy. Tobi loves nice boy even though Tobi does not know what nice guy is named or why the nice guy has such funny colours but Tobi does not care 'cause nice guy is nice to Tobi."

Not knowing what else to do Zetsu patted the boy's back. "Thanks **I think**." It was the first time people touched him like that. Konan did and sometimes also Pein but they were his friends so they did not count. It felt…nice in a weird non-eatable way.

"**Our name is Zetsu not nice guy. **How about joining our group? **It will make sure that those idiots cannot do you anything again."**

"Will Zetsu-sempei also be in this group?"

"Yes. **And do us a favour**. Do not let anyone else than us see your face. **Or else will shall eat them without killing them first.**"

"Tobi is a good boy so Tobi will do as Zetsu-sempei says."

**Next: It is Sasori's turn to join the Akatsuki. Also hear the secret about why they are wearing nail polish.**

**Until then.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Just so you do not get confused. This is the same day as Zetsu and Tobi is keeping an eye at Deidara. I do not want your brains to melt because you get too confused. I have tried that and believe me it is not a nice feeling.**

**Warning: Ehm, don't really know what there is to warn about I am just writing whatever pops up. **

**Disclaimer: Forget about it, it is not mine. **

As soon as the bell sounded and signalled that the day was over Sasori was out of the room. He did not care for the looks he got from the other students or teachers nor did he waste time on waiting for the other members. He heard shouting from somewhere behind him but ignored it. If it was someone from the group they knew where to find him. All the others could go to hell for all he cared.

Once in his car he started the motor and made the other students jump for their lives as he left the school ground.

Since halfway through the last lesson had he had a feeling that something was wrong. He knew it was not any of the other members. They would have contacted him if something was wrong. That left him with one possibility to why he was feeling so worried.

The thought made him speed up not caring about what problems he would be in if he was stopped by the police. Not that they really could do anything. As a member of Akatsuki he was untouchable.

He knew it had been a bad idea to leave the brat alone with Zetsu and Tobi. True, unlike Kakuzu and Hidan they did not carry sharp things around but then again. One was an idiot and the other one had a split personality. How much worse could it get?

Parking outside the building Sasori left his car and started running up the stairs. No way was he going to wait for the elevator. It would take ages and who knew what could happen meanwhile?

Outside the door to his apartment Sasori stopped, out of breath. He did not care if anyone saw him like this. Mostly old people were living in this building anyway. And if words came out no one would believe it. After all he was Akasuna no Sasori, the cold hearted bastard.

Finally he felt calm enough to enter. He did not want to end up looking like and idiot if worries were for nothing. Though it might be a little too late to avoid that.

Worried about what he would see Sasori opened the door to his apartment t find…

…that it looked exactly like he had left it in the morning.

The kitchen was empty and he walked through it without a second glance at the dirty dishes from their breakfast. He would have to take care of that n a later time. Before he could calm down he had to make sure that everything was okay. Sasori knew he was not worrying for nothing.

On his way to his bedroom where he could hear Zetsu talk with himself Sasori paused outside the bathroom. The door was open which made him frown. They had reached an agreement that the door would have to be closed all the time so Deidara would not panic by getting in there by accident.

Not knowing why he nt just closed the door and continued to his bedroom Sasori stepped inside without making a sound.

It took him only a second to find out why the door to the bathroom had been left open.

In the bath stall Deidara sat curled into a ball while he rocked slowly back and forth. It was a position he had seen the blonde in more times than he bothered counting.

Slowly so that he would not scare the brat of Sasori sat down next to Deidara. From the way his shoulders were shaking he could tell that the other boy was crying. For what reason he did not know but that was not what mattered for the time being.

The brat looked up at him and Sasori could clearly see the tears in his confused eyes. "I-I am sorry, u-un."

Not sure if it was the right thing to do Sasori hugged the boy close to him in the same manner as he would do to a child who had just woken from a nightmare.

When Deidara froze Sasori sighed. He should have known that this was not the right thing to do. After al the brat only let them tough him when it could not be avoided. And even then he did not do it willing.

To his surprise the brat did not flinch or try to move away from him. Instead he leaned into the touch.

Not knowing what the brat had been apologising for Sasori started patting his back. At first it was awkward because he was not sure what to do or say but after a little while he found the rhythm.

"It's okay brat. You have nothing to fear. I will always be here to protect you."

Slowly he felt how Deidara started relaxing against his body and eventually the blonde stopped crying. Sasori sighed. "What were you doing in here, brat?" When he did not receive any answer the puppeteer looked down and could not stop himself from smiling. The blonde had fallen asleep clinging to his clothes.

Noticing how cold the floor was Sasori scooped the boy up in his arms without waking him.

With the blonde safe in his arms he left the bathroom and walked to his bedroom where he could hear Zetsu bickering with himself while Tobi was cheering at both parts.

Both boys grew silent when he entered with the blonde in his arms. A single glare got both of them to leave the room with a promise of a talk later. There was no way he would be able to ignore this failure.

Gentle he lay down Deidara at the bed and tucked him in. He watched the blonde's sleeping face with a soft smile. If he did not think of the pale skin or his way too thin figure it was easy t forget what he had gone through.

When he tried to stand up Sasori was forced to stop. Looking down he could not stop himself from smiling. "You never do thing the easy way, do you, brat?"

Since Deidara did not seem to be letting go of him anytime soon Sasori gave up and lay down next to the sleeping brat. To his surprise the blonde snuggled closer to him without letting go of him and let out a silent sigh. "Danna, un."

"I love you too, brat. Hurry up and get better. I miss how you were."

**Back in time**

Sasori ignored the students around him even when he felt their eyes land on him. Instead he focused wholly at the piece of tree in his hands which he was working on.

Already now he had an idea how the puppet would end up looking. There was no doubt in him since he had been doing this kind of work as long as he could remember. His grandmother had taught him how to make puppets when his parents had passed away. Now he did it most of the time.

He knew it made him stand out but it was not like he wanted to be friends with any of those who were attending the school. None of them would be able to understand what real art should be like.

Something that would never disappear.

It would b there longer than human lived.

It would be everlasting.

It was a sunny day and therefore he sat outside under a tree inside of being inside with the others who would be having lunch in the moment.

When someone entered his view Sasori ignored the person. Others had tried to get him to talk. None of them had succeeded. It was not going to change. He had nothing to talk with the likes of them about.

"Are you Akasuna no Sasori, the puppeteer?" Sasori paused shortly in his work to glance at the boy standing in front of him. He had short, orange hair and several metal pieces in his face. "So what if I am?" He turned his attention back to his work and ignored the boy.

Instead of getting the hint and leave the boy sat down at the ground next to him. In a long time they just sat like that with none of them saying a word to disturb the silence between them.

"The name is Pein."

"I do not care." His words seemed to shock the boy slightly but he did not care. It was better that people learned from the very start that he was not interested in any kind of relationship.

"I already know that you do not care."

"Whatever you have to say I am not interested. I just want to be left alone."

"Maybe but are you not tired of the way other people are starring at us?"

Sasori paused in his work and looked at the boy as if seeing him for the first time. He did not wear the usually uniform as other students, including he himself, were. Instead he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds at it.

"What do you mean?" He knew he was asking just what the other boy wanted him to but somehow it did not matter as much as it normally would. "I and some other people are tired of being the outcasts so we have decided to form a group. We intend to make … sure that no one will ever look down at us again. First we will take over the school and with time we will rule the world."

The puppeteer raised an eyebrow. "Has someone ever told you that you are crazy?"

"For some reason people tend to say that though I do not understand why. So what do you say? Are you with us or what?"

Sasori looked at the hand the boy offered him. "Why are you wearing nail polish?"

"My girlfriend decided that since she is the only girl she would give our group and more … feminine touch, I think she called it. So what is your answer?"

He shrugged. "It is not like I have anything better to do while I am in school. Say, do you have any artist?"

"No, only you. And welcome to Akatsuki."

**So here you got it. The puppeteer joined Akatsuki. The group has been formed and they are ready to rule the world… ehm, I mean, the school. **

**Next: Find out how Konan and Deidara became friends.**

**I have nothing else to say than: Remember to review please.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow, this story has rounded the hundred reviews. I never thought I should live to see this day. *Pins myself.* Yep, definitely not a dream and I think I am still alive thought my heart does not work anymore.**

**Anyway thanks for all those reviews. It is nice to know that people like this story.**

**Disclaimer: You honestly think I would be writing here if I had made Naruto? The only things I own is the plot and the OCs anything else are not mine.**

**Warning: Uhm, crazy people, I think. It is kind of hard to define crazy when one does not know what normal is.**

**Well, on with the story.**

When Deidara awoke he was not alone in the bed. He opened his eyes and stopped breathing. He had not woken up alone since he had been freed but it was the first time since the first day that another was in the bed with him.

A warm body was pressed against his own and Deidara could not help but notice how well their bodies seemed to fit each other. Two arms were wrapped around him and left him with no place to move. At the same time the same arms seemed to be able to protect him from all evil and harm in the world. With a silent sigh he closed his eyes and allowed himself to breathe again.

As he lay unmoving and enjoyed the feeling of safety the body behind him shifted. To his horror something semi-hard poked against the lower part of his back and Deidara's flew open again. Gone was the feeling of peace he had felt not even a minute ago.

Not caring if he was waking the other person Deidara started struggling to get free and out of the bed. No way he was staying so he could be ravished. Dream or not dream it was not something he would go through.

His sudden movements seemed to wake the other one in the bed if he was to judge from the surprised grunt that sounded behind him.

"Take it easy, brat. It is just me. Remember, I promised that I would not let anything happen to you."

While he listened to the voice the arms around him lessened their grip. Deidara was not late to use the opportunity to create some distance between them.

When he felt safe enough without leaving the bed Deidara turned on his side only to find himself starring into his danna's warm muddy-brown eyes. "How are you today, brat?" his mouth opened and closed several times without any sound passed his lips.

His danna looked different from when what he normally did since Deidara had worken up after his rescue. For one it looked like he finally had gotten a decent amount of sleep. The red hair looked like a bird nest. So unlike what his danna's hair normally was like.

For some reason or another, the puppeteer was still wearing his Akatsuki cloak which made Deidara giggle. Though it may sound childish he thought his danna looked silly.

"Do you know how much I have missed that sound?" Deidara went silent and frowned. When was the last time he had felt happy or actually laughed? He could not remember it. Probably not since he and his danna had fought. Or maybe it was when his mother had been admitted to the hospital.

"I am sorry, un." This time it was Sasori's turn to frown. He remembered yesterday where Deidara had said the same words. Still he did not understand why he was saying that.

"Why do you do that? You of all people have nothing to apologise for." If he had not seen it he would not have believed that it was possible for the brat's eyes to get even wider than they already had been. "B-but I am an idiot. It is my entire fault, un. Because of me my mother is not waking up, un. I am an unlovable f-freak, un."

It hurt to hear those words he had said what felt like ages ago. Obviously the brat had taken the words to his heart. Despair filled his chest. "Oh brat. If I could I would go back so it never happened. None of those words were true. Your mother is going to wake up. And you are a wonderful brat which I happen to love very much."

Deidara just lay limp while he starred at his danna. His brain was working overtime trying to find a meaning in his words.

"No, un." Sasori smiled and reached out to touch the blonde's cheek. "Trust me, brat. I am only speaking the truth."

"Then what about that time, un?"

Sasori hold the blonde close his body and smiled when Deidara slowly began to relax in his arms. "Sometimes even the wises one can act like an idiot. I have regretted those words ever since they left my mouth."

The brat looked up at him not saying a word. Even now he could see the doubt in the brat's eyes.

Someone once said that the first step to get healed always would be the hardest. Sasori knew that it was far from over but at least they were on the way. For the time being he could not ask for more than that.

**T**

**H**

**E**

**E**

**N**

**D**

**O**

**R**

**N**

**O**

**T**

**?**

**I seriously thought about ending the story here but then I thought there are still some things which need to be cleared. Such as Deidara's mother and a few other things.**

**So do not worry. The story will go on for a little longer.**

**Anyway I think I promised to tell how Konan and Deidara meet. **

Konan leaned against her boyfriend's should and sighed happily. It was lunchtime and the whole gang had gathered outside to enjoy the good weather.

She let her eyes go around and let them rest at each member before going on. It was not like she did not enjoy being with her friends. And it was wonderful how they had managed to gain control over the school in a matter of a few weeks.

No one bothered them more. It had not taken them much. After all they stood together and there were no evidence for the school though the headmistress knew it was them she could do nothing to prove their guilt.

They had made sure that all the students knew who they could not go against. Even the seniors seemed to fear them now.

No what bothered her was far more serious.

She was the only girl in the whole group.

Konan knew that there was not much she could do. The only one who did not have a partner was their newest member, Sasori, and he had made clear that he would not put up with anyone.

Looking around she knew that none of the school's other girls would have what she was looking for. After all they had already made groups and they were talking about boys, parties and make-up. They would only look weird at her if she started talking about the wonders of paper. She had already tried.

What she needed was someone who was not a part of their group but still would be able to go along with her.

The problem was that that no one seemed to fit to that description.

"I think I will take a little walk before next lesson. Do not bother wait for me." Without listening to Pein's protests Konan got up from the ground and walked away from the group. She needed some alone time to think.

Turning around a corner so she ended up at the backside of the school Konan stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her hidden for the other students' view was a little girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes which seemed almost too big to her face.

From where she was standing Konan could see that the girl was working at something in her hands. She seemed concentrated on whatever she was doing and seemed to have shut the world out.

Slowly she walked closer to the girl trying to get a glimpse of what she was doing. She did not know the girl. After those weeks in school she knew the students at least by face. By this girl she had not even seen her in the year-books Pein had made Zetsu and her look through when they had been trying to find members to their group.

In fact the girl looked a little to young to be a student at their school. Maybe she was someone's little sister.

"Are you going to stand there all day and watch me? I am sure that whatever friends you have are looking for you, un."

"How cute."

Before the smaller girl could react Konan had embrace her. "G-get of off me, un."

"No, you are simply too cute. Who are you waiting for? Your big sister or brother? Please do not tell me that you have a boyfriend. Someone as small and cute as you cannot have a boyfriend from here. You are simply too cute for that."

The girl twisted as if she was about to punch her. "Let go of me, un."

"So sweet. Please tell me, why are you saying un?"

The girl tilted her head to the side and looked at her. "It is something I have always done, un."

"Okay, but it is still sweet. Please promise me that you will never stop doing that."

"…okay, un."

Grinning Konan let go of the girl and sat down next to the girl. "My name is Konan and who are you waiting for? I am sure I can get them out here."

"Iwa Deidara. And I am not waiting for anyone. I am a student at this school, un."

For the first time Konan noticed that the girl was wearing the same uniform as the school's students. "I have never seen you around here before, how come?"

"My mum and I just moved to here, un."

She looked at what Deidara had been working at. It was a little bird of clay nearly finished. "What is it you are doing, Deidara?"

The girl looked at her as if she could not believe that she was asking. "I am making art, un. You know art is that kind that only stays for a short moment before it stops existing. Like firework, un."

"You sound a lot like a boy I know. Only that he says that art is eternal."

"What an idiot, un. Everybody knows that art is fleeting, un."

Konan swore that she one day would let Deidara and Sasori meet each other. It would be interesting to put it one way. She just hoped that they both would get out of it alive. Pein would not be happy if she lost them one of their members and she did not want to lose her new best friend.

"What are you doing out here, Deidara?" The girl shrugged. "It is not like I want to be together we any of those idiots in there. They all think that I am the weird one, un." Konan knew that the girl would fit well into their group. If only she could get the others to accept her new friend.

"I can tell that the two of us are going to be best friends. We can talk about make-up and my boyfriend Pein. How stupid the boys in the group are. And the wonders of paper."

"Konan, un."

"Yes, Deidara?"

"You do know that I am a boy, right, un?"

"Oh…can we still talk about the wonders of paper?"

Deidara looked at her for a little while before he smiled. "I guess it would do no harm, un. You cannot be any worse than my mother, un."

**Can you see this button?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Push it or Konan will embrace Deidara to death.**

**And then there will be no more chapters.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for taking time to read this fiction and review. **

**Warning: This story contains yaoi, rape and whatever else I can think of. Now I have done my duty by warning you.**

**Disclaimer: It is MINE! Okay, time to wake up from that dream and cry a little. Then I will try again tomorrow. Some day those words will be true.**

"Danna, un?"

"Yes, brat?"

"Where is my hair band, un?"

"I do not know."

"Danna, un."

"Brat."

"Sasori, un."

"Deidara."

"Akasuna, un."

"Iwa."

A flash from a camera blinded both boys who stood close enough for their noses to touch. "So sweet. Wait to I get it uploaded on the internet. People is going to love it."

Before any of them could move or say a word Konan was already out of the door which left the two of them alone. "Why did she do that, un?"

"Even though Konan has a boyfriend she is a big fan of yaoi."

Deidara tilted his head to the side, not sure if he understood what his danna was talking about. "Un?"

"She loves to see boys with boys. You know, gays."

"Oh."

Deidara grabbed Sasori's wrist when the puppeteer turned around to follow Konan out of the room. "Danna, un."

"Yes, brat?"

"Where is my hair band, un?"

"I do not know."

"Danna, un."

"Brat."

"Sasori, un."

"Deidara."

"Akasuna, un."

"Iw – Have we not already had this discussion?"

Deidara tilted his head to the side and frowned. "Now you say it, un."

"Yes, I do. Now let us get going or else we will be late."

"But what about my-?"

"I do not care. And honestly you look better with your hair down. I like it the way it is."

The blonde was silenced by a kiss. At first Deidara struggled and tried to step away. A hand at the back of his head and another one at his lower back stopped him from going anywhere.

When a tongue brushed over his lips, begging for entrance, he flinched. After a little doubt he opened his mouth wondering what would happen.

A tongue invaded his mouth. Deidara frowned trying to find out whether he liked it or not. It felt nice that his danna was not forcing himself upon him. At the same time he hated being treated like he would break in any moment.

When they broke apart Deidara was breathless and swayed a little on his feet. He closed his eyes and rested his head against his danna's shoulder.

The hand let go of his head and slowly started rubbing his back in a shooting manner. Deidara felt his body relax and let out a sigh.

"How are you feeling? Is something wrong? You seem to be a little cold. Wait a moment and I will get you a blanket."

"Danna, un. I am fine. Should we not get going, un?" The puppeteer looked like he was about to protest but Deidara sent him a reassuring smile. "Are you sure. I mean if you are feeling of or something we can always stay in here."

Deidara rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket on his way out of the door. "I am sure, un. If I feel anything then you will be the first to know. Now, let us get going, un."

It was the first day since he had been freed that Deidara was being let out of the apartment. It had taken much begging and puppy eyes from his site. But finally he had been allowed.

"Where are we going, un?" Deidara was bouncing around while they were making their way down the stairs. On their way down they could not avoid meeting people. Some of them were students as the same school as the. Each time Deidara would calm down and hide behind his danna until the person was out of sight. Then it started over.

"You will see, brat." When the blonde stopped in front of him at started pouting Sasori sighed. "It is a surprise. Konan said she would turn me inside out if I told you. Now get in or else we will be late."

Deidara did as he was told and got in Sasori's red var. Deidara curled his legs up under him and looked out of the window while they drove.

He would have been happy with a simple walk down the street but it seemed like they had planned something for him. While he was not sure if it was a good idea Deidara did not dare to complain. He knew that one wrong word could get him back in bed for another week. Something he wanted to avoid more than anything else.

While Deidara was lost in thoughts Sasori used the opportunity to watch the brat while he still kept an eye at the street in front of him.

He had to admit that the brat almost looked like himself again. But he was still a little to pale and he had a haunted look in his blue eyes that he did not like. It made Sasori feel guilty. After all it was his fault that the brat had ended up in that situation. He did. True there was nothing he could do about it but he would make sure that the brat would never have to suffer like that again.

The blonde opened his eyes when the motor was shut of. Looking around he found that they were holding right outside the park in the city. "What are we doing here, un?"

"You will see, brat."

They got out of the car and started walking. "Are there long, un?"

"Nope, we will be there soon enough."

"If we will be there soon then why can you not just tell me what it is already, un? That little time would hurt no one, un."

"You will just have to wait. As you said yourself. That little time cannot hurt anyone."

Deidara sighed. He knew he would get nothing out of bugging his danna. Instead he decided to be content with being this close to his danna with no one there to disturb them. The only ones in the park were old ladies feeding pigeons. They were of no importance.

As they walked Deidara leaned against his danna and enjoyed the warmth the other's body was giving him. Though it was spring the air was still cold. The snow long gone and small flowers had started coming forth painting the ground in all kind of colours.

They reached a part of the park where no other people seemed to be. Looking up Deidara saw an old greenhouse. It seemed like no one else had been using it for years.

"Danna, what are we doing here, un?" Still his danna was wearing the irritating smirk. Deidara was starting to believe that the boy only was doing it to annoy him. "You will see. Just wait a few more minutes and all your questions will be answered."

Slightly nervous Deidara followed his danna inside the greenhouse which to his surprise found warm and clean. So unlike to what it had looked like from the outside.

All kind of plants filled the place. It kind of reminded him of Zetsu and Tobi's apartment. It was not hard to see the green-haired boy in there.

Sasori lead him deeper into the greenhouse and Deidara followed him. He knew his danna would let no harm fall on him. The puppeteer had promised that.

In a clearing they stopped. Deidara looked around and his eyes widened.

It was clear that someone had been there before them and had prepared the place for them. And, by the looks of it, they had left the place not so long ago. It made him wonder if they were still around but Sasori did not seem to let that bother him and Deidara allowed himself to relax.

A blanket had been rolled out so it covered the ground and several pillows were stabled up so it would be as comfortable as possible for them. Hot food was placed at plates in the middle of the blanket. Chicken meat, bread and something which looked like some kind of alcohol.

"What is this, un?" Deidara asked as Sasori bend down to take their shoes of. "I would call it a romantic dinner for two."

"Why, un?" Sasori lead him over to the blanket and got him to sit down close to him. "Well, this is for two persons, there is candles and –."

"No, I meant, why are you doing this, un?"

To his surprise Deidara was pulled into his danna's lap and though he did not try to get free he was not sure if was comfortable like this.

"Because I love you. No do not say a word. I am not finished." Deidara closed his mouth he had opened to start protesting. "You are beautiful, funny, gentle and nice. There is nothing about you I cannot love."

Deidara felt tears sting his eyes as he hid his face is his danna's shoulder. "It is not true, un."

"Of course it is." Sassori started placing kisses along Deidara's jaw as he spoke. "You are the most wonderful person I have ever had the honour of knowing and I am not letting go of you anytime soon."

The blonde felt himself blush because of the words but did no longer try to deny them. He had learned that his danna would not listen to him. Besides he wanted to believe the words. Believe that someone cared about him. Believe that someone loved him.

His thoughts were stopped when something was pressed against his lips. Without protest Deidara opened his mouth and a piece of chicken meat was put in his mouth. Surprised he swallowed before he could think and soon found a new piece ready for him.

"Wha-?"

A new piece was put in his mouth. "Would you please –?"

Deidara glared at his danna who looked innocent but already had a few pieces ready in his hand. "You know, I can eat just fine, un."

"Yes, but this way is more fun."

"Yes, for you, un." Sasori only grinned. "If you say so, brat."

They continued their dinner that way. Sasori switched between feeding himself and Deidara who had given up on protesting since it did not make any difference.

When the plates were cleaned for food Sasori opened the bottle. Deidara found himself starring at the red wine. "I am not drinking that, un." Sasori only raised an eyebrow took a drink from the glass and leaned forward to kiss him. Deidara closed his eyes and opened his mouth. He found that he liked his danna's kisses and would not mind more of them.

This time, instead of a tongue, wine filled his mouth. Deidara groaned and tried to turn his head away to spit it all out. Sasori was faster and hold his head locked in the kiss. That way he would have to swallow if he wanted to breathe.

Deidara gagged when Sasori let go of him and glared at his danna who was just smirking. "I take it that you did not like the taste."

"It was disgusting, un."

"The wine or the kiss?"

"You know what I am talking about, un."

"Then I will make sure not to kiss you again, since you do not like it."

The blonde could only stare at his danna with a horrified expression in his face which made Sasori laugh softly. "Do not worry, brat. If there is something that will never get to old it is kissing you."

"Do you mean that, un?"

To prove his words Sasori leaned forward and placed yet another kiss at the blonde's lips. "Absolutely sure."

His danna moved around and soon Deidara found himself flat on his back at the blanket. "What are you doing, un?"

"Do you trust me?" The look in his danna's eyes made him relax, if only a little. "Yes, un."

"Good. What I want to do is proving how much I love you. That bastard raped you. I want to make love with you. Show you how it is supposed to feel like. If you do not like it you can just say it and I will stop right away. Are you willing to let me try?"

"And you will stop if I say so, un?"

"You have my word as an artist."

Swallowing Deidara nodded. "Just relax, brat. I will take care of everything."

Sasori started placing butterfly kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Deidara moaned and arched his back when Sasori kissed a sensitive spot near his collarbone.

Meanwhile hands were working on getting first his jacket and then his shirt of. First with his jeans the hands paused as if they were unsure if they go on.

As his jeans got of Deidara shivered and closed his eyes. "Open his eyes, brat. There is nothing for you to fear."

Deidara did as said and opened his eyes and found him looking right into his danna's eyes. "I am not going to hurt you and I am not going to let anyone lay a hand on you, ever."

Long, pale fingers ran down his sides and Deidara moaned. The mouth moved down with the hands until breathing a ghostly breath over his arching cock and then he started sucking.

It felt like his blood was on fire in a pleasant way. At the same time he trashed around under his danna's body and moaned loudly. For once Deidara was glad that no one was around. He would never live though the day if someone heard the sounds he was making.

When he finally came Deidara had no time to warn his danna. To his surprise Sasori just smirked and swallowed the substance before leaning down and kissing him. Unsure he let his tongue dart into the other mouth and tasted himself. It was weird to say it at least.

The broke apart and Sasori started undressing himself. Deidara looked with wide eyes and took in every inch of his danna's pale, smooth skin.

He sat up to touch his danna's skin and felt Sasori tremble under his fingers.

Naked Sasori lay down next to him and started letting his hand run over the blonde's skin. To Deidara it was as if his danna knew all the right places to touch to bring his body pleasure in a way he had never felt it like before.

He froze when a finger travelled over his hole. A low whimpering sound left him before he could stop it. Sasori moved the hands and looked at him. "Should I stop?" He ran a finger along his inner thigh. "P-please no, u-un."

"As you wish."

As if he had not stopped Sasori continued with what he had been doing before. Deidara twisted and moaned under the hands trying not to fidget too much.

Slowly a finger entered. Even though it was gently done Deidara felt his body tense at the memories of what Orochimaru had done to him. His body started trembling and tears stung his eyes.

"Easy, brat. We are going to take this nice and easy."

When he finally relaxed Sasori put in another finger and started moving his fingers searching for what he knew would bring the brat pleasure unlike anything else he had tried before.

When a loud moan sounded Sasori could not hold back a smile. Though he could feel his own cock arch painfully he wanted the brat to feel as good as possible. For once it was not about his own pleasure. That they would concentrate on another day.

Deidara felt like he was in heaven. H had never thought it could feel this good and Sasori was still only using his fingers. He wanted to sit up and touch his danna but did not dare to move.

Suddenly the fingers left him and Deidara whimpered which made Sasori mutter something he decided to ignore.

The blonde groaned when Sasori slowly entered him. The puppeteer was gentle. Obviously he was restraining himself so he would not be hurt.

Deidara's thoughts were stopped abruptly as Sasori started moving and brushed against something inside him. He felt waves of pleasure take over his body and made him unable to think anymore.

They came at the same time and Sasori lay down on him without pulling out of him.

"What do you think?"

"It was…nice, un." Sasori crocked an eyebrow. "Nice! I am better than that. Shall we take another round so I can convince you?"

Before Deidara could answer a loud music started playing from the pile of clothes to his left.

Sasori sighed and rolled off of him. He noticed Deidara wince when he did so but did not look like he was feeling any real pain.

It had not been as he had thought it would be. Not as he had been in when Orochimaru had been finished with him. Sasori had been right. He was better than nice. No word could describe how he was feeling in the moment.

Taking forth his phone Sasori read the message Itachi had sent him.

"It is about your mother."

**Dun dun dun.**

**Yy, finally it came. I hope you liked it.**

**Next: find out what happened to Deidara's mother and a stranger show up.**

**Poke**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Poke poke**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**You have just been poked by Ib, the monster under my bed**

**If you do not want to be poked to deat…**

**Push this button and start writing.**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay. Today is the day. Find out what happened with Deidara's mother and we will meet someone from the brat's past.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Warning: Ehm, emotions, I was bored, again. That is what school does to me.**

Deidara starred at the man he had found out was Itachi's father. The man was talking and whatever he said was probably important but he could not concentrate on it. His mind was blank.

His gaze did not move from unmoving body in the bed. Somebody had placed a white blanket so he could not see the person's face.

They had arrived late at night. Both had dressed in haste and did not care about what others might think about him. In the entrance Kisame, Itachi and the older Uchiha had been waiting for them.

Instead of being lead to his mothers room as he had thought they would be Deidara nad Sasori had been asked to follow into the doctor's office.

In there he had gotten the news.

He looked away from the person in the bed and blinked. His mother would be sad if she knew he was crying so he would not cry. She had loved his smiles but for the time being he did not feel like smiling. Actually he felt nothing. No, that was not true. He did not feel nothing he just felt empty. There was a difference… right?

Sasori's arm was around his waist. It was the only thing that kept him from sitting at the floor. He was not sure if his legs could carry his weight and it was not something he wanted to find out.

None of them had said a word since they entered the room. It was as if they were waiting for something to happen. Deidara did not know about the others. But he waited for his mother to start breathing again. To sit up and smile like she had done when he was little and came into her room after having a nightmare.

It was stupid. He knew that much. His mother was dead and there was nothing that could change that fact. Still a part of him could not help but hope it was all a dream. That he would wake up in his danna's arms and find out that his mother was still alive.

But it was not going to happen.

"How did it happen, un?" He turned his head to glare at Itachi's father as if it was his fault that she was dead, silently ordering him to speak. "Lately your mother's condition has been unstable. It was only a question about when. She did not wake."

Silence and then. "Did it hurt, un?"

"No,, she just slept in. Besides with all the medicine in her blood she would have been able to feel pain."

Deidara only nodded. He did not know what else to say or ask about. His head was filled with questions but for some reason he could not open his mouth. It was as if his voice was gone.

Suddenly Deidara turned around and hid his face in Sasori's shoulder. Finally he let the tears free not caring what the others would be thinking about him.

A hand rubbed his back gently and Deidara did not try to muffle the sounds any longer. He wanted the pain to go away. It felt like someone had cut a hole in his chest and taken out his still beating heart.

After a long time the tears stopped but Deidara did not move from his spot. He closed his eyes and tried to gain control over his breathing again.

"Mr. Iwa. There is something else we have to discus."

"Un." Deidara did still not move but leaned heavily against his danna's body. "I know the news about your disappearing. Do you care to tell where you have been all this time?"

The doctor's question was met with silence. "Very well, but I will warn you. There will be others who will ask you that queston and more. For your own best I hope you will answer them then."

Deidara continued ignoring the doctor. He would have to think what he should tell whoever that was going to ask. He would take care of that problem when time came.

"There is also a problem that you are a minion. Do you have any family who can take you in now that your mother is dead?" There was one…No. _That _bastard had lost all rights to have anything to do with him ever since he walked out of the door. "No, un. There is no one, un."

**Later on**

They had brought him with them. They had come while he had been sitting next to the bed with his mother. When he had not reacted to anything they had taken him out of the hospital.

Outside the room his danna had been. The puppeteer had only been gone for a few minutes to get them something to drink. From the look at his face Deidara could tell that his danna was not happy with what happened. But there had been nothing he could do about it.

Now he sat in what he thought was a interrogation room with a woman from the child-welfare department. She was dressed in pink she was even wearing a pink lipstick. She looked like a pig put in a dress.

All the questions she had asked until now he had ignored. She hid her frustration behind a sickly sweet smile he already loathed.

"Why do you not tell me where you have been these past months, my dear boy?" Deidara only glared at the woman. "You have been reported missing. Do you not have anything to tell me?"

"I am not your dear boy, un."

The woman bit back a sharp answer when Deidara yawned. He had not slept at all the night before, and now it was catching up with him. "Can I go now, un?"

A look at the woman's face told him that she was beyond fury. Maybe it had not been such a good idea ignoring her for this long.

"Unfortunately not. You have yet to answer my questions and before that happens none of us will be leaving this place." Deidara growled lowly. It had not been worth making her angry. But he would do it again because it was damn fun to piss her off.

"So ask your questions and I will give you some damn answers, un." The woman smiled. She seemed to think that she had won their little fight. "So will you please tell me, where you have been these past months?"

"Here and there, un."

"You little."

Deidara only smirked at the woman's reaction. He had no plans about playing her small game. "It was an answer, un."

The woman stood, suddenly all anger was gone and she was as calm as when she first had entered the room. That did not make Deidara worry. He had no idea about what had caused this sudden change of mood.

"Very well. Since you do not seem to want to go along you will have to stay here for the night. Meanwhile I will have people to look for some to take you in. I am sure that if you do not have any relatives a lot of others families will be willing to adopt you."

The blonde stood. "I won't be adopted, un. I want to go back to my danna, un."

"Are you not a little too young to be married?" Deidara glared at the woman. "He is not my husband, un. He is my…" Deidara frowned. What would he call their relationship? He knew for sure that they were not just friends any longer. But boyfriends? He would have to ask his danna about that when he saw the boy later on.

"He is someone I know from school, un." The woman only nodded. "Unfortunately we have to make sure that you do not just disappear again so you will have to stay here for the time being. I will see you again tomorrow, Mr. Iwa."

Deidara screamed t the closed door. He screamed until he no longer had any voice left. Then he started destroying anything within reach without caring if he got hurt or not.

Tired to the bone Deidara sat down at the floor with his back against the wall and facing the door. He ignored the bed in his new room and the food at the table. He was not hungry and he did not want to sleep in a bed. He doubted that he would be able to sleep without his danna with him.

**5 days later**

Deidara sat up and banged his head against the wall when the door opened. Groaning he realised that he had managed to fall asleep yet again while he was sitting at the floor. Now his neck was sore and the muscles in his back would probably kill him before the morning was over.

With his already dark mood Deidara turned his attention against the one who had disturbed his rest by banging into the room.

The man was not someone Deidara had seen before since he had been forced away from his danna days ago. Whoever the man was he did not look like someone who worked in the department of child-welfare.

His black hair was cut short and his skin was pale like a vampire's. If he did not know better he would have thought the man was related with Itachi. But the man was missing the dangerous elegance the Uchihas' moved with.

As the man looked around Deidara felt himself blush. The mess from his first day was still their since he had seen no reason to clean the place.

"Stand." Deidara glared at the man but did as he was told. Until he knew who the man was he would do as he was told. But that did not mean he would act like he liked it.

While leaning against the wall Deidara felt the man's eyes on him. It unnerved him.

"You look like a girl." Deidara raised an eyebrow. "So, what is it to you, un?"

"We will have to fix your speaking manner. And then you need a haircut. How our mother could let it get so long I do not understand."

By the mention of his mother Deidara felt anger flare up inside his chest. "Don't you dare to speak ill about my mother, un."

"I will speak about her as I wish to. After all I was married with her for five years."

Deidara was speechless. "You are lying, un."

"Unfortunately not. No matter how much it is against me to say it, you are still my son." Deidara looked the man over again. "We do not look alike, un."

"No, you like your mother."

The blonde felt proud thought he knew it was not meant to be a compliment. "Thanks, un. I do my best, un."

"We will have to change that when you come with me."

"What, un?"

Deidara felt anger take over. "I am not going with you, un. You lost all rights to have anything to do with me when you walked out on mother and me at that time, un."

"But I am not letting a son of mine going to an orphanage. Therefore you are coming with me. And since you are minion you have nothing to say in this matter. Now dress yourself we are going to the funeral."

The blonde paled. He had not known that his mother's funeral was due today. He was not sure that he was ready. It still felt too unreal for him.

He starred at the clothes his father had left to him. With a sigh Deidara started preparing himself. Might as well get ready. He would not risk being left behind because he was not dressed the right way. He ignored his shaking hands or the tears that were staining his face.

The drive to the graveyard had been in silence. Deidara had sat at the backseat while the man who called himself his father was driving.

Deidara had decided to ignore his father. He could not forgive the man for walking in his life. It was not like he needed or wanted the man there. If he could choose he would rather stay with his danna and friends.

At the graveyard Deidara saw Sasori and the rest of Akatsuki waiting for him. Ignoring his fathers gaze he walked over to his friends and let them embrace him. Deidara did not try to hold back his tears any longer.

Through the whole ceremony he stood with his friends in silence. He looked straight forward and saw nothing else than the grave. He wondered if his mother was up in the Heaven right now. If there was anything after this he hoped that if there was something after this he hoped she was up there. He knew no other who deserved to be there more than her.

He tilted it head back and looked at the blue sky. Not a cloud was to be spotted. It was truly a beautiful day.

"I am going away, un." The warm arms that had embraced him from behind through the whole ceremony let go of him. "Why?" He could hear the wonder in the voice. "My father has decided to take me in. He lives in England, un."

He heard Hidan scowl. "Fucking idiot. Thinks he can fucking part our fucking group like that." Kakuzu nodded. "We will be in contact no matter what it cost." Since it came from the money-lover he knew how much that meant.

"Tobi is going to miss Deidara-sempai."

"We are all going to miss him **even I**." Zetsu looked strangely close to crying and Tobi patted him on his back.

"Hn."

"Itachi says that we will do anything to get you back to us. If that man ever laid a finger on you we will come over and beat every inch of him. All you have to do is call us."

Pein stepped forth with a black a black bundle in his hands. "Though you are not really a member of your group we have all agreed to give you this. That way you will always have a way to remember us." Deidara took the bundle which were an Akatsuki cloak.

Konan threw herself in his arms and nearly knocked him of his feet. "I am going to miss you. You are one of my best friends and I will really miss discussing the wonders of paper with you."

"I am also going to miss you."

As the last one Deidara turned towards Sasori who, to his surprise, had tears in his eyes. "I love you, brat."

They embraced each other and stood like that for a time. "I love you too, un."

"Come over here. We are going now."

Deidara and Sasori ignored the man's voice and stood close together. "I am going to miss you."

"It is not like we not are going to see each other. I will talk with my grandmother about visiting. I mean it is not like England is that far away."

Deidara did not say anything. He was not sure if his voice would work.

He stepped back and forced himself to smile. "You guys have been great, un. Thanks for that."

Without waiting for an answer he turned around and walked to the car where his so-called father was waiting for him. "Get in, we have a flight we shall catch."

Back in the car Deidara looked out of the window with dull eyes. His heart hurt and he was not sure if it would ever stop aching like it was doing right now.

What had started with a prank had changed to him finding love and accepts for the first time in his life. He had finally found someone who loved him for who he was and did not care for his different style and deforms.

He knew he would never be able to forget those people. Even if he never got to meet them again he knew they would be together forever.

**Yay this was last chapter. I hope you liked it.**

**So, Deidara left the country with his father who is a business man. The Akatsuki has to go on with a long distance relationship. *Sigh* Life is never easy. But who knows, maybe something will happen. After all in fiction it is us (me) who decides their fates. **

**I want to say thank to all those who took the time to read the time. Even bigger thanks to those who reviewed. You guys inspired me to write this story.**

**Pst**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Do you want an epilogue?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Then push this button and tell me**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	24. Epiloge

**Due to the amount of reviews the author fainted and this story will be abandoned. **

**Pein: You know you will get yourself killed before time if that was real.**

**Huskywalker: Well, I won't get killed. I mean if someone killed me I would not be able to write anymore stories.**

**Pein:…Is that not a good thing? I mean whit all that you have put us through until now?**

**Huskywalker*glares*: You should be happy that I cannot kill you, yet. But when this story is over, you better start running.**

**Pein*Sweatdrops*: Ehm, I think I heard Konan call. I better get going. Anyway, **_**Huskywalker does not own Naturo or anything else than the plot and the OC's**_

**Huskywalker: Enjoy the chapter. It will be the last one.**

It had been three months.

Three months since his heart seemed to stop beating.

Three months where he had felt like a living dead without a purpose in life.

From where he sat with his forehead against the cool window glass he could feel the others worried glances at him once in a while. One would think they had got used to his different attitude by now. How could they think he would be able to be happy when the love of his life was not by his side?

Sasori sighed. For some reason or another they had all decided to crash his place before the ball. The only missing members were Deidara and Konan. Sasori felt a pang in his heart. He wondered when he would be able to see his blonde again. Damn, he did not even know where the blonde lived.

Again Sasori cursed the father in his mind. That damn bastard had not even given them tie to change numbers or anything. He knew for sure the brat did not have his old phone any longer. That had Orochimaru made sure of.

Out of the corner of his eyes Sasori watched as the others were trying to get ready in time.

Zetsu was running after Tobi trying to take the cookie away from the already hyper boy while closing his own jacket with one hand.

Hidan was searching for his scythe which he had left somewhere in the apartment. He was walking around with his jacket open and no shirt under it. Meanwhile Kakuzu was complaining about the amount of money they had spent on clothes.

Itachi was standing on his toes while adjusting Kisame's tie. Both boys were whispering together. Or Itachi was making his usually sond while Kisame was answering with a low voice. Sasori still wondered how the blue boy could know what Itachi meant. Maybe he should ask him one day. It could not hurt.

His eyes wandered over to Pein who, like himself, was waiting for the others to get ready to leave. He had gotten a new piercing, or so he said. Until now Konan was the only one who had gotten to see it. However, she refused to tell them where it was.

He noticed that their leader glanced at him once in a while. He knew he was watched closely by the other members. They feared he would do something stupid to get his blonde back.

Though he did not understand why the others had demanded he got with them. It spoiled his plans for spending his evening alone in front of the television. Maybe he would have called for a pizza since he did not feel like making anything himself.

But the others had put a stopper for his plan. One of them, probably Hidan, had destroyed his lock and they had raided his apartment.

"Are you all ready? 'Cause we have to take of now if we are not going to be late." Slowly Sasori got up from his place near the window. He knew he did better come willingly or the others would bind him and carry him with them anyway.

They drove is separated cars. Pein and Sasori were the only ones who drove alone.

Arriving at the school where the ball was to be hold they parked their cars and walked up to the gym building.

"Can you fucking guys fucking believe that we are fucking stopping going to this fucking school from now on?"

"Hn."

"Hidan, Itachi wants you to shut up just this time."

"Let me take care of that." Kakuzu silenced the noisy silver-haired boy with a kiss where they were drawing blood from each other.

Sasori turned his eyes away from the couple. The kiss reminded his of those he had shared with Deidara. But unlike this one theirs had been soft and gentle. They had both wanted to give something though it had taken time to get the brat to understand that not all kisses were meant to be uncomfortable.

The puppeteer sighed and started walking up the stairs. His mood only got worse from watching the other couples. It could easily had been Deidara and he. But fate did not seem to want them to be together.

The rest of the group followed with him, each one of them in an eager conversation with their partner. It did not bother them that the subjects made the other students glance nervously in their direction and step away from them.

Sasori ignored all those people. Just he had been doing for most of his life. He had learned that people used other people to get what they wanted. That was why he had stated dating so many different students. Drive them away before they could get close enough to hurt him.

Inside the hall Sasori parted from the rest of the group without a word and found the darkest corner in the hall to hide in.

From there he watched the other students. It was still early so any of them did not have the braveness to break the ice and start dancing. Actually, the only ones at the dance floor were Akatsuki members… Maybe that explained why there was no one else dancing.

Everywhere he looked someone was smiling or laughing or even doing both. Sasor growled lowly. He knew he should not have bothered coming. Already now he could feel the eyes filled with pity the other students were giving him. They pitied him because he sat there alone. He would have been better of if he just could have been in his home.

A glance at the dance floor told him that the only pair missing was Konan and Pein. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could sneak out of the backdoor or something. And go home without anyone noting it. It was not like they would leave the party to force him back to it.

"Yo, Sasori." The puppeteer scowled. So much for that plan. "What is it, Konan?"

The blue-haired girl, who was dressed in a black kimono with the Akatsuki pattern, smiled like she had not done since the brat had gone. It gave him a feeling of that she had gotten another one of her crazy ideas. And, somehow, he knew he was to a part of it.

"You know, one of my friends had come at visit from another school. And I was hoping that the two of you would hang out a little. That way none of you would be alone."

"No."

"Some on. What could a single dance hurt? Besides, if you do not do it I will post those pictures I took at your night in the green house together with Deidara."

Sasori sighed. "It will just be a single dance, right?"

"Yes, that is all I am asking for."

"And after that I can go home and be alone?"

"If that is what you really want to."

"Then show me the girl. The sooner I can get out of here the better."

Konan grabbed his hand and lead him across the floor as if he was just a little child. For once Sasori did not protest. He was happy with the fact that he soon would be able to go home. There he would be free from smiles and happy faces.

"Sasori this is my friend who has come all the way from overseas. I hope the two of you will enjoy each others company." The puppeteer slowly looked up to give Konan's friend one of his best glares. He would make sure from the very beginning that the so-called friend did not get any funny ideas.

He starred at Konan's friend's face and blinked.

And blinked

…and blinked

And swallowed

And blinked

Opened his mouth and blinked again.

"Good evening, danna, un."

"Deidara, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in England together with your father."

Deidara grinned. "Well, he disinherited me because I blew his house up, un. Of course it was an accident but that did not matter, un. And since I am a minor I needed a guardian. And Konan kind of adopted me, un."

The blonde smiled and Sasori embraced him. "Please promise me that you are not going to leave me again. I do not think I can survive should you disappear again."

"I promise that, un."

His smile grew wider when he felt Deidara return the hug. "Now, I think I promised Konan that I would dance with you."

He led the blonde to the dance floor where more people had started dancing. The green-blue dress Deidara was wearing followed his every moved and seemed to hug the blonde's slender body. "Tell me, why a dress?"

Sasori could not hold back a low chuckle by the look of the face the blonde made. "It was Konan's idea. She thought it would look nice, un."

"I can only agree with her on that one."

He swung the blonde around on the floor and placed one of his hands on the brat's hip. "Brat?"

"Yes, un."

I love you."

"I love you too, danna, un."

**Meanwhile in another part of the hall**

"It seems like I won our bet." Konan could not help but smirk at her boyfriend. "So it seems. I should have known better that to make a bet with you."

The girl leaned forward and placed teasing kisses at his face. "That you should. You should have known that I can make a match out of everyone. And those two was as made for each other. They just needed a little…help to see it. Now are you ready to pay?"

Pein sighed. "Yeah, you will get you cameras but how you got Kakuzu with on your idea I do still not understand." Konan grinned. "I just told him how much money we would make if we put those cameras up around the different members houses. Then he was more than willing to let me. Especially when he found out how much people pays so that they can watch yaoi."

The leader of Akatsuki sighed. "I think my girlfriend has the mind of the devil."

"You know that is why you love me."

"So true."

Itachi and Kakuzu shared a worried glance when they heard the conversation between their leader and Konan. "How about we stay away from the houses when we are going to be together?" Itachi took his boyfriends hand and lead him out of the hall. "I think it is a good idea. How about we start participating now?"

**As we all know there comes an end all good things. Rainbows, chocolate, fun, chocolate, vacations, bombs, chocolate. This fic has come to an end now.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed the story and thanks to all those who took their time to make a review. **

**Now I will have to go and find Pein something tells me he is hiding behind Konan.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Can you see this button?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Push it and start writing**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**And wonderful things will happen**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Such as I start writing a new fic.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**One will never know**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
